Amor O Pasión
by Darrinia
Summary: Kurt está a punto de casarse y sus mejores amigos, Sebastian y Rachel le preparan una despedida de soltero. Para esa noche, contratan a un "chico de compañía". Smythe le invita a que esté a solas con el gigoló sin saber que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre...
1. Prólogo

_**AMOR O PASIÓN**_

Antes de dejar un resumen de la historia, quiero dejar unas **advertencias** porque luego no quiero problemas:

\- **Blaine protagonista**, como en todas mis historias.  
\- **No garantizo que Kurt sea "bueno"** (aunque no planeo que sea tan malo como en Mi Pesadilla, tampoco será un "angelito").  
\- No garantizo que no haya **terceras personas** en el fic (de echo, las habrá y por los dos lados) pero el fic es KLAINE con todo lo que eso implica ¿Entendéis que quiero decir?  
\- Como siempre, **habrá escenas hot** (vamos, escribo yo XD).  
\- Es un **fic MPreg**... Entiendo que no ha todos les gusta y por eso lo pongo.

Si no te gustan las condiciones del fic, NO LO LEAS...

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Kurt Hummel es un joven de veintidós años que vive con su prometido, Adam Crawford. El rubio estudia en la Universidad de Ohio mientras que el castaño es el propietario de una tienda de música en la que se venden todo tipos de artículos relacionados con ese arte. Kurt soñaba con vivir en Nueva York y ser actor de Broadway pero no fue aceptado en NYADA y decidió quedarse en Lima, su ciudad natal para acompañar a su novio ya que seguiría estudiando allí. Por eso fue que compró la tienda a un amable señor que se jubilaba y no tenía a nadie que se encargara de ella._

_El castaño visitaba con frecuencia a su padre. Burt enviudó muy pronto, cuando su hijo sólo tenía cinco años. Tardó cuatro en encontrar a otra mujer, Carole, que llenara el vacío dejado por su esposa. Pronto se casaron y cuando su primogénito tenía doce años nació su hermano Finn. El mayor se encargó de cuidar al pequeño y ayudaba a su padre en todo lo que podía._

_Hacía un año que Hummel aceptó la petición de matrimonio de Adam y estaba a falta de una semana de su boda. Por ese motivo, sus dos mejores amigos, Rachel y Sebastian le prepararon una despedida de soltero. Contrataron a un "chico de compañía" para que amenizara la velada. Al final, los dos amigos le regalaron al futuro señor Hummel-Crawford una hora a solas con el gigoló. Lo que el joven no sabía era que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre..._


	2. Capítulo 1: La mejor despedida de solter

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida del fic. Me alegra que os guste. Los comentarios los respondo en privado pero hay uno que no puedo hacerlo así.

Olga Moreno, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste la historia, es un placer tenerte por aquí. Besos

_**CAPÍTULO 1: LA MEJOR DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO**_

– ¡Vamos Kurt! Vamos a llegar tarde. – Rachel protestó mientras salía impaciente de la tienda de música en la que trabajaba el chico. La joven se ajustó el abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda al sentir el gélido viento que golpeó sus mejillas, no entendía por qué su mejor amigo había decidido casarse en diciembre.

– Soy el protagonista de la fiesta, yo no llego tarde. Son los demás los que llegan pronto. – El castaño cerró la puerta con llave y luego bajó la persiana de seguridad para evitar que le rompieran el cristal, pero que permitía ver el escaparate en el que exhibía varias guitarras, discos de grupos famosos en ese momento, varios libros de partituras y posters de conciertos y musicales antiguos.

– Si por los demás te refieres a Sebastian, ya está esperándonos. – Indicó la chica mirando su reloj por enésima vez ese día.

Caminaron por las nevadas calles de Lima, encogidos por el frío y estirando sus abrigos para que les taparan todo lo posible. Las farolas iluminaban su camino y sus pasos eran cuidadosos para no resbalar con el helado suelo.

Llegaron a la casa de Smythe que el joven había heredado de su abuelo. No era demasiado grande, aunque sí lo parecía porque el chico vivía sólo. Empujaron la puerta que daba acceso al jardín delantero y recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de la puerta. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran.

– Ya era hora, pensaba que tendría que celebrar la despedida yo solo... Cosa que por otra parte no me habría importado... – El anfitrión comentó cuando abrió la puerta.

– Una fiesta los tres solos y preparada por ti... ¿Por qué será que me da miedo? – El ojiazul susurró.

– Si no te gusta, yo me quedo con tu regalo. – Berry se entusiasmó.

– Tendríamos que sortearlo, no te puedes ni imaginar... – Sebastian dejó la frase inconclusa para no fastidiarle la sorpresa a su amigo.

Una vez los tres llegaron al salón, Hummel pudo apreciar todo lo que habían preparado. Varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas estaban sobre la mesa, junto a un montón de comida. Tuvieron un gran rato de charla mientras cenaban, en la que el centro de las bromas fueron el matrimonio.

– Y ahora, para el futuro Kurt Hummel-Crawford, su regalo especial. – Gritó Sebastian mientras por las escaleras bajaba un chico muy sexy vestido con ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Pantalones de cuero negro tan ajustados que marcaban todo, camiseta blanca sin mangas casi trasparente y una gorra negra estilo policía adornaban un cuerpo esculpido en el gimnasio

El striper se puso a bailar delante de los tres amigos. Mientras Rachel estaba totalmente borracha, los dos chicos estaban mejor ya que no habían bebido tanto. Por una parte Smythe no lo había hecho para "aprovechar" el regalo que pensaba que el otro rechazaría y por otra, Kurt estaba tan inseguro por lo que sus amigos harían que necesitaba sus cinco sentidos para no hacer alguna estupidez.

El bailarín comenzó a quitarse ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, entre movimientos sexys e insinuaciones a Hummel, ya que sabía que el "regalo" era para él. Rachel gritaba a cada movimiento e intentaba tocar al chico pero por un motivo desconocido, Kurt no la dejaba.

– Bueno princesa. Que sepas que este chico es gigoló y que si tu quieres puedes pasar una hora a solas con él para lo que quieras, ese es tu regalo. Aunque si tú no lo quieres, no me importaría quedarme a solas con él. Está para comérselo entre pan y pan... – Sebastian comentó.

El ojiazul se tomó unos minutos para pensarlo. Él jamás había estado con nadie que no fuera Adam. Había besado una vez a su mejor amigo, pero más para saber como se sentía al besar a un chico que porque realmente sintiera algo. Después de eso, Adam y más Adam. Y claro estaba que, después de la boda, no podría haber otra relación.

– Me lo quedo yo Seb, es mi despedida de soltero. Nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado esta noche. ¿Entendido?

Hummel se volvió hacia sus amigos para comprobar que Berry ya estaba dormida, por lo que miró al más alto.

– Yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada. Soy tu amigo, no del asqueroso británico.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que a sus amigos no les gustaba su prometido pero no era a ellos a quienes les debía gustar. En cierto modo entendía el motivo. Los dos habían insistido en que lo dejara cuando tenía dieciocho años para seguir sus sueños y mudarse a Nueva York, pero en la gran manzana el joven no tenía nada mientras que en Ohio lo tenía a él, a Seb y a su familia. NYADA le dijo que no era lo bastante bueno... ¿Por qué los teatros de Broadway le iban a decir lo contrario? Rachel sí había entrado en la prestigiosa academia pero tenía problemas para triunfar en el teatro, por lo que estaba seguro de que él los tendría aun más. Por eso decidió quedarse con Adam, que había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Ohio y estaba estudiando para ser un médico prestigioso.

El ojiazul se levantó y tendió su mano al desconocido, que la agarró y lo dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa. El castaño se sintió mareado pero no pensaba arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. Entraron en una habitación de invitados y vio unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros azules sobre una silla. Dedujo que esa era la ropa del striper porque era evidente que no había llegado en pantalones de cuero a la casa. Además, había una mochila.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos.

– No sé, yo nunca... – Hummel se sentía idiota, ¿Por qué se tenía que poner tímido en ese momento?

– ¿Eres virgen? – El ojimiel preguntó con la ceja alzada.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Me voy a casar, ¿sabes? Mi novio y yo tenemos relaciones muy satisfactorias. – El castaño se sintió ofendido.

– No te juzgo, sólo me había extrañado. ¿Acaso me quieres pedir algo que a él no te atreves a pedirle? – El más bajo se sentó en la cama y lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

– No, no es eso...

– Necesito que intentes ser sincero conmigo. Estamos aquí por ti, para que pases un buen rato y disfrutes. No necesito que me des datos, sólo que me digas qué tengo que hacer.

– Nunca he estado con un... hombre que se dedica a lo tuyo. – Confesó Kurt

– Vale, no pienses en mi profesión. Piensa en mí como alguien a quien has conocido en una fiesta.

El ojiazul asintió y se sentó a su lado. El desconocido comenzó a desvestirlo con calma y dedicación.

– ¿Sueles ser pasivo o activo? – Preguntó después de haberle quitado el jersey y haber desabrochado tres botones de la camisa.

– Pasivo. – Susurró.

– Eso va a hacerlo todo más fácil. Relájate y déjamelo a mí.

El moreno lo besó en los labios mientras retiraba la camisa. Después le quitó la camiseta interior para dejar su pecho descubierto. Tras eso se deshizo de los zapatos y calcetines del más alto y lo tumbó con delicadeza en la cama. Volvió a besarlo y a acariciarlo durante unos momentos antes de desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajar la cremallera. Metió la mano por dentro del pantalón y masturbó un poco a Hummel. Besó el cuello ajeno con delicadeza y mucho cuidado para no dejar marcas. Uno de los requisitos de su profesión era la discreción.

El más bajo retiró los pantalones y calzoncillos del otro antes de acercarse a su mochila y sacar unos preservativos y un bote de lubricante. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y masturbó con su mano al castaño hasta que estuvo completamente excitado. Colocó en el miembro ajeno un preservativo de color rojo y después comenzó a lamerlo con la boca. El ojiazul gimió de placer por las caricias que le proporcionaba la lengua del moreno justo antes de que éste introdujera el miembro en su boca. La calidez de la saliva lo rodeó y se sintió sumamente extasiado. Tanto así que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin permiso. Instintivamente esperaba que el otro lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, el ojimiel se dejó hacer sin queja alguna, muy diferente a lo que Adam hacía con su prometido en las pocas veces que se daba esa situación. Hummel llegó al orgasmo en muy poco tiempo, tanto que se sintió un poco avergonzado.

El más bajo le sonrió antes de retirar el preservativo y meterlo en una bolsa de basura que había allí. Eso hizo que la mente de Kurt conectara ideas. ¡Claro que el chico tenía todo preparado! Tenía mucha experiencia que le hacía saber lo que se necesitaba en ese tipo de encuentros.

El moreno volvió a su lado y lo llenó de caricias durante unos minutos. Se incorporó un poco y separó las piernas del castaño y se colocó entre ellas. Puso lubricante en sus dedos e introdujo uno en la entrada del ojiazul. Un segundo y un tercer dedo no tardaron en acompañarlo. El más alto se deshacía por el placer, era muy claro que el ojimiel sabía lo que hacía e iba directo a satisfacerlo.

Cuando Hummel ya estaba preparado, el más bajo se puso el preservativo, cubrió su miembro con lubricante y entró en él de manera suave y delicada. Una vez dentro, esperó a que su amante le diera autorización para moverse. Pronto las embestidas comenzaron de manera lenta para que poco a poco aumentaran de velocidad. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Kurt notara una embestida mucho más placentera que las anteriores y a partir de ahí todo eran gemidos desesperados, besos y caricias. El castaño llegó al orgasmo totalmente agotado. El desconocido emitió un largo gemido poco después que él y salió de su interior. Retiró el preservativo y lo tiró junto al otro. Sin embargo, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que no había llegado al orgasmo y que el preservativo no estaba lleno del semen del otro.

Hummel se sintió frustrado. Él había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida pero su amante era claro que no. Sin embargo, el desconocido no dijo nada. Se vistió con su ropa real, colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de allí, dejando a Kurt tumbado en la cama, desnudo y con sentimientos encontrados.


	3. Capítulo 2: La mejor noche de bodas

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia. También a todos los que se animan a comentar. Siempre respondo por privado pero si no tenéis cuenta tengo que hacerlo por aquí.

**Guest,** muchas gracias. Veo que eres alguien que conozco porque me llamaste Darri, pero no te situo... Todos amamos el Klex (somos unos pervertidos). No te preocupes, Klex vas a tener hasta aburrirte ;) Espero que te guste... Besos

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los que me conoceis sabéis que cuido mucho mi vocabulario pero... Hay situaciones en las que no lo voy a poder hacer. Es decir, hay diálogos en los que voy a tener que escribir cosas menos delicadas de lo usual... Intentaré no ser muy fuerte pero... Yo sólo advierto...

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LA MEJOR NOCHE DE BODAS**_

Sebastian estaba bebiendo sentado en una silla mientras contemplaba el primer baile del matrimonio Hummel-Crawford. Estaba perfectamente trajeado aunque había aflojado el nudo de la corbata azul. El salón era precioso y estaba elegantemente decorado con flores blancas y azules y telas en tonos grises, azules, plateados y negros.

Para poder ver esa escena se había llenado la copa de vino y había dejado el resto de la botella a su lado. No le gustaba ese matrimonio, no cuando había comprobado que Adam no era el mejor compañero para su amigo.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Rachel se sentó a su lado con otra copa de vino en una mano y otra botella en la otra. Llevaba un delicado vestido azul a juego con la decoración, que por algo había sido la dama de honor.

– ¿Está mal que prefiera que mi mejor amigo se hubiera casado con el gigoló de su despedida de soltero en vez de con el que ahora es su marido? – El ojiverde susurró.

– No, al menos sabemos que tendría asegurados buenos orgasmos. – La joven comentó divertida.

– Hablo en serio. – El más alto volvió a llenarse la copa de vino.

– Te entiendo. Adam es... Adam. Es aburrido, nada caballeroso, hace con Kurt lo que quiere, le ha impedido realizar sus sueños y además ahora sabemos que es incapaz de darle orgasmos... – La joven terminó de beber el rojo líquido que tenía en su copa y la volvió a llenar.

– Rachel, cariño. Estás muy necesitada. Tendremos que buscar a alguien que te haga divertirte un poco. Si quieres, puedo darte el teléfono de la agencia de chicos de compañía. Si no quieres el mismo que el que estuvo con Kurt había un rubio que estaba para morirse. Iba a contratar a ese pero sólo trabaja por las mañanas. – Smythe puso cara de desagrado.

– Ese te lo dejo a ti, tú también estás muy necesitado. Cuando llegue a Nueva York encontraré a alguien que me satisfaga sin necesidad de pagarlo. – Berry comentó presuntuosa.

Miraron como Burt abrazaba a Kurt. Sabían que al padre del novio tampoco estaba muy feliz. Nadie que apreciara al castaño lo estaba. Adam significaba la renuncia a los sueños del ojiazul, su renuncia a ser actor de Broadway, a vivir en Nueva York, a dedicarse al teatro o en su defecto a la moda. Sin embargo, todo quedó en nada cuando lo rechazaron en NYADA y Crawford fue aceptado en la Universidad de Ohio. Ese día los deseos de Kurt quedaron en un segundo plano para ser el chico que apoya a su pareja. Fueron días difíciles, donde todos los amigos y familiares de Hummel intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón pero no lo conseguían, él siempre había sido muy terco y era difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Kurt y Adam llegaron al hotel donde pasarían la noche de bodas. Una amable recepcionista les atendió y registró su entrada antes de darles la llave de la habitación. Un botones les acompañó hasta allí, cargando la maleta que llevaban.

La pareja entró para ver una suite muy elegante. Los tonos beige, ocre y blanco se entremezclaban en la sala. Había una mesa con un jarrón con flores y cuatro sillas alrededor, unos sillones frente a una televisión y una gran cama para dos.

El rubio se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta de su traje mientras su marido caminaba hasta el baño con su neceser para arreglarse. Quería estar sexy para su noche de bodas. Cuando Kurt salió del aseo en ropa interior, se encontró a su pareja tumbado en la cama. Se acercó y empezó a besarlo con amor.

– No, Kurt. No me apetece, estoy cansado. – Protestó Crawford.

– Vamos... Es nuestra noche de bodas... – Pidió el castaño.

– Estoy cansado y mañana empezamos nuestra luna de miel. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso. – El británico se quejó.

– Yo no quiero dormir. – Hummel fue tajante.

– Ve a dar una vuelta o vete a que te den un masaje o algo. Vuelve cuando quieras, puedes llevarte la tarjeta y el dinero que llevo en efectivo.

Kurt hizo lo que su marido le propuso. Cogió todo el dinero y la tarjeta. Se puso unos pantalones blancos ajustados que realzaban su figura y una camisa azul cielo que conseguía que sus ojos destacaran aun más. Después se puso su abrigo azul marino y la bufanda y guantes rojos antes de salir de allí. No podía creer que su primera noche de casado fuera así. Caminó por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, esperando decidirse por un plan que pudiera hacer en ese momento, ya era tarde y no podía ir al spa al que solía acudir para desestresarse ni podía tener un rato de compras.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió tragarse su orgullo y hacer una llamada de la que probablemente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Sacó su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos a Sebastian.

– _¿Qué pasa porcelana?_

– Quería preguntarte... ¿De dónde sacaste el gigoló de mi despedida de soltero?

– _¿No se supone que tú estás en tu noche de bodas?_

– Adam está cansado y yo quiero un poc...

– _Te entiendo, no tienes que justificarte. Te paso la dirección, el lugar es muy discreto, limpio y organizado. Si lo quieres a él, pregunta por Hot Prince. Si no... Pídele a la madame que te los enseñe aunque... Debo decir que mi favorito trabaja sólo de día._

– Gracias Seb.

– _Un placer ayudarte._

Dos minutos después de colgar le llegó un mensaje de su amigo con la dirección del lugar. Buscó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara allí. El conductor lo miraba con picardía, sabía a lo que iba y no le importaba.

Kurt entró a un recibidor bastante elegante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y el suelo era de un color madera oscuro. Frente a la puerta había un mostrador en el que se situaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, elegantemente vestida y maquillada. El vestido azul marino ajustado hasta las rodillas hacía juego con las piedras de la pulsera que llevaba. Su sonrisa iluminaba su mirada cálida, con sus ojos verdes brillando ante la visión de un nuevo cliente. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros.

– Buenas noches. Bienvenido a BoysBoys. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

El castaño se quedó quieto, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Sin embargo, la mujer tuvo paciencia, estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción.

– Querría saber si Hot Prince está disponible. Me gustaría estar con él a solas... Y es la primera vez que vengo aquí así que me tendría que explicar como funciona.

– Está disponible, le avisaré para que vaya preparando la habitación. – La señora cogió el teléfono y esperó unos segundos. – Hot Prince en la habitación 5. Tiene un cliente, hombre. – Colgó y volvió a mirar al castaño. – Él preparará la habitación, tenemos una estricta normativa de higiene. Hot Prince pondrá sábanas limpias en la cama y una funda para el sofá, también limpia. Todo es blanco porque lo lavamos con lejía para máxima higiene después de cada uso. Las toallas también se lavan con lejía y la ducha tiene un sistema que nos facilita la desinfección tras cada uso. Los chicos son siempre muy cuidadosos, es obligatorio el uso de preservativos tanto en sexo anal como oral. Así evitamos contagios de enfermedades. Además les realizamos análisis periódicos, todo es poco para la salud de nuestros chicos. Te informo también que tenemos un botón del pánico. Ellos lo pulsan si en algún momento se sienten amenazados o se incumplen las normas. No está visible y sólo ellos saben donde está. En caso de ser pulsado, el cliente se expulsa de por vida del local. Está prohibido pegarles, atarles o amordazarles, deben estar libres para poder negarse a hacer algo en caso de no quererlo. No se les obliga ni se les fuerza a nada, incluso pueden negarse a estar contigo si no les gustas o no les apetece. Se permite interpretación de roles, incluso vendemos disfraces, pero no se practican relaciones de dominación salvo que el sumiso sea el cliente y firme un consentimiento especial. ¿Estás de acuerdo con las normas?

– Sí.

– En ese caso, pasemos a la forma de pago. Se paga por adelantado, aunque debo decir que existen tres formas. La primera es que dejes una tarjeta de crédito. La pasaríamos con un primer cargo de la cantidad que quiera. En caso de que su consumo fuera superior, su acompañante nos avisaría con antelación y la volveríamos a pasar con la cantidad que quedara y si es inferior, se le aplicaría una devolución. El cargo es discreto y en su factura aparecería como un servicio de spa. Las otras opciones son en efectivo, aunque con matices. La primera es elegir lo que desea desde ahora y cobrarle el gasto justo. Por ejemplo, si quiere sexo oral son 70 dólares, lo pide ahora, lo paga y Hot Chocolate le complace. La parte negativa de ésto es que si luego quiere otra cosa, tendrá que volver a pagar y el dinero debe ser depositado aquí por usted o el chico que lo acompañe. Sin embargo, puede dejar un depósito de una cantidad y disfrutar de la compañía de su amante hasta que consuma tal cantidad o le devolvemos la que no consuma. Luego podría aumentarla si lo cree conveniente viniendo hasta aquí. ¿Cuál elige?

– Dejaré dinero... No conozco las tarifas así que no sé cuanto sería suficiente.

La recepcionista le pasó un folio con todos los servicios y tarifas más usuales. Hummel se sorprendió de la cantidad de servicios que se ofrecían. Algunos de ellos no eran tan fuertes y estaban destinados a excitar más que a conducir al orgasmo.

– En caso de que desee algo que no está en la lista y el acompañante acepte, tendrán que pactar la tarifa entre ustedes.

Kurt decidió dejar todo el dinero que tenía en efectivo antes de dirigirse a la sala cinco. Como ya le habían informado, la cama y el sillón estaban cubiertos por telas blancas que contrastaban con el negro y el rosa del suelo y las paredes, la luz tenue que iluminaba la sala y la música suave que sonaba en el lugar le daban un aspecto íntimo y sensual sin llegar a ser obsceno. Había una puerta que el castaño dedujo que sería para el baño y un portátil. Hot Prince ya estaba ahí, esperándolo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados rojos y un chaleco abierto negro que dejaba ver su pecho musculoso.

– ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer? – Quiso saber el moreno tras comprobar algo en el ordenador.

– Todavía no... ¿Y si me lo pienso mientras me das un masaje? – Desde que el ojiazul había visto esa opción en el listado que le habían pasado y no dudó en solicitarla.

El ojimiel se acercó a él y comenzó quitándole los guantes, la bufanda y el abrigo entre dulces besos. Siguió con la camisa para seguir con los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones, entre caricias y más besos. Él se desnudó y terminó de arrebatarle al castaño la última prenda, el calzoncillo. Tumbó al más alto boca abajo, dejando su espalda libre. Sacó un bote de aceite corporal y comenzó con el masaje. Hummel se sentía extasiado, era erótico y dulce a la vez.

Por su parte, Blaine disfrutaba de ese momento. Le gustaba que los clientes no pidieran sexo, prefería eso. Los masajes, la estimulación... Para él era más fácil y más cómodo, aunque le hacía ganar menos.

– Esto... – El moreno escuchó que su acompañante decía. – Quiero que me estimules un poco... Con tu boca.

El ojimiel entendió lo que le pedía y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la columna vertebral del otro, haciendo que éste gimiera. Ya había llegado a ese punto en el que debía satisfacer sexualmente al otro. Siguió bajando pasando su lengua por entre las dos nalgas del otro hasta llegar a su entrada. Sin avisar introdujo un poco la lengua en el orificio, pero no demasiado. Era sólo estimulación, no debía prepararlo. Después siguió acariciando el exterior de la entrada sin llegar a introducir la lengua de nuevo.

– Por favor... Penétrame ya. – Gimió Kurt.

– ¿Quieres sexo pasivo? ¿En esta posición o cambiamos?

– ¡Así, entra ya!

– Pero... Te tendré que preparar.

– ¡Ya!

Anderson se sintió confuso, no le gustaban las ansias en sus amantes, prefería ir paso a paso pero no le quedó alternativa. El cliente es quién decide cómo y cuándo. Se puso el preservativo y se aplicó mucho más lubricante del habitual para entrar con toda la suavidad que pudo. El castaño sintió dolor pero mucho placer. Después de un rato las embestidas comenzaron y pronto el gigoló encontró el punto en el que le proporcionaba el máximo placer. El ojiazul llegó al orgasmo después de varios minutos, gimiendo y recibiendo las embestidas. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, mejor que el del día de su despedida de soltero. No podía más, eso había sido tan caliente y excitante que estaba agotado.

– Quiero otro masaje para relajarme antes de ir a la ducha. – Pidió Hummel y su deseo fue concedido por su amante.


	4. Capítulo 3: Blaine Anderson

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. Sé que suelo actualizar los martes pero mi ordenador se rompió y perdí partes de algunos capítulos. Por suerte no ha sido mucho y sólo llevo un día de retraso XD. En este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas, pero introduzco a tres personajes que van a tener mucha importancia en el fic...

**Guest**, muchas gracias por el comentario. Todavía no sé si será Mpreg o no... Es algo que pregunté para saber vuestra opinión pero no he decidido todavía... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: BLAINE ANDERSON**_

Kurt llegó a Lima después de su luna de miel, su piel estaba de un tono rosado ya que para él era casi imposible ponerse moreno. Sin embargo, una semana bajo el sol de Hawai había conseguido quemar su piel a pesar de todo el protector y el After Sun que había utilizado durante las vacaciones. Al llegar a su apartamento puso la lavadora y recogió todos los productos que se habían llevado al viaje.

– Me voy. – Adam informó.

– ¿Qué? Acabamos de llegar a casa. – Protestó el castaño.

– He quedado con los chicos para salir un rato. No me esperes a cenar, llegaré tarde.

El rubio le dio un beso a su esposo antes de salir de allí a toda prisa. Hummel se cruzó de brazos enfadado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, decidió que no sería un amargado que se quedaría esperando a que su marido llegara de fiesta, por eso metió la ropa a la secadora en cuanto acabó de lavarse y se fue a casa de su padre.

Nada más escuchar que se abría la puerta, Finn dejó la galleta que estaba comiendo para correr a abrazar a su hermano. A sus diez años admiraba y quería al mayor, quería parecerse a él. Siempre habían estado unidos a pesar de no compartir la misma madre. Sin embargo, sí tenían el mismo padre.

– Hola enano. ¿Has crecido otra vez? ¡Dentro de poco no te voy a poder llamar enano! Si sigues creciendo así serás más alto que yo. – Kurt sonrió a su hermano.

– ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha venido Adam? – El menor preguntó.

– No, Adam no ha venido. Y te traigo un regalo. – El ojiazul levantó una bolsa que llevaba en su mano para entregársela a su hermano que la cogió y sacó un balón de fútbol.

– ¡Gracias! Es genial. – El niño botó la pelota en el suelo. – ¿Vendrás mañana a buscarme al cole? Mamá no puede y está buscando a alguien, pero tú me puedes ir a buscar, ¿Verdad?

– Claro que sí.

– Tendrás que hablar con la señora Puckerman y la señora Anderson. Vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa el viernes por mi cumpleaños y vamos a invitarlos a dormir. Se lo íbamos a decir mañana. ¿Se lo dirás tú?

– Seguro que las convenzo, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

– ¡Kurt! – Una mujer exclamó mientras bajaba unas escaleras.

– Carole. – El castaño sonrió hacia su madrastra. La mujer se casó con su padre hacía doce años. Para él era casi como una madre ya que la suya murió cuando él tenía cinco años.

– ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? – La señora Hummel cuestionó.

– Bien, hemos tomado el sol, practicado deportes acuáticos... Lo habitual.

La madrastra lo miró extrañada. Lo habitual en una luna de miel no era eso, lo que solía hacerse era algo más romántico, cenas a la luz de la luna, paseos, flores... O cosas más sexuales. Sin embargo, eso no le extrañaba. Adam era diferente, nada detallista, aburrido y descuidaba a su hijo. Le habría encantado que no se casaran pero conocía al joven lo suficiente como para saber que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Después de una agradable charla con su madrastra, Kurt se fue a casa de Sebastian. Rachel estaba en Nueva York y él pasaría la noche con su mejor amigo. Irían a cenar y luego harían algo, si Adam llegaría tarde, el castaño planeaba llegar aun más tarde.

– Hola princesa. – Smythe saludó.

– Hola suricato. – Hummel le devolvió el piropo.

– ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

– Bien, ha sido genial. El hotel era lujoso, había muchas cosas para hacer.

– Porcelana, tú sabes que una luna de miel no es para salir de excursión. Había pensado que después de los problemas que tuviste en la noche de bodas... ¿Os habéis reconciliado?

– No discutimos.

– Pero le has sido infiel, dos veces.

– Me siento mal por eso. Ha sido un grave error, no lo voy a volver a hacer. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Adam.

– Te lo prometo pero... Kurt, tienes que pensar que tal vez sea un error estar con él. Aun no es tarde, existe una cosa que se llama divorcio.

Kurt dejó a su ayudante en la tienda. Ella se encargaría de cerrar mientras él iba a buscar a su hermano a la salida del colegio. Realmente había contratado a Victoria para que se encargara de la tienda cuando su madrastra trabajara por las tardes, cosa que se había vuelto algo habitual. Prefería ser él quien cuidase a Finn y que otra persona se ocupara de su negocio que no al revés.

Llegó al colegio y se encontró con la señora Puckerman, madre de Noah, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

– Buenas tardes. – Saludó el joven.

– Hola, Kurt. ¿Qué tal la boda y la luna de miel? – Quiso saber la mujer.

– Muy bien, todo fue perfecto.

– Me alegra mucho. Y has vuelto para el cumpleaños de Finn. ¡Once años ya! Hay que ver como crecen.

– Ni que lo digas, cada vez me queda menos para los veintitrés. – El ojiazul bromeó.

– Pero si todavía eres muy joven. Ya verás cuando llegues a mi edad.

– Ojalá me conserve tan bien como tú.

– Eres todo un galán. – La mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– ¡Casi me olvido! Finn quiere hacer una pequeña fiesta con Noah y... ¿Cooper?

– Sí, Cooper. Es un chico nuevo que lleva con ellos desde principio de curso. Al parecer iba a otro colegio pero tuvo problemas de bullying. No entiendo por qué, es un niño normal. Se lleva muy bien con Finn y Noah.

– ¿Sabes quién es su madre? Tengo que pediros permiso para algo. – Hummel miró a su alrededor como si esperase que la madre de ese niño llevara un cartel indicando que era ella a la que buscaba.

– No sé quién es su madre. Siempre lo viene a buscar un chico por las tardes. Ahora que lo dices, por las mañanas lo trae otro chico. No he conocido a sus padres... Y los chicos no hablan mucho con los demás, sólo traen y dejan al niño... Es igual, allí está a quién buscas.

La mayor señaló hacia un chico moreno, no muy alto que llevaba un abrigo azul marino y unos pantalones marrones. Al darse la vuelta, el castaño se quedó sin respiración. No podía ser, definitivamente no podía ser...

– ¡Kurt! – Finn salió del colegio y corrió hacia su hermano. – ¿Has hablado ya con la señora Puckerman? ¿Y con la señora Anderson?

– Hola enano, yo también me alegro de verte. No, todavía no. Vamos a buscar a Cooper. – El ojiazul dijo al ver como Noah entregaba su mochila a su madre. Los cuatro caminaron hacia el lugar donde el amigo de los menores estaba saludando con un choque de puños al joven que lo había ido a buscar.

– ¡Cooper! – Noah decidió gritar para evitar que se fueran. El aludido se volvió y sonrió hacia sus amigos mientras su hermano miraba a Kurt con una expresión asustada.

– Así que tú eres el famoso Cooper, Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti. – El mayor de los hermanos Hummel saludó antes de volverse hacia el otro y fingir que no lo conocía. – ¿Y tú eres...?

– Blaine Anderson. – El moreno respondió. – El hermano de Cooper.

– Yo soy Kurt Hummel y ella es Rose Puckerman. Finn, Cooper y Noah. ¿Por qué no vais un rato a jugar mientras los adultos hablamos? – El ojiazul pidió y los niños no se lo pensaron dos veces, el más alto de los tres dejó la mochila mientras se iba corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por Noah. El tercer niño le dio a su hermano sus cosas antes de seguirlos.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar con nosotros? – La señora Puckerman quiso saber.

– El viernes es el cumpleaños de Finn. No quiere una fiesta como las que ha tenido hasta ahora porque dice que ya es grande para eso. – Kurt sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Después de mucho hablarlo con mis padres, hemos decidido que tal vez sea una buena ocasión para su primera... "fiesta de pijamas para chicos" – El castaño hizo un gesto de comillas. – Mis padres y yo estaremos en casa vigilándolos, simplemente les pondremos películas, pero siempre aprobadas por nosotros, nada para lo que sean demasiado jóvenes, cenarán pizzas, jugarán con la consola y luego dormirán. Evidentemente necesitamos vuestro permiso para eso.

– Me parece una gran idea, Kurt. Supongo que el viernes te los llevarás tú después del colegio. – La mujer estuvo de acuerdo.

– La idea es esa, tendríais que traer una bolsa con sus cosas, ya sabéis, pijamas, cepillo de dientes... Incluso se la podríais dar a mi padre cuando venga por la mañana a traer a Finn y así no sería necesario que vinierais por la tarde. – Hummel propuso.

– Tienes mi permiso para llevarte a Noah.

– Supongo que tú deberás hablar con tus padres. – El ojiazul miró al otro joven.

– No tengo que hablar con nadie. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones sobre la educación de Cooper. No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. – El moreno respondió muy serio.

– ¿Qué problema tienes? Mis padres y yo los cuidaremos bien, se lo pasarán genial... – Hummel intentó convencerlo.

– ¿Eres consciente de que me estás pidiendo que deje a mi hermano en casa de un desconocido? – El ojimiel lo miró con desconfianza.

– Te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Cooper en casa de su amigo. Te daré el número de teléfono de mi casa, el mío, el de mi marido y el de mis padres. Te daré la dirección de mi casa, la de mis padres, de mi tienda y del taller... ¡Todo lo que necesites! Sólo di que sí, por favor.

– ¿Se lo has pedido ya? – Finn interrumpió la conversación y todos miraron a los tres niños.

– Noah vendrá seguro. Sólo falta que le den permiso a Cooper. – Kurt miró a Blaine.

– Coop, ¿qué opinas? ¿Quieres pasar la noche en casa de la familia Hummel? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

Todos presenciaron un cruce de miradas entre los dos hermanos. Estaban teniendo una conversación entre ellos sin palabras, algo que nadie más entendía. El menor bajó la mirada sonrojado.

– Sí, quiero ir. – El niño de ojos azules susurró.

– En ese caso, no tengo ninguna objeción, supongo. – Los niños gritaron felices. – El viernes por la mañana va a ser difícil que te de las cosas de Cooper. Yo no lo traigo y dudo que Sam sepa quién es tu padre. Vendré el viernes por la tarde a dártelas y quiero que tengas preparados todos los números y direcciones que me has prometido.

– Las tendré.


	5. Capítulo 4: El cumpleaños

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic. Espero que os guste lo que viene. Es un giro en la historia y espero que, a pesar de lo duro y triste que es, os agrade...

AVISO: Finalmente el fic sí será MPreg (me habéis convencido y se me ha ocurrido una posibilidad interesante...)

_**CAPÍTULO 4: EL CUMPLEAÑOS**_

Blaine llegó al colegio de Cooper con una mochila al hombro que contenía las cosas de su hermano. No se sentía bien dejando al menor en casa de unos desconocidos pero no sabía como negarse. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Durante los últimos cinco años él había luchado para que el menor fuera un niño normal pero era consciente de que no era así. El pasado seguía afectándoles demasiado y sabía que todo se podía complicar y ni él ni Sam podrían hacer nada. Vio como Kurt esperaba a Finn y decidió acercarse a él.

– Hola. – Saludó el moreno.

– Hola. Veo que has traído las cosas de Cooper. Temía que te arrepintieras, la verdad. – El castaño le sonrió dulcemente mientras le tendía la mano para coger la bolsa. El ojimiel se la entregó.

– No te creas que me hace muy feliz pero al final Coop tiene que crecer y empezar a vivir cosas sin mí.

– Pareces una madre. – El ojiazul se burló. – No hace mucho tú tenías su edad y sabes tan bien como yo lo que se disfruta al empezar a tener algo de independencia.

– Cooper es un niño todavía.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de Finn que corría seguido por sus dos mejores amigos hacia Hummel y Anderson.

– ¿Ya tienes las cosas de Cooper? ¿Podemos irnos ya? – El chico del cumpleaños estaba nervioso y ansioso.

– Hola chicos, hola campeón. – El moreno saludó a su hermano chocando sus puños. – Un minuto, antes Kurt tiene que darme los números y las direcciones que me prometió. Además yo le doy ésto. – Blaine sacó un papel. – Aquí está el número de Sam, si ocurre algo puedes llamarlo a él y te ayudará lo mejor que pueda. También está mi número y el de la... Agencia, ya sabes. No me llames salvo que sea una emergencia que Sam no puede resolver. Cooper es alérgico a los frutos secos así que si algo no puede comerlo es suficiente con que se lo digas. Él es responsable porque sabe que lo pasará mal si come algo que no debe. Si aun así en un descuido come, llévalo al hospital y luego avisa a Sam.

– ¡Sé como cuidar a un niño! He cuidado de Finn y Noah otras veces. No te preocupes. Estaremos mis padres, mi marido y yo. Cuatro adultos para tres niños. Toma el papel con toda la información que querías. Relájate y disfruta de tu viernes libre.

El moreno cogió el papel y lo observó como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente ese papel contuviera toda la información que le había prometido el otro.

– Yo hoy trabajo. No tengo el día libre. – Informó el ojimiel sintiéndose raro. Pensaba que estaba claro ese punto al pedirle que se pusiera en contacto con Sam.

– Hay veces que se disfruta trabajando. ¿No crees? – El más alto comentó.

– Depende del trabajo, supongo. – Anderson se sintió molesto. A él no le gustaba para nada su trabajo y sólo las circunstancias lo mantenían en la agencia.

– No lleva frutos secos, ¿verdad? – Un excesivamente adorable Cooper miraba la tarta que había preparado el propio Kurt para el cumpleaños de su hermano. Todos estaban en una mesa que habían montado en la sala y habían preparado una pequeña merienda para todos que terminaba con la tarta.

– No lleva. Es un bizcocho relleno de fresas y cubierto con chocolate blanco. Cuando hemos venido he comprobado los ingredientes del chocolate y no lleva frutos secos así que puedes comer. – El castaño le informó al niño guiñándole un ojo.

– Me gusta el chocolate blanco. – Anderson sonrió ampliamente, para él era muy habitual no poder comer determinadas tartas o postres porque contenían alimentos a los que era alérgico.

Después de merendar, los niños se fueron al jardín. Adam los acompañó y jugó con ellos al fútbol mientras Burt se relajaba y Carole y Kurt terminaban de recoger las cosas. Ambos estaban en la cocina y el padre estaba viendo la televisión cuando el balón entró a la vivienda por un tiro desviado que Noah había realizado. Cooper siguió la pelota y sin querer golpeó una mesa haciendo que un jarrón cayera al suelo y se rompiera. Todos los que estaban en la residencia Hummel fueron allí para ver lo sucedido. Sin embargo, el pequeño Anderson se había escondido debajo de la mesa que había golpeado, sin importarle que algunos trozos del jarrón se le clavaran en la piel y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras temblaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Los cuatro adultos se miraron confundidos, esa no era una reacción normal de un niño. Había algo raro y necesitaban saber qué.

– Cooper, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Carole se agachó frente a él. Se preocupó un poco al ver la mano ensangrentada del niño pero mantuvo la calma.

– Tiré el jarrón sin querer, lo juro. – Los sollozos del niño preocuparon a todos.

– Finn, Noah... Creo que será mejor que subamos a buscar cosas con las que animar a Cooper, seguro que podemos encontrar alguna película y videojuegos. – Adam agarró a los dos menores y subió con ellos las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del menor de los Hummel. Su intención era que los otros descubrieran el motivo por el que el niño estaba así sin que los otros dos se enteraran. Los demás adultos observaron a los tres marcharse. Una vez desaparecieron, volvieron su atención al niño que seguía bajo la mesa.

– Cooper, sal de ahí por favor. Te estás haciendo daño. – La mujer pidió.

– No quiero. El señor Hummel me va a pegar. Eso es lo que hacen los papás cuando los niños se portan mal.

La sangre de todos se congeló, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Eso era alarmante y un claro indicio de que algo no estaba bien. Eso hizo que Kurt recordara algo...

_Flashback_

– _Supongo que tú deberás hablar con tus padres. – El ojiazul miró al otro joven._

– _No tengo que hablar con nadie. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones sobre la educación de Cooper. No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. – El moreno respondió muy serio._

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento no le dio importancia pero empezó a pensar que tal vez Blaine cuidaba de Cooper por lo pasado con su padre.

– Campeón... Tu hermano te llama así, ¿verdad? – El castaño preguntó y el niño asintió. – Estamos preocupados. Mi papá no va a pegarte. Sólo queremos que salgas de ahí para curarte las heridas.

El menor se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. El miedo le había impedido sentir el dolor. Gateó con cuidado para salir de debajo de la mesa y en cuanto estuvo fuera Kurt lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó al baño. Carole los siguió para ayudar a limpiar las heridas.

Con mucha suavidad le quitaron la ropa al niño porque estaba manchada. Burt les acercó alguna prenda de Finn, no querían ponerle el pijama todavía. Mientras curaban al pequeño pensaban como preguntarle, no querían ser rudos pero necesitaban saber las condiciones en las que vivía el niño.

– Campeón... ¿Podrías contestar a unas preguntas? – Kurt susurró mientras le ponía una camiseta limpia después de terminar de curar las heridas de las manos.

– Sé lo que me vais a preguntar. No puedo responder, Blaine me dijo que era un secreto. – El menor susurró. Carole miró a su hijo.

– Nosotros no se lo vamos a decir a nadie, sólo necesito saber si tu papá te pega. No quiero que te haga daño. – El castaño acarició la cara del pequeño y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones para curar los dos cortes que tenía en el muslo izquierdo.

– Me pegó una vez pero Blaine me defendió. Después salimos de casa y no hemos vuelto. Venimos a Lima y nos mudamos con Sam.

Los dos adultos suspiraron al escuchar las palabras del chiquillo. No negarían que les tranquilizaba saber que sólo había sido una vez y que el mayor de los hermanos había reaccionado pero en ese momento el ojiazul tuvo una duda.

– ¿Y a Blaine? ¿Tu padre le dañaba? – El joven preguntó.

– Sí, mucho. Usaba el cinturón o cualquier cosa que cogía para pegarle. Además... – De repente se silenció.

– Cariño, puedes contarnos cualquier cosa. – La señora Hummel comentó mientras terminaba de vestir al niño con cuidado para no dañar sus heridas.

– No se lo digáis a Blaine, si se entera de que entré en su habitación sin permiso se enfadará.

– Te prometemos que no le diremos nada. – Kurt dijo firmemente.

– Hay algo que vi y no entendí. Entré a la habitación de Blaine para coger sus tijeras, yo era pequeño y no me dejaban usarlas. No le digáis que las robaba de su habitación...

– No se lo diremos.

– Estaba buscándolas cuando escuché que Blaine llegaba y me escondí. Detrás de él llegó papá. Blaine intentó dejarlo fuera pero no lo consiguió. Mi papá tiró a Blaine contra la cama y lo desnudó y se puso sobre él. No vi bien qué hacían porque estaba escondido pero Blaine lloraba y mi papá gritaba... ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Me lo podríais explicar?

El aire abandonó los pulmones del castaño. Ese inocente niño estaba confesándole que su padre había violado a su hermano.

– Es algo que tienes que hablar con tu hermano. Él es el único que sabe lo que pasó. – Carole estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero intentó ser fuerte. – Ve a jugar con Finn y Noah.

Cuando el niño salió ellos se fueron a hablar con Burt y Adam. Debían hacer algo para conocer toda la historia y saber si los Anderson necesitaban ayuda porque no los dejarían solos.

– Tengo la dirección de su trabajo, creo que iré allí e intentaré hablar con él. – Kurt se levantó y cogió su abrigo. – Volveré en cuanto hable con él y me diga cómo actuar con Cooper y cómo ayudarlos.

El castaño se despidió de ellos con un beso y salió de casa de sus padres para dirigirse al prostíbulo donde trabajaba Blaine Anderson...


	6. Capítulo 5: La verdad sobre los Anderson

**N/A:** Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Estuve muy ocupada pero ya estoy libre y vuelvo a estar por aquí.

**Guest,** gracias por el comentario. Sé que os he sorprendido con el giro de la historia. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: LA VERDAD SOBRE LOS... ¿ANDERSON?**_

Blaine estaba trabajando. En esos momentos estaba tumbado boca arriba mientras otro hombre lo penetraba sin piedad. Era de esos días en los que odiaba su trabajo. Ese era ya su cuarto cliente y todos habían sido iguales. Amantes brutos sin ningún tipo de cuidado que llegan, obtenían lo que querían directamente, sin preliminares, sin rodeos y se iban. Era un mal día, aunque lo peor solía ser los sábados, los viernes no era nada tranquilo. Sin embargo, siempre había contado con su momento de paz, que era cuando llegaba a casa sigilosamente, desayunaba con Sam ya que él se levantaba para hacer algo de ejercicio antes de su turno en la agencia y luego se metía en su cama. Compartía habitación con su hermano por lo que le encantaba mirar al menor durante unos instantes hasta que se dormía. Esa noche no podría hacerlo. El hombre que estaba sobre él llegó al orgasmo, haciendo que el moreno fingiera el suyo. El cliente se tumbó a su lado y el ojimiel se levantó para intentar disimular que él no había obtenido placer por ese encuentro.

Poco después volvió a estar sólo pero vio en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía otro cliente. Se acercó y vio que había pagado por un masaje de una hora. Perfecto, un pequeño respiro en ese día tan ajetreado. Avisó que tardaría en estar listo porque necesitaba una ducha y preparar todo. A pesar de que sólo habían estado en la cama y que el otro no se había lavado, necesitaba cambiar sábanas, toallas y fundas para que los clientes no se quejaran. Sin embargo, para él lo primero era la ducha. Necesitaba quitar el sudor y esa sensación de suciedad que normalmente tenía cuando trabajaba. Sabía que eso no era algo habitual pero su vida era diferente a la de los demás compañeros. Se aplicó bastante jabón en el cuerpo y lo aclaró. Después se puso unos calzoncillos rojos unos jeans rotos y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos y preparó la habitación.

Cuando el nuevo cliente entró, Anderson no pudo evitar sentirse muerto de miedo. No se le ocurría un motivo por el que Kurt Hummel estuviera allí que no fuera preocupante.

– ¿Cooper está bien?

– Sí, tranquilo. Vengo a hablar contigo. Hay una cosa que tengo que contarte y hay algo que debes explicarme. – El castaño aclaró.

– ¿No podías hablarlo con Sam? Estoy trabajando.

– Necesito tratarlo contigo. He pagado para estar una hora aquí contigo así que no hay problema. No necesito el masaje, necesito hablar contigo.

– Está bien, te escucho. – Los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

– Cooper estaba jugando con Finn y Noah cuando tiró un jarrón. – El ojiazul se apresuró a explicar cuando vio que el otro quería hablar. – No importa, no es valioso ni es algo que sea personal, sólo era un adorno.

– Pero Cooper se asustó, ¿no es cierto? – Blaine lo miró comprendiendo cuál era la situación.

– Sí, así es. Tuvimos que presionarle para que nos contara el motivo de su reacción pero al final lo conseguimos. – Hummel anunció.

– No sé que quieres de mí. – El moreno se puso a la defensiva.

– Lo primero que quiero es asegurarme de que vuestro padre no forma parte de vuestra vida y que está en la cárcel.

– Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando saqué a Cooper de allí. No tenía dinero y estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que nos separan o de que Coop acabara otra vez con mi padre. Decidí irme lejos con él. Era todo lo que se me ocurría. Alejé a mi hermano de la familia para protegerlo. No los hemos visto desde el día en que nos fuimos y no voy a permitir que se acerquen a él otra vez. Yo lo saqué de casa de mis padres en cuanto vi que le pegaba. Yo había estado aguantando los golpes con la esperanza de cumplir los dieciocho antes de que le hiciera daño y salir de allí los dos. Sin embargo, él decidió que seis años eran suficientes para pegar a su hijo. – El ojimiel tenía las manos cerradas muy fuertes, como si se estuviese preparando para golpear a alguien. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como si esperara que en algún momento su padre apareciera para hacerles daño nuevamente.

– Tranquilo, hiciste lo que pudiste. – Kurt le acarició la espalda para consolarlo. – Eras muy joven y nadie está preparado para afrontar esa situación. A ti tu padre te pegó, al menos, eso me dijo Cooper. ¿Era algo habitual? ¿Qué más te hacía?

– Me pegaba todos los días, si no era por un motivo era por otro. Siempre había hecho algo malo por lo que merecía ser castigado. – El menor evitaba mirar al otro y pasó sus manos por su cara. Esa conversación era más difícil de lo que pensaba. El castaño se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener una confesión sobre la violación por lo que decidió que en ese momento era suficiente.

– ¿Cómo conseguisteis salir adelante? – El ojiazul cuestionó.

– Cuando salimos de casa fuimos corriendo a la estación de tren. Nos colamos en uno de los vagones y nos escondimos. Nos bajamos en una parada al azar para que fuera más difícil que nos encontraran y así fue como acabamos en Lima. – El más bajo aclaró.

– Y por eso acabaste trabajando en este lugar. – El mayor terminó la historia.

– El dueño me ayudó, me dio identificaciones falsas para Cooper y para mí ya que mi padre me denunció por secuestrar a mi hermano. Me ofreció pagar un abogado pero seguía teniendo miedo a que nos separaran o algo fuera mal. – Blaine no miraba al otro.

– ¿Tu apellido real no es Anderson? – Hummel lo miró extrañado.

– No, me lo cambié para estar a salvo. Tuve la suerte de conocer a una persona que me ayudó. Él me buscó nuevos papeles, me dio trabajo, me buscó un compañero de apartamento, un colegio para Cooper e incluso me adelantó dinero para poder empezar. Antes de eso pasamos dos noches en la calle. – El moreno le contó.

– Estoy muy sorprendido, no me esperaba una historia tan triste. Supongo que trabajas aquí por necesidad más que porque te guste. No sé como os puedo ayudar. – Kurt le acarició la espalda. El ojimiel comenzó a llorar a pesar de haber estado conteniéndose y el otro lo abrazó.

– Me sentí muy solo y pensé que no lo conseguiría. – El más bajo susurró.

– Tu hermano necesita ayuda. Tiene que ir a un psicólogo que le ayude a superar lo que ha vivido. Tienes que pensar en lo que es lo mejor para él. – El castaño seguía abrazándolo pero noto como el menor se apartaba de él de manera brusca.

– ¡Eso es todo lo que hago! No puedo llevarlo a un psicólogo porque haría preguntas y acabaría enterándose de la verdad. Yo podría ir a la cárcel y él podría volver con nuestro padre. – Anderson estaba muy enfadado y se levantó del sillón.

– ¿Has pensado en qué le dirás a Cooper cuando tenga edad para comprender las cosas? ¿Lo que sentirá cuando se entere de que has sacrificado todo por él? Además... – El ojiazul se mordió el labio, había estado a punto de desvelar la confesión que le había hecho el niño.

– Lo sé, sé que llegará un punto en el que se avergonzará de lo que hago y que sentirá asco por mí, porque realmente eso es lo que merezco. Mi profesión no es respetable y no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para él. Sin embargo, me alegra decir que cuando tenga dieciocho seré capaz de darle el dinero suficiente para que estudie lo que quiera. Soy consciente de que probablemente lo perderé pero al menos sé que estará seguro. – Blaine se paseaba por la habitación nervioso. Esa conversación no era algo agradable.

– ¡¿Qué?! Estás criando a Cooper de una manera increíble, es un buen chico y será capaz de hacer juicios por sí mismo. Él entenderá que todo lo has hecho por él y me cuesta creer que ese inocente y dulce niño vaya a alejarse de ti sólo porque trabajas aquí. Me refería a que él se sentirá mal porque estás cargando tú solo con toda la responsabilidad y olvidándote de ti. ¿Acaso no tenías sueños con dieciséis años? ¿No querías ir a la universidad o dedicarte a algo? ¿Te dedicas tiempo a ti o sólo se lo dedicas a él? ¿Has acudido a fiestas, discotecas o pubs? ¿Te has emborrachado alguna vez? ¿Has tenido pareja? ¿Has viajado? Eres muy joven para vivir como lo estás haciendo. – El más alto se movió y acabó sentado en el borde del asiento.

– No tengo tiempo para mí. Trabajo y estoy con él. El día tiene veinticuatro horas, ni un segundo más.

– ¿Has intentado encontrar otro trabajo?

– No tengo el graduado escolar, no tengo experiencia en nada. Lo he intentado pero nadie quiere contratarme. La cosa se pone peor cuando saben a qué me dedico ahora. – El moreno volvió a sentarse.

– Tal vez pueda encontrarte algo. Dame tiempo y veremos qué consigo. – Los dos se abrazaron con cariño.

* * *

Cooper se despertó y tardó unos segundos en recordar el motivo por el que no estaba en su cama y su hermano no estaba dormido en la cama de al lado. Se levantó y bajó a desayunar. La señora Hummel lo recibió en la cocina y le entregó un vaso de leche y unas tortitas con trozos de fruta y sirope de chocolate. El niño comenzó a comer cuando sus amigos entraron ya que habían sido despertados por Adam. Finn parecía molesto mientras el rubio se marchaba porque había quedado para hacer un proyecto de la universidad.

– Lo odio. – Susurró el más alto. – ¿Por qué Kurt no se casó con Sebastian?

– Sebastian sólo es amigo de Kurt. – Aclaró su madre.

– Pero Adam es aburrido...

Los niños terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a jugar al jardín.

– ¿Quién es Sebastian? – Anderson quiso saber.

– El mejor amigo de mi hermano. Son inseparables.

– ¡Ah! Como Sam y Blaine. – Cooper entendió.

– No. Seb no va a buscarme al colegio ni vive con Kurt... ¿Has pensado que tal vez tu hermano te miente y Sam es su novio? – Hummel lo miró.

– Ojalá, pero sé que no son nada. Sam ha traído una novia a casa. Sin embargo rompieron por mi culpa. – El niño parecía triste.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a la chica? – Puckerman preguntó.

– Ella no quería pasar tiempo conmigo pero Sam me tenía que cuidar mientras Blaine trabaja. Una tarde discutieron mientras yo estaba en mi habitación. Dijo cosas muy feas de mi hermano y de mí y Sam la echó de casa. No la he vuelto a ver. – Aclaró Anderson.

– Es una bruja. – Noah se compadeció de su amigo. – ¿Y tu hermano ha tenido novia?

– No, nunca me ha presentado a nadie. Creo que no tiene tiempo para conocer a nadie. Aunque creo que le gustan los chicos. Una vez escuché a Sam decir que lo que Blaine necesitaba era un novio que lo ayudara.

– ¿Y si juntamos a Kurt y a Blaine? Así Finn se deshace de Adam y Blaine obtiene esa ayuda que necesita. – Puck pensó que había tenido la mejor idea de la historia.

– Me parece bien. – El más alto estuvo de acuerdo.

– A mí también. – Cooper sonrió. Era consciente de que su hermano se esforzaba mucho para que él fuera feliz y sabía que debía hacer algo por él. Tal vez Kurt era el mejor "regalo" que podía hacerle a su hermano...


	7. Capítulo 6: Acercamiento

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Sé que la historia de Blaine es triste, pero ten en cuenta que Kurt no siempre estará a su lado. Sebastian seguirá apareciendo. No pudo evitar la boda, Kurt es un tanto terco. Sin embargo, estará cuando su amigo lo necesite. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: ACERCAMIENTO**_

Blaine entraba a la tienda de música en la que trabajaba Kurt. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y el inseparable abrigo azul marino que era imprescindible en esos días. Cuando el castaño lo vio entrar esbozó una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo el lugar.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – El ojiazul se acercó a él.

– Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente. – El moreno le dio al otro un papel.

El más alto extendió el folio y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Querido Blaine_

_Me gustas mucho. Quiero que seas mi novio porque eres muy guapo. Seguro que besas muy bien y bamos a pasear de la mano por el parque. Te quiero mucho._

_Kurt Hummel_

– Yo no he escrito esto. – Hummel tenía las mejillas rojas.

– Eso está claro, la letra es la de un niño de diez años, no creo que escribas vamos con "B" en vez de con "V", mucho menos que escribas cartas en el siglo XXI y aun menos que el concepto que tengas de una carta de amor sea ese. – El ojimiel aclaró con tranquilidad.

– ¿Entonces?

– Me gustaría saber porqué mi hermano y tu hermano han creído buena idea que tú y yo seamos novios y que "vayamos a pasear de la mano por el parque". – El más bajo miró al otro a los ojos.

– A Finn no le gusta Adam y no te negaré que él tampoco hace nada por mejorar esa situación. Supongo que él y Cooper hablaron sobre algo de eso. – Kurt se sintió triste al comprobar que su hermano seguía pensando lo mismo sobre su marido.

– Tendremos que tener cuidado. Este movimiento es claro que es de ellos pero podríamos confundir alguno. – Anderson aclaró.

– Por supuesto. No querremos que te enamores de mí por culpa de dos niños que se creen cupido, ¿verdad? – El castaño bromeó.

– ¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo? ¡Ha! Ni en tus mejores sueños. Mi corazón no tiene hueco para nadie que no sea Cooper y Sam... Tú no estás en él. – Blaine siguió la broma.

– Puede que como novio no pero... ¿Cómo amigo? – El ojiazul parecía esperanzado.

– No tengo mucho tiempo para amigos... Con Sam es diferente porque él comparte tiempo con Cooper y además, puedo pasar tiempo con él cuando no trabajo. Pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

– Lo entiendo.

– El sábado, después de recogerlo en tu casa me fui al parque con él hasta que Sam salió de trabajar y se quedó con él mientras yo estaba en la agencia. Él es mi mundo, al menos durante los próximos siete años. – El moreno aclaró.

– Él verá lo que has hecho por él y te apoyará y te agradecerá todo. Ya lo verás.

* * *

Carole estaba cosiendo los pantalones de trabajar de su marido mientras Kurt estaba a su lado, viendo un programa en el que se realizaban cambios de imagen. Finn estaba durmiendo en la habitación, Burt estaba en un viaje de negocios y Adam tenía que estudiar, por lo que se había quedado en la casa que compartía con su esposo. El timbre de la residencia de los Hummel sonó y el castaño se levantó para abrir extrañado. Era un poco tarde y no se podía creer que alguien los interrumpiera. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un chico alto, muy atractivo, rubio de ojos verdes que cargaba en brazos a un somnoliento Cooper.

– ¿Eres Kurt? – El recién llegado preguntó un poco cohibido.

– Sí. Supongo que eres Sam. ¿Pasa algo? – El ojiazul se hizo a un lado para que el otro pudiera pasar.

– Blaine ha tenido un accidente de trabajo. Tengo que ir a buscarlo. – Carole se levantó al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – La mujer estaba nerviosa.

– No lo sé, pero necesito pediros un favor. No tengo con quién dejar a Cooper. Normalmente lo dejaría con una vecina pero ella no está. ¿Os importa quedaros con él? – Evans pidió.

– ¡Por supuesto que nos quedamos con él! Pero... ¿Cómo está Blaine y qué le ha pasado? Sabemos a qué se dedica, no tienes que ocultarnos nada. – Hummel quitó al niño de los brazos del otro para sostenerlo él.

– Un cliente no muy amable. No sé más. Voy a ir a buscarlo. – Sam le dio a Carole una bolsa con cosas del niño. – Si no os importa, ¿podíais llevar mañana a Coop al colegio y ya lo recogeré yo? No quiero que estéis despiertos y no sé cuanto tardaré en...

– Tráelo aquí. Nosotros estamos solos y podemos ayudarle. No quiero quedarme con la duda de como está. Estoy segura que no podré dormir si no lo veo sano y salvo. – La señora Hummel pidió.

– Está bien. Vendré con él pero puede que tarde algo. No sé con qué me encontraré.

* * *

Kurt llevó al niño a la habitación de Finn. Ya llevaba el pijama y sólo tenían que quitarle el abrigo ya que con las prisas Sam no había vestido a Cooper. El menor de los Hummel se despertó cuando el otro tumbó a Anderson en la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Finn con los ojos cerrados.

– Cooper ha tenido que venir a dormir esta noche. Mañana os llevaré yo al colegio a los dos.

– ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la habitación de invitados? – El pequeño se frotó los ojos.

– Seguramente Sam y Blaine se queden también a dormir. No te preocupes, duerme.

– ¿Se pondrá bien? – Cooper habló por primera vez, mientras se abrazaba a Finn en busca de consuelo.

– Seguro que no es nada y Sam está exagerando. Tu hermano es fuerte.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Esa vez fue el otro niño el que formuló la pregunta.

– No lo sé, estaba trabajando. Cuando lleguen sabremos más.

– Seguro que un cliente le ha vuelto a pegar. – El menor susurró, asombrando a los hermanos.

– ¿Es algo habitual? – El mayor se interesó.

– Ha pasado otras veces.

– No os preocupéis, vosotros a dormir que mañana tenéis que ir al cole.

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Sam y Blaine. El moreno tenía un corte en la ceja y caminaba con dificultad, ayudado por su amigo. El castaño se puso al otro lado y sujetó al ojimiel. Los tres subieron a la habitación mientras Carole buscaba el botiquín. Por suerte estaba muy bien preparado porque Adam estudiaba medicina.

Tumbaron a Anderson en la cama y el rubio comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

– Es peor por el cuerpo, necesito algo para desinfectar las heridas. – Susurró el ojiverde.

– Yo creo que necesitará puntos en la ceja. – El castaño tocó la cara del más bajo con mucha suavidad.

– Deberíais llevarlo a un médico. – La mujer casi suplicó.

– No podemos, harían demasiadas preguntas. Insistirían en denunciar pero no podemos hacerlo. – Aclaró Evans.

– ¿Por qué no? No debéis permitir que nadie os haga daño. – La señora Hummel quiso saber.

– Porque sería despedido de la agencia, tenemos que ser discretos ante todo. Además, nuestra profesión no es legal y podría tener problemas. – Sam parecía molesto. – Si os molesta tenernos aquí puedo llevarlo a casa e, incluso podría volver a por Cooper.

– ¡No! – Kurt gritó sin darse cuenta de que podía despertar a los niños. – Confiamos en vuestro criterio. Aunque sí puede verlo un médico...

* * *

Adam salió de la habitación de invitados y bajó al salón donde estaban Sam, Carole y Kurt. Los tres lo miraron algo nerviosos.

– Le he cosido la ceja y le he curado las heridas. Parece que no tiene nada grave pero volveré mañana para asegurarme. Si tiene fiebre, vómitos o algún síntoma que penséis que no es habitual, llamarme o llevarlo al médico. Creo que deberá hacerse unos análisis, pero eso lo dejo a vuestra elección. – El británico comentó.

– Gracias. – El otro rubio se levantó para darle la mano.

– ¿No vais al médico cuando pasan estas cosas? – Preguntó Crawford.

– No, pero sí va cuando hay algo que no tiene que ver con nuestra profesión. – Aclaró el otro rubio.

– Si os vuelve a pasar, llamarme a mí. Me gustaría saber que os atiende alguien preparado.

– Muchas gracias.

* * *

Blaine se despertó en una habitación extraña. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior y no sabía como había llegado allí. Recordó que un cliente lo había contratado para ir a un hotel. Una vez llegó allí se encontró con que lo ataron y varios chicos comenzaron a abusar de él, golpeándolo y sin usar protección. El pánico se apoderó de él... ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? ¿Qué pasaría con Cooper? Intentó moverse pero el dolor era inmenso. Sin embargo, fue consciente de que no estaba atado. Tal vez la puerta estaba cerrada y no podría salir.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y abrió la puerta. Todo era muy extraño. Bajó unas escaleras y se encontró en un lugar que conocía, era la casa de los padres de Kurt, había estado allí cuando fue a buscar a Cooper después del cumpleaños de Finn.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Blaine! Qué alegría que te hayas despertado. – El castaño salía de la cocina. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Me duele todo... ¿Qué hago aquí? – El ojimiel estaba confuso.

– Sam vino para dejarnos a Cooper y nos contó lo que había pasado, le pedimos que te trajera aquí.

– ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

– Le pedí a Vicky que me sustituyera hoy, tenía que cuidarte. Sam está trabajando y Cooper en el colegio. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte... ¿Quieres desayunar?

Anderson dejó que durante toda la mañana Hummel lo cuidara. Era una sensación agradable, sólo Evans se preocupaba por él de esa manera. Llamó a la agencia, se tomaría unos días libres, al menos hasta que se le curaran las heridas y se hiciera los análisis para comprobar que no había contraído ninguna enfermedad. Aprovecharía esos días para descansar y pasar tiempo con su hermano. Y tal vez también los aprovecharía para conocer a ese joven de ojos azules que tanto quería estar a su lado... Al menos, como amigo, no podían ser nada más.


	8. Capítulo 7: Una nueva persona en tu vida

**N/A:** Avisé que el protagonista de la historia sería Blaine. Sé que al principio no lo parecía, pero ahora veréis que todo vuelve a lo que estáis acostumbrados cuando leeis mis historias. Blaine es el protagonista...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NUEVA PERSONA EN TU VIDA**_

Blaine pasó unos días en su casa, recuperándose de sus heridas y esperando los resultados de los análisis. No vio a Kurt durante todo ese tiempo ya que su marido hizo el examen que tanto había estado preparando y los dos se dedicaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. El moreno aprovechó para pasar más tiempo con su hermano. Lo llevaba al colegio y lo recogía, iban juntos al parque, jugaban al fútbol... Esa tarde los dos se divertían mientras el mayor le enseñaba un regate. En una jugada, el balón se alejó de ellos y Cooper fue tras él. Un hombre corpulento recogió la pelota. El ojimiel se acercó a su hermano para vigilar que no le pasaba nada.

– Creo que ésto es tuyo. – El desconocido le dio el balón al niño.

– Sí, gracias señor. – El ojiazul se mostró respetuoso pero sin ser demasiado amigable.

– Gracias. – Blaine llegó al lado de su hermano y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño.

– ¿Es tu hijo? Pareces muy joven... – El hombre quiso saber.

– Es mi hermano. – Aclaró el pequeño, haciendo que el ojimiel se sintiera incómodo.

– Wow, vaya suerte tienes. Yo no tenía un hermano que jugara conmigo al fútbol americano.

– Yo no juego al fútbol americano, prefiero el europeo. – Cooper comentó. Podía ser un niño, pero se había percatado de que el desconocido miraba a Blaine de una manera especial. Si Kurt o Sam no iba a ser el novio del mayor de los Anderson, él tenía que encontrar a otros candidatos. Por eso necesitaba mantener la conversación. – ¿Usted sabe jugar?

– No, nunca he jugado... ¿Me enseñarías?

El pequeño miró a su hermano, no sabía qué responder. Por una parte quería que ese hombre se uniera a ellos en el juego para ver si podía emparejarlos. Por otra, sabía que no podía confiar en extraños y que ya había hablado un poco más de lo que debería.

– Creo que alguien acaba de darse cuenta de que está hablando con un desconocido. – Blaine aclaró al ver el silencio del niño.

– Claro, no hay que hablar con extraños, lo que hace esto muy raro porque yo soy un extraño... Me llamo Dave Karofsky.

– Yo soy Blaine y él es Cooper. – El mayor de los Anderson aclaró, un poco más relajado al darse cuenta de que el interés del otro era por él y no por el pequeño.

Siguieron jugando un rato los tres, Dave era muy cariñoso con el niño pero sin que llegara a parecer raro. Además, era amable con Blaine e intentaba coquetear con él de manera sutil. Estuvieron allí hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y ya no se veía con tanta claridad. Estaban a punto de encender las luces del parque.

– Creo que es hora de irnos a cenar. – El moreno comentó.

– Sí... ¿Podría tener tu número de teléfono? Tal vez podamos encontrarnos otra vez y pasar más tiempo juntos. – Karofsky preguntó ilusionado.

– Claro, ¿por qué no?

Blaine cogió el teléfono del otro adulto y apuntó su número de teléfono. Dave hizo lo mismo.

* * *

– Así que... ¿Un chico? – Preguntó Sam alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara. Él, Blaine y Cooper estaban cenando la pizza que habían preparado entre los tres, una de las especialidades de esa "familia". Esa noche era la vuelta al trabajo del moreno, por lo que pronto saldría de la casa.

– Sí, era alto y grande. No sé si guapo o no... No sé cuando un hombre es feo o guapo pero era muy divertido y sabe jugar al fútbol. – Cooper aclaró, dando los datos que él consideraba importantes en ese momento.

– ¿Tú que dices, Blainy? ¿Era guapo? – El rubio preguntó con una sonrisa.

– No tanto como tú. – El moreno bromeó antes de mandarle un beso.

– Jajajaja. Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero si esperas a encontrar a alguien a mi altura, lo tendrás claro... Además de que será demasiado alto para ti y tendrás que saltar para llegar a darle un beso en la mejilla. – El ojiverde siguió burlándose.

– Por algo jamás tendría una relación contigo. – El mayor de los Anderson comentó.

– ¡Seamos serios! Blaine, dejemos nuestras tonterías y háblame en serio de ese hombre... ¿Te gustó? – Evans quiso saber.

– Bueno... Fue muy simpático y amable con Cooper. Además de que fue dulce. Tiene su atractivo y... – El moreno se sonrojó.

– ¿Y...? – El rubio estaba muy atento a las reacciones de su amigo. Sin embargo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono del ojimiel. Anderson lo abrió y vio un mensaje.

"_Ha sido un placer jugar contigo y con Cooper... ¿Podríamos tomar un café juntos? Dave"_

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre era amable y le gustaba que coqueteara con él. Decidió responder.

"**Trabajo los fines de semana. Tengo libre los lunes, martes y miércoles hasta la hora de ir a recoger a Coop. Blaine"**

– ¿Ligando por teléfono? Me encanta verte con esa sonrisa. – Sam comentó y el niño no pudo estar más de acuerdo. El moreno iba a decir algo pero el sonido de tu teléfono le avisó de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"_En ese caso, cambio la invitación a una comida. Podríamos estar juntos durante mi hora para comer. Dave"_

– Sam... ¿Te importa si salgo a comer el lunes? – El ojimiel miró a su amigo.

– Blaine tiene una cita, Blaine tiene una cita... – El rubio comenzó a cantar y pronto el menor se unió a su canción. Blaine no podía parar de reír por las caras que ponía su mejor amigo y lo feliz que parecía su hermano. – Así que... ¿Me vas a cambiar por otro? – El ojiverde puso cara triste, como si realmente le habría cambiado por otro.

– Sabes que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón...

* * *

El primer día de trabajo de Blaine en la agencia tras sus "vacaciones" fue agotador. Todos sus clientes habituales se habían enterado de su regreso y quisieron satisfacer su deseo de estar con él. Odiaba eso, lo peor de estar tiempo sin ir a trabajar era que a su vuelta parecía que tenía que recuperar el trabajo perdido. Y normalmente, sus clientes no se conformaban con algo sencillo, esos días lo llevaban al límite. Además, el fin de semana fue como solía ser habitual y no tuvo un sólo día tranquilo, muchos clientes, todos en busca de sexo rápido. Por eso el lunes se levantó muy cansado. Sam le ayudó a elegir ropa para su cita (aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una cita) y le dio algunos consejos.

– Estás nervioso. – Afirmó el rubio mientras su amigo intentaba hacer el nudo de la pajarita.

– Es mi primera cita... Si es que ésto es una cita. – Susurró el moreno.

– Relájate, sé tú mismo y sonríe. Te amará. – El ojiverde se acercó para ayudarle con la pajarita.

– ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere de que trabajo en la agencia? ¿Y cuando sepa que no he tenido nunca una cita o una relación? ¡Tengo veintiún años!

– Inspira... – El ojimiel hizo lo que su amigo le pedía – Espira... – El más bajo soltó el aire que retenía. – Eres una gran persona y cualquiera sería afortunado de estar contigo.

* * *

Blaine se sintió un poco intimidado al entrar al restaurante donde Dave lo había invitado. Era un sitio elegante aunque no en exceso. Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y camisa blanca lo acompañó hasta una mesa donde Karofsky lo esperaba. El más alto se levantó para saludar al otro estrechando su mano y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Luego esperó a que el otro se sentara para volver él a su asiento. Era claro que intentaba ser todo un caballero. La camarera les dio el menú y el ojimiel se tensó un poco. Aunque los precios no eran excesivos, no era algo que él pudiera permitirse.

– Pareces nervioso. – Dijo Dave cuando la camarera se marchó después de apuntar sus pedidos.

– Hace mucho que no tenía una cita. – Anderson comentó aunque pronto se arrepintió porque no estaba seguro de que fuera cita.

– Adorable... ¿Cuánto tiempo si se puede saber? – El más alto quiso saber.

– La verdad es que... Nunca he tenido una cita. – Blaine susurró, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

– ¡Oh! Vale... No te preocupes. No entiendo por qué un chico tan atractivo y maravilloso como tú no ha tenido nunca una cita, pero me halaga ser el primero.

– No tengo mucho tiempo... Mi hermano es mi prioridad y... Sólo tengo libre los lunes, martes y miércoles hasta que voy a buscarlo al colegio. Normalmente las personas están trabajando a esas horas.

– Bueno, tú y yo podemos quedar siempre que quieras a esta hora. No es mucho pero podemos vernos... Además, tu hermano me cae muy bien, también podríamos ir al parque los tres... Quiero conocerte y tal vez podamos llegar a ser más que amigos algún día. Encontraré la manera de que podamos conseguirlo.

– Me encantaría... – Anderson sonrió porque era la primera vez que alguien buscaba todas las posibilidades de verlo y pasar tiempo con él.

Tal vez Dave Karofsky era lo que Blaine necesitaba para encontrar una vida más o menos normal. No sabía que pasaría cuando el más alto descubriera su pasado y a lo que se dedicaba. Pero hasta ese momento, disfrutaría de lo que vendría a su vida. Algo le decía que todo mejoraría.


	9. Capítulo 8: Esperanza

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Espero que os siga gustando...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Kurt tal vez trate en enterarse... Al final, Blaine y él no son buenos amigos pero... Llegará el momento en el que todo "estallará", pero aun no... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: ESPERANZA** _

Kurt estaba ansioso por ver a Blaine. Tantos días sin estar con él le estaban afectando. Se notaba nervioso, ansioso y con mucho deseo sexual. Llegó a la agencia y saludó a la recepcionista antes de dejar dinero. A pesar de la discreción del lugar, no quería arriesgarse a que descubriera lo que hacía. El castaño sabía que estaba engañando a su marido y también sabía que Anderson no se encontraba muy cómodo con esos encuentros pero él los necesitaba e intentaría hacer que el otro estuviera cómodo... ¿Eso lo convertía en egoísta?

Entró en la sala donde Blaine lo esperaba. Le sonrió tímidamente mientras cerraba la puerta. El moreno parecía que se relajaba al verlo. El ojiazul se desnudó a toda prisa y se tumbó en la cama. El más bajo se también se quitó la ropa y se tumbó sobre él. Comenzó a frotarse con Hummel, haciendo que éste se sintiera muy excitado.

Kurt sintió un deseo inmenso pero algo le hizo ver que tal vez no estaba siendo muy justo. Por eso abrazó al otro y rodó para que quedara debajo. Se estiró para conseguir un preservativo de sabores. En ese momento eligió uno amarillo, preguntándose a qué sabría. Abrió el papel y colocó el condón en el miembro excitado de Blaine. Si de algo estaba seguro el castaño, era de que se le daba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Primero lamió el miembro del menor, comprobando que el preservativo sabía a plátano. El ojiazul se concentró en darle mucho placer al otro.

El moreno no podía creer lo que pasaba. Sentía como las caricias de la lengua ajena le daban un placer indescriptible y cada vez que su miembro golpeaba la garganta de Hummel le parecía que veía las estrellas. Nunca había sentido tanto placer, había tenido orgasmos durante su trabajo, eso era algo inevitable, pero nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan intensas. Tal vez porque nunca nadie se había centrado tanto en darle placer en vez de en recibirlo.

El cuerpo del ojimiel comenzó a tensarse y temblaba de vez en cuando. Aguantó durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente gimió con fuerza mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Era la primera vez que sentía uno con tanta intensidad. Quizá era porque todavía le afectaba el hecho de la penetración por el recuerdo de los abusos de su padre.

Kurt retiró el preservativo y comprobó que había conseguido su objetivo. Blaine había disfrutado de su encuentro y eso le permitía sentirse mejor.

– ¿Te ha gustado? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Sí, mucho. Pero creo que tú te has quedado con las ganas. – El moreno besó al otro.

– Para eso vamos a seguir ahora. Quiero que me hagas todo lo que me hiciste el día que nos conocimos, el masaje y también algo más, lo dejo a tu elección, lo que más te apetezca. – El ojiazul dijo, esperando que eso compensara un poco las cosas y que el menor buscara algo para que disfrutaran los dos.

Blaine así lo hizo, primero se dieron la vuelta para quedar sobre el otro. Se besaron mientras el moreno lo preparaba con sus dedos. Se puso el preservativo, se aplicó lubricante y penetró al castaño. Ambos sintieron un placer inmenso cuando el ojimiel estuvo completamente dentro del otro.

El más bajo comenzó con las embestidas duras y rápidas que sabía que volvían loco al ojiazul. Hummel llegó al orgasmo entre los fuertes brazos del menor, que lo sostenían con fuerza. Después, Anderson eligió servirle una cena a Kurt en su cuerpo. Por eso pidió que les llevaran la comida y la bebida a la habitación antes de empezar con el masaje.

Diez minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine abrió y entró la bandeja.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó el moreno. El castaño lo miró intrigado mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado. – ¿Has comido alguna vez usando el cuerpo de alguien como plato?

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era algo que nunca había hecho, sin embargo, le emocionaba poder hacerlo esa noche.

Anderson puso algo de Sushi en su vientre, pecho y boca. El ojiazul lo comió todo sin protestar, sintiendo toda la sensualidad y excitación que eso provocaba. Luego bebió algo de vino blanco del ombligo del ojimiel. Pidió que intercambiaran posiciones para que el menor también comiera algo en el cuerpo del otro. Eso era algo que lo excitó más. El postre también fue servido en el cuerpo de ambos, era fruta con chocolate. Sensual, erótico y placentero. Tanto que volvieron a tener relaciones... La noche fue cara para Hummel, pero pagó con gusto porque nunca había disfrutado tanto con un hombre... Ojalá Adam le dejase hacer la mitad de las cosas que hacía con Blaine...

* * *

La sexta cita entre Blaine y Dave fue como las anteriores, comieron juntos en un restaurante que era lo suficientemente caro para el menor como para poder pagar su parte. Poco a poco iban hablando de cosas personales, pero el ojimiel evitaba hablar de su niñez y de su profesión porque no se sentía cómodo.

– Blaine, yo... – El más robusto se puso nervioso. – Me gustas y quiero... Quiero... Quiero... ¿Querrías que fuéramos novios? Ya sabes, conocer a mis padres, yo a tu familia... No sé...

– Dave, de verdad que me encantaría pero... Hay cosas de mí que no sabes pero que cuando te las cuente querrás alejarte de mí. – El más bajo miró a su plato.

– Eres una gran persona, cuidas a tu hermano como si fuera tu hijo. Trabajas mucho para darle lo mejor. Eres dulce, amable, divertido, atractivo, sexy... ¿Qué puede haber en tu vida que me aleje de ti? – Karofsky agarró la mano de su acompañante.

– Yo... Soy prostituto. Me dedico a darle placer a los hombres y mujeres que solicitan mi compañía. – Anderson miró fijamente al otro.

– ¿Qué motivo te ha llevado a esa profesión? – Dave preguntó.

– ¿Qué? – Blaine estaba sorprendido.

– Quiero saber por qué te dedicas a eso. No es lo mismo que lo hagas porque te gusta o porque lo necesitas. Quiero que seas totalmente sincero. No voy a juzgarte, sólo quiero entenderte.

El ojimiel suspiró sonoramente, era muy raro contar su vida, pero sabía que le debía al otro sinceridad. Además, debía ser totalmente sincero, no podía ocultarle nada.

– Mi padre me pegaba... Me pegaba y me violaba... Aguanté todo lo que pude pero cuando vi que golpeaba a Cooper... No lo pude soportar más. Mi hermano y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí pero no conseguía trabajo. No tuve alternativa, me tenía que encargar de todos los gastos de Cooper. No me gusta dedicarme a eso, pero no tengo alternativa.

Anderson dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. El otro la limpió con su mano, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran de nuevo.

– Todavía no me has respondido.

– ¿A qué? – Blaine estaba confundido.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Dave sonrió y el menor lo imitó.

– Vas a necesitar mucha paciencia conmigo. Nunca he tenido novio.

– Tampoco habías tenido citas y creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien.

– ¿Y mi profesión? ¿No te molesta?

– No te negaré que no me agrada especialmente que haya otros hombres o mujeres que te toquen, te besen y... Pero entiendo la situación y es algo lógico, que encaja en como eres. Harías cualquier cosa por Cooper y eso es algo que admiro de ti. Antepones a las personas que amas a tu felicidad.

– Gracias por entenderlo.

– ¿Y tu respuesta?

– Sí, quiero ser tu novio.

Los dos se dieron un pequeño beso. Para Anderson era todo tan mágico que no se lo podía creer. Esperaba que le llegara el golpe pronto. La vida siempre le había dado un golpe cuando parecía que todo se solucionaba. Sin embargo, alguien había llegado para intentar hacerlo feliz, para intentar llevarle algo de luz a su vida. Por primera vez en su vida, Blaine tenía un motivo para tener esperanza y sonreír.


	10. Capítulo 9: Una nueva vida

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero estaba avanzando demasiado rápido en mis notas y no quería acabar el fic en pocos capítulos, por lo que paré para ver si se me ocurría alguna idea nueva... Puedo decir que ha sido algo productivo.

**Marcy**, muchas gracias. Me encanta hacer sufrir a Blaine, es mi favorito y siempre es el que más sufre. Él es mi bebé y el que tiene que merecer la felicidad absoluta. Siento lo que pasó en Gleeklatino pero la página está abandonada (egoístamente diré que al menos así he podido saber tu opinión, espero que vuelvas a comentar). Besos

**Olga Moreno**, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, aquí tengo seguidores y voy a seguir escribiendo, no tengo intenciones de abandonar el fic. Lo que pasó en Gleeklatino era algo que parecía inevitable desde hace un tiempo... Tuve mis dudas para subir este fic en GL desde el principio y el tiempo me ha mostrado que fue un error. Debí dejarlo sólo aquí y en Wattpad. El foro está abandonado y eso hace que las pocas que quedamos nos desanimemos... Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Besos

**Yamii**, cariño. Muchas gracias. La perver de tu amiga tiene muchas cosas pensadas. Sé que no quieres que Blaine esté con Karofsky pero la historia es así... Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

Blaine y Karofsky llevaban dos semanas de relación. El más alto intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con su novio. Sam y Cooper formaban parte de muchos de los planes de la pareja. El rubio además se ofrecía a cuidar del menor para que pasaran tiempo a solas y no sólo las comidas entre semana. Anderson había descubierto nuevas sensaciones. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el otro lo besaba, ese deseo de estar con él a todo momento, sentirse especial a su lado. Era la primera vez que Blaine sentía todo eso, sentía que podía ser feliz, que merecía ser feliz.

Sin embargo, esa noche estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaría en la casa de Dave, la primera vez en la que se daban las condiciones para que ambos intimaran más allá de simples besos y dulces caricias. No sabía si estaba preparado pero al menos contaba con la seguridad de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan malo como en el trabajo.

La pareja cenó con tranquilidad, por suerte esa noche el más bajo no tenía que trabajar y eso facilitaba las cosas. Después fueron al sillón y comenzaron con una sesión de besos y caricias. La temperatura aumentaba y ellos se sentían inseguros, pero incapaces de detenerse. Cuando Blaine desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa de Karofsky, éste se separó un poco.

– Lo siento pero estoy nervioso. Has tenido muchos amantes y... No sé si estaré a la altura. – Dave susurró.

– Eso ha sido trabajo. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. Aunque si hablamos de estar inseguros, yo también debo reconocer que no estoy confiado. Para mí el sexo siempre ha sido cosa de trabajo, obligación. Nunca he estado con nadie fuera de... Bueno, ya sabes. No tengo ninguna expectativa para esta noche. Lo único que tengo es miedo de no saber darle sentimientos a algo que para mí es tan rutinario. – Anderson no dejó de mirar a su pareja en ningún momento.

– Sé que sientes algo fuerte por mí y sé que me lo vas a transmitir como lo haces con tus besos y tus caricias. – El más alto comentó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro.

– Los clientes sólo se preocupan por su propio placer. Muy pocos me han complacido. Con que no seas un amante egoísta me darás más que cualquier otro.

Siguieron con lo que habían dejado, besándose y acariciándose con mucho amor. Todo fue lento y suave, con Blaine intentando darle romanticismo a cada uno de sus movimientos y con Dave muy pendiente de cada una de las sensaciones que mostraba el más bajo para poder darle placer. La noche fue de ellos, de dos personas que se amaban y se entregaban a la pasión en cuerpo y alma. Dos corazones que latían al unísono y que no concebían una manera mejor que realmente demostrara el motivo de cada latido.

* * *

Kurt acababa de abrir la tienda de música esa mañana. Estaba organizando algunas cosas que habían quedado el día anterior sin colocar en su lugar cuando alguien entró. El castaño levantó la mirada para ver a alguien a quien conocía bien. El señor Roberts estaba allí, frente a él, sonriéndole. Era un hombre mayor, con canas en el poco pelo que le quedaba en la parte baja de la cabeza (casi en la nuca) y las patillas.

– Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae aquí? – El ojiazul se extrañó.

– Vengo a hablar contigo de negocios. – El recién llegado comentó. Él era el dueño de una de las boutiques de moda más conocidas en Lima. Vendía ropa elegante de otros diseñadores y suya propia. Contaba con Hummel como uno de sus mejores clientes.

– Te escucho. – Kurt se acercó a él y lo miró intrigado.

– Sabes que me voy a jubilar y estoy buscando a alguien que me compre el negocio. Sin embargo no puedo vendérselo a cualquiera. Necesito a alguien que entienda de moda y sólo puedo pensar en ti para eso. Diseñas parte de tu vestuario desde que tenías quince años y tienes un gusto exquisito.

– ¿Quedarme con la boutique? Estoy aquí, tengo que atender la tienda...

– Puedes ampliar el horario de Victoria o puedes contratar a alguien más. Sé que aun con eso seguirás teniendo éxito en ambos locales y puedes desarrollar tu talento como diseñador.

– ¿Puedo pensarlo? Es una decisión importante.

– Puedes hacerlo. Aquí te dejo las condiciones para el traspaso. – El mayor dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa y se marchó.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a BoysBoys y entró. Le había costado decidirse pero no podía evitarlo más. Necesitaba estar con el rubio que le había robado el aliento durante los últimos días. Él lo había querido para la despedida de soltero y había soñado con él varias veces desde ese día. Se acercó a la recepcionista para pedir los servicios de White Chocolate. La mujer sonrió y le dijo que en diez minutos estaría listo.

El castaño estuvo esperando sentado a que pudiera pasar. A su lado, varios hombres y mujeres esperaban a que sus chicos de compañía estuvieran dispuestos a recibirlos. Cuando llegó su turno, se levantó y entró en la habitación número 4, tal como le había indicado la trabajadora del local.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró al objeto de su deseo vestido con unos jeans rotos y una camiseta sin mangas, desaliñado y totalmente maravilloso.

– Hola. – Smythe se sintió idiota porque no sabía como comportarse en esa situación.

– ¿Es tu primera vez? – El rubio preguntó sugerentemente.

– Sí. – Sebastian quiso golpearse en la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, no hay problema. Estoy aquí para lo que tú quieras. Intenta relajarte... ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? – Sam intentó ser sensual.

– No sé...

– ¡Ven aquí!

Evans agarró el abrigo que llevaba el castaño y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran besarse con pasión. En ese momento Smythe se olvidó de todos sus miedos y se permitió disfrutar del cuerpo del dueño de todas sus fantasías que era incluso mejor que en sus mejores sueños.

* * *

Kurt organizó una cena con su padre, Carole, Finn y Adam para poder compartir con ellos la oportunidad que había surgido. Le atraía mucho, quería seguir creciendo y la tienda de música ya no suponía ningún reto para él. Tal vez de esa manera podría contratar a Blaine para que tomara su puesto en la tienda y él así podría dedicarse por completo a diseñar y vender ropa y complementos. Victoria podría ayudarlo en los dos sitios, dependiendo de donde fuera necesaria e incluso, si lo veía oportuno, ampliarle el horario. Sólo había un problema, el dinero. El castaño les contó todo a sus acompañantes y todos se alegraron por la oportunidad.

– No tengo el dinero necesario. – Aclaró Kurt. – Tengo algo pero no suficiente.

– Yo tengo unos ahorros. – Carole comentó. – Puedo hacerte un préstamo y si necesitas más podrías acudir al banco a ver si ellos te ayudan.

– ¿Harías eso por mí? – El joven miró a su madrastra sorprendido.

– ¡Claro que sí! Puede que no sea tu madre pero eres un hijo para mí y haría por ti cualquier cosa que una madre haría por su hijo. – Ella sonrió. – Sólo te pongo una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– Contrata a Blaine. Sácalo de ese lugar donde sólo tiene dolor.

El ojiazul asintió, no era nada que no hubiera pensado ya.

* * *

Kurt y Adam llegaron a su apartamento entre sonrisas. El rubio no podía evitar ser feliz al ver como los sueños de su pareja se cumplían. Sabía que su vida se había vuelto monótona y que se presentara ante él semejante oportunidad era algo que él habría deseado. Sólo quería que su pareja fuera feliz.

El matrimonio se besó, al principio dulcemente pero pronto la necesidad empezó a mostrarse. Después de su boda habían estado un poco distanciados por los estudios de Crawford pero llevaban un par de semanas más tranquila. Hacía tiempo que habían perdido esa pasión desenfrenada que domina el corazón, el cuerpo y la mente durante las primeras semanas de relación pero seguían amándose.

Esa noche no había Hot Prince, gigolós o terceras personas que interrumpieran, sólo eran dos corazones recordándose que se amaban por encima de todo.


	11. Capítulo 10: Una oportunidad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. Sé que estais un poco desesperados porque no veis que Klaine tenga una buena salida de todo esto pero os pido que confieis en mí. En este capítulo pasan cosas que todos deseabais y esperabais. Sabeis que si digo que el fic es Klaine... Es porque es Klaine, ¿me entendeis? Ya sabeis que otras veces he puesto dos o incluso tres parejas si no lo tenía claro (Ciudad Eterna ¿Amor eterno? y Estafa De Amor) pero esta vez es sólo Klaine, con lo que eso significa. Por otro lado, los que me leeis sabéis que me gusta juntar a las parejas muy tarde, haciendo que el amor crezca poco a poco. Así que sólo pido paciencia...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: UNA OPORTUNIDAD**_

– ¿Por qué vamos a casa de un gigoló? – Sebastian preguntó mal humorado. Acompañaba a Kurt a casa de Blaine para darle la noticia de que finalmente había conseguido comprar la boutique y que había un puesto de trabajo disponible.

– Para decirle a Blaine que lo voy a contratar. Tengo que hablar con él. – El ojiazul respondía con paciencia.

– Cambio la pregunta. ¿Por qué voy YO a casa de un gigoló? – El más alto se señaló a sí mismo mientras alzaba la voz al decir "yo".

– ¿Porque me amas? – Hummel sonrió mientras su amigo bufaba.

– No entiendo por qué haces esto pero me gustará ver como Blaine y tú pasáis tiempo juntos. Todo esto me huele a divorcio próximo... – El ojiverde comentó como si estuviera hablando de algo muy normal.

– Apenas estaremos juntos. Me pasaré todos los días después del cierre para hablar con él y que me explique las cuentas. Nada más. Yo estaré en la boutique y él en la tienda de música.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento. Era la primera vez que Kurt estaba allí pero tenía la dirección desde el día del cumpleaños de Finn. Sin embargo, se sintió fatal al comprobar que el lugar no era realmente acogedor. Era el último lugar en el que se debería criar un niño. Llamaron a la puerta y abrió Sam que se quedó paralizado al ver a Sebastian.

– Hola. – El rubio evitaba mirar a su cliente. – ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

– Tengo que hablar con Blaine, tengo grandes noticias. – El ojiazul ignoró la reacción del chico.

– Pasa. Cooper, Dave y él están de compras. Pronto vendrán, puedes esperarlos aquí.

* * *

Blaine, Dave y Cooper llegaban al apartamento con varias bolsas de supermercado. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver a los dos castaños. El moreno reconoció a Sebastian de la despedida de soltero. Por su parte, Karofsky estaba extrañado.

– Que suerte que hayas venido. – Las palabras de Sam eran ciertas, los tres habían estado esperándolo en un silencio muy incómodo. El rubio no se sentía a gusto frente a Smythe.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – El moreno se dirigió directamente hacia su amigo tras dejar la compra en la mesa. Evans se puso a recoger las cosas que habían comprado pero como el apartamento tenía cocina americana no había pared que la separara del salón y podía escuchar la conversación.

– Tengo una gran noticia. Vas a cambiar de trabajo. – El ojiazul mostró una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel se quedó mirándolo mientras Cooper se abrazaba a Hummel para saludarlo.

– Voy a ampliar el negocio. Mejor dicho, voy a hacerme cargo de una boutique y no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Necesito a alguien que se haga cargo de la tienda de música y pensé en ti. – Kurt dijo directamente.

– ¿En serio? – El castaño asintió con una sonrisa y el otro lo abrazó con intensidad. – Gracias, gracias, gracias... – El más bajo susurraba en la oreja del otro mientras lo apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Hummel nunca había creído que un simple abrazo pudiera detener el corazón, nunca había creído en las mariposas en el estómago, nunca había creído en el dolor del amor. Nunca hasta ese momento. Él había creído que estaba enamorado de Adam, que él era feliz junto a su marido y que lo que ellos tenían era amor verdadero. Sin embargo, esos brazos rodeándolo, saber que lo estaba haciendo feliz y notar el agradecimiento del otro estaba llenando su corazón más de lo que nada en su vida.

Anderson se separó de él para volverse y abrazar a Karofsky, dándole un beso en los labios. Mientras la pareja se besaba, un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kurt. Había visto a muchos hombres coquetear a su marido y nunca había experimentado nada como eso. Dolía verlo pero dolía aun más saber que no podía hacer nada, que no tenía derecho a pedirles que se alejaran. Miró a Cooper recordando que Finn y él habían intentado juntarlos pero vio la sonrisa del niño, entendiendo que el más fuerte se lo había ganado. También pudo ver la sonrisa de Sam, que mostraba lo feliz que estaba por su amigo. Todo eso terminó por romper su corazón, se había dado cuenta de todo tarde.

Blaine se volvió para abrazar a Evans. El rubio lo levantó del suelo, sabía que eso era algo que su amigo siempre había deseado y le encantaba que lo habría conseguido. Se merecía ser feliz, lejos de un mundo que le dolía tanto, lejos del recuerdo de todo lo que le dañaba. Lejos de sentir que no vale nada y que no merece nada. La vida de su amigo cambiaría y él se alegraba por ello.

Por último, Anderson levantó a Cooper por los aires. El niño reía al ver la felicidad en su hermano. Él no era consciente del cambio, no entendía por qué todos estaban tan felices pero él también lo sentía. No era consciente de que por fin su hermano podría cuidarlo sin dañarse a sí mismo, que podría ayudarlo con sus estudios gracias a todo lo que ya había ahorrado, que ya no sería una vergüenza para él, que todo lo que hacía y había hecho hasta ese momento era por él, para que fuera un niño normal y feliz. Lo único que no había tenido en cuenta el mayor era que la felicidad del menor pasaba porque él también encontrara su propia felicidad.

Sebastian se sentía como un intruso entre tanta felicidad. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto, no era para tanto, ser dependiente, no suponía un gran avance. Él realmente no era consciente de todo el dolor que le suponía a Anderson esa profesión que para él sólo era una más, una manera de ganarse la vida.

* * *

Kurt se sinceró con su amigo durante el camino de vuelta a la casa de Sebastian. El ojiverde lo escuchó sin decir nada, simplemente lo escuchaba. Hummel le contó lo que sentía y aclaró la situación de Blaine, haciendo que el otro entendiera el motivo de tanta felicidad. El dependiente contaba todo lo que hasta ese momento había ocultado y se sintió aliviado al comprender que no lo juzgaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Smythe, el más alto le sirvió un whisky a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

– Kurt... Tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo. No sólo contándome lo que sientes. Tienes que actuar conforme a tus sentimientos.

– No entiendo que esperas que haga. – El ojiazul lo miró intrigado.

– Hablo de romper tu matrimonio. Todos sabíamos que era un error, todos menos tú. Ahora que ya te has dado cuenta, tienes que empezar una nueva vida. Tienes mucho que hacer todavía, sólo tienes que atreverte a soñar.

– Tal vez no me entiendas pero sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¿Para qué voy a dejar a Adam? Blaine jamás me va a amar, está muy feliz y enamorado de Dave. No voy a arriesgarme a estar solo para toda la vida. Adam me ofrece estabilidad y me hace sentir querido. Puede que no lo entiendas pero para mí es suficiente.

– ¡Estás mintiéndole! Le has sido infiel, varias veces, y en todas has pagado para disfrutar de las caricias de un hombre que te satisfacía más de lo que él jamás podrá hacer y no intentes negarlo. – El más alto levantó la mano para evitar que Hummel siguiera hablando. – Ahora reconoces que te has enamorado de ese hombre. Tienes que ser sincero y valiente. Rompe esa relación que ya está terminada. Por suerte la familia de Adam te obligó a firmar la separación de bienes y no hay niños, por lo que todo será muy fácil.

– No lo voy a dejar. No me voy a quedar solo. Blaine tiene a Dave y yo a Adam.

– ¿Y si tú pudieras tener a Blaine?

– En ese caso dejaré a Adam, pero sólo si tengo la seguridad de que Blaine estará a mi lado.

– Temes quedarte solo y eso puede que te impida ser realmente feliz.

– O puede que eso me libre de ser inmensamente desdichado.

Hummel no podía seguir con esa conversación, por lo que decidió volver a su apartamento.

* * *

Kurt llegó a su hogar y Adam estaba allí. Llevaba cinco minutos esperándolo cuando entró y le sonrió con amor, como siempre. El castaño se sintió miserable por no ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos tan puros que tenía el rubio pero él no mandaba en su corazón. Decidió besarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esos besos ya no eran lo mismo. Deseaba que fueran los labios de Blaine, así que decidió imaginarse que era el moreno. Esos deseos y las imágenes de encuentros en la agencia hicieron que la pasión y el deseo lo desbordaran. Se entregó a su marido como nunca antes había hecho. Fuerza, deseo, pasión, amor... Todo era poco para demostrar lo que su corazón gritaba, aunque no lo gritara por Crawford, que se dedicaba a recibir esas atenciones sin protestar y disfrutar de ese momento que para él era único porque nunca se habían amado así.

El mundo de Hummel estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos y sabía que pronto acabaría con él sufriendo. Pero tenía miedo de que un paso en falso le hiciera perder todo lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Estaba casado con un futuro médico y tenía dos negocios... ¿Podía arriesgar todo eso por alguien que no tenía nada?


	12. Capítulo 11: Empezar de cero

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste el capítulo (algo me dice que sí XD). Aprovecho para desearos un Feliz 2015 en el que se cumplan vuestros sueños... Os dejo el capítulo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: EMPEZAR DE CERO**_

Blaine empezó en la tienda de música acompañando a Kurt para aprender todo sobre los instrumentos, la organización, los libros, los CD's... Para sorpresa del castaño, el moreno sabía ya mucho porque siempre le gustó la música y durante su infancia pudo aprender bastante. Aun así, el ojimiel se mostraba atento a cada una de las indicaciones. Durante el segundo día el ojiazul dejó que atendiera a un cliente habitual. Era un momento clave para saber si podría dedicarse a eso, si la tienda quedaría en buenas manos. Los pocos temores que Hummel podía tener se disiparon cuando vio a Anderson, tratando al cliente con amabilidad y escuchándolo atentamente. Era un seductor nato y conseguía conectar con las personas muy fácilmente. No le extrañaba, lo había visto en la agencia y sabía que su éxito se debía en gran parte a su carácter.

Sin embargo, ese periodo de aprendizaje llevó a que los dos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos. La amabilidad y el agradecimiento de Blaine se mezclaba con el deseo de Kurt de que sintiera algo más, haciéndole pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos. En diversos momentos se había descubierto a sí mismo mirando ese esculpido cuerpo o su perfecto trasero. No le extrañaba que fuera uno de los chicos más solicitados de la agencia. El castaño incluso había empezado a soñar con él, lo que hacía que todas las noches se despertara totalmente excitado y empapado en sudor. Adam había bromeado con él sobre eso, pero su marido era tan comprensivo que le había dicho que era normal y que no se ofendía por eso. Si el rubio supiera lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de su esposo no pensaría lo mismo.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todos esos días llegaba a la hora de cerrar, cuando Karofsky pasaba a buscar a su novio. El castaño los veía irse juntos, agarrados de la mano y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices. Eso era lo que más le dolía, deseaba ser él a quien el moreno lo mirara así.

El último día de las dos semanas de prueba de Blaine, los dos estaban en el almacén durante la hora de la comida. Ya habían tomado sus sándwiches y estaban haciendo recuento de las existencias para saber de qué necesitaban hacer pedidos. El moreno se había quitado el jersey que llevaba porque el lugar tenía una temperatura elevada debido a que era el lugar en el que estaba la caldera de la calefacción de la tienda. La camiseta que llevaba era muy ajustada, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Tampoco era que Kurt necesitara mucha imaginación para saber como era el cuerpo del ojimiel, lo había visto desnudo muchas veces.

El castaño no pudo reprimirse y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo. El más bajo se quedó mirándolo extrañado hasta que el ojiazul juntó sus labios en un beso desesperado. Anderson entendió pronto lo que el otro quería y no dudó en dárselo. Blaine siguió con el beso y agarró la cintura del más alto con algo de fuerza. Ya conocía sus gustos y sabía que la delicadeza era lo que le daba su marido y que lo que buscaba era pasión y desenfreno.

Los dos acabaron chocando contra la mesa y la movieron hasta la pared, pero no les importó. Lo único que les importaba era el cuerpo del otro, sentir sus caricias y dejarse llevar por la pasión. La ropa estorbaba por lo que fue cayendo al suelo rápidamente.

Una vez desnudos, el moreno sentó al otro sobre la mesa y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Los dos estaban excitados y deseando tener ese encuentro.

– ¿Tienes preservativos? – El ojimiel preguntó a Hummel en el oído.

– No. No compro porque mi marido y yo no los usamos. No me importa hacerlo sin preservativos o sin lubricante. Sé que los dos estamos sanos. Sólo... Por favor, fóllame.

El más bajo masturbó los dos miembros a la vez hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Cogió todo el semen con sus dedos y empujó el cuerpo de su amante para que Kurt apoyara su espalda en la mesa. Introdujo sus dedos humedecidos en el líquido viscoso, haciendo que el castaño soltara un gemido alto. Se concentró en prepararlo todo lo que pudo porque sabía que sin lubricante sería doloroso.

Cuando Anderson se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer más, humedeció su mano con su propia saliva y acarició su miembro para que no produjera un roce extremadamente doloroso. Blaine levantó las piernas del ojiazul para apoyarlas sobre su pecho y sin decir nada penetró al otro.

El ritmo era frenético, puro sexo. No había besos ni caricias debido a la posición, sólo había placer. Tal vez era porque el moreno llevaba dos semanas sin trabajar pero todo era más placentero de lo que recordaba. Tanto así que acabó llegando al orgasmo tres segundos antes que el castaño.

* * *

Sebastian llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Sam y Blaine. Sabía que el moreno estaría en la tienda con Kurt, pero tenía que hablar con el rubio. Cuando Evans abrió, se quedó sorprendido mirando al castaño.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Smythe preguntó con la ceja alzada al comprobar que el otro estaba sin palabras.

– Sí, claro... Cooper. – El gigoló se volvió hacia el niño. – Ve a jugar a tu habitación, vamos a tener una conversación de mayores.

El menor no preguntó nada, simplemente asintió y se fue por el pasillo que conducía a las dos habitaciones y el baño del apartamento.

– Vengo a pedirte un favor. – Sebastian miró al otro a los ojos.

– Mira... Yo trabajo en la agencia. Tengo suficiente con eso. No me gusta hacer nada fuera de mi horario de trabajo. Tengo derecho a descansar como cualquiera. – Sam levantó las manos alejándose un poco del otro.

– ¿Tanto te repugno? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Soy heterosexual. Me acuesto con hombres sólo por dinero. No confundas las cosas. – El rubio se sentó y le hizo un gesto al otro para que lo imitara. Smythe ocupó el otro sillón. No eran muy cómodos ni bonitos, pero eran prácticos.

– ¿También tú eres un pobre chico al que la agencia ayudó a sobrevivir? – Por primera vez, el amigo de Kurt estaba intrigado.

– No, yo no he sufrido tanto como Blaine. No quiero contarte mis cosas, has venido a pedirme un favor. Si es sexo, puedes irte ya. Si no es eso, habla. – Evans estaba muy incómodo.

– Quiero que me ayudes a juntar a Kurt con Blaine.

– ¿Qué? – Sam echó su cuerpo hacia adelante asombrado. – No lo entiendo. Kurt está casado y Blaine está con Dave... ¿Por qué quieres que salgan juntos?

– Kurt se ha enamorado de Blaine. Es la oportunidad que llevo años esperando. Adam no lo merece, Kurt es mucho mejor que él y había pensado que Blaine podría ser la solución. – Sebastian hizo un gesto con la mano acompañando sus palabras.

– Un discurso conmovedor. Sin embargo, has estado hablando todo el rato de lo que Kurt necesita... ¿Qué hay de lo que Blaine necesita? – El rubio cuestionó.

– Blaine estaría con Kurt y él lo ayudaría a cuidar a Cooper, además de que todo sería perfecto entre ellos. Kurt es un gran partido, propietario de dos negocios, tiene dinero... – El castaño intentaba reunir toda la paciencia que necesitaba para aguantar esa conversación. No quería que el otro se enfadara.

– Blaine está con Dave. Él supo verlo cuando nadie más lo veía, fuera de la agencia. Le contó toda su historia y no le juzgó. Lo ha amado y apoyado en el momento que él lo necesitó. ¿Pretendes que le quite eso para mandarle a los brazos de alguien que pagaba por acostarse con él? No juzgo a Kurt, de verdad que no lo hago. Es sólo que Blaine es una persona muy insegura y con muchos problemas de autoestima. Dave sabe como llevarlos y es perfecto para Blaine. Por eso jamás se me ocurriría apoyar una locura como la que estás proponiendo.

– Blaine debe estar con Kurt. – Smythe se levantó de manera agresiva. El otro lo imitó.

– Blaine debe estar con Dave.

Sebastian tenía ganas de pegar al otro y dio un paso hacia adelante. En ese momento, Cooper entró, había estado escuchando la conversación y, aunque había partes que no había entendido, sabía lo principal. Sam estaba defendiendo a su hermano y el castaño quería agredirle por eso. Se abrazó a Evans como si fuera un salvavidas.

– ¿Qué le pasa al mocoso? – El amigo de Hummel estaba intrigado.

– Tiene la fea costumbre de escuchar conversaciones que no debe. Veremos que dice Blaine de eso. – El niño agachó la mirada, sabiendo que se había ganado un castigo. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Sabía que había cosas que le ocultaban y quería enterarse.

– Lo que sea. Piensa en lo que te dije. Sería una gran oportunidad. Además, el niño también quería que Blaine estuviera con Kurt. ¿Verdad?

– Sí, pero era porque yo quería que Blaine tuviera novio. Ha estado muy sólo y como a Sam le gustan las chicas... – El pequeño se encogió de hombros, como si ese fuera el razonamiento lógico sobre la situación.

– Sam no me quiere ayudar... ¿Me ayudas tú a que Kurt y Blaine sean novios? Así podrías pasar más tiempo con Finn. – Smythe comentó.

– No juegues con Cooper. – El amigo de Anderson intervino. – Estás manipulándolo y no lo voy a permitir.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, su hermano saldría con el hermano de Finn. Se verían en todas las reuniones familiares. Ya sabes, cenarían juntos en Acción de Gracias, Nochebuena... Lo normal en las familias.

– Deja de confundirlo. Blaine está con Dave y Kurt con Adam. Nadie va a hacer nada para cambiarlo. Soy una persona pacífica pero si tocas a mi familia te las verás conmigo. Y ellos son mi familia. – Las manos del rubio apretaron al menor más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

– Esto es sólo una batalla. Ya veremos quién gana la guerra...


	13. Capítulo 12: La voz de la conciencia

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por los comentarios...

**Manuuu**, muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste, de verdad. ¿No te caen bien Sebastian y Kurt? Ok, me sorprende pero lo acepto... No hay mucho Klaine en este capítulo, pero todo a su tiempo. Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: LA VOZ DE LA CONCIENCIA**_

Blaine llegó a su apartamento con el semblante serio. Era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y de las consecuencias que le podría traer. Sam lo miró preocupado pero pronto entendió que no era algo a tratar delante de Cooper. El menor se sentó junto a su hermano para contarle todo lo ocurrido ese día. El niño le hablo hasta de la visita de Sebastian, lo que provocó que el moreno mirara a su amigo con una ceja alzada. Sin embargo no quiso entrar en detalles, no era el momento. Como era de esperar, el pequeño consiguió un castigo por escuchar conversaciones de mayores.

Cuando el menor se despidió de los dos para ir a dormir, el ojiverde preparó un par de tazas de té y se sentó junto a su amigo. Los dos se miraron en silencio, temerosos de contarle al otro lo que tenían pendiente. Al final, el ojimiel se decidió por ser el primero.

– Me he acostado con Kurt. – El más bajo comentó.

– ¿Qué? – La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Evans.

– Se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo simplemente no pensé en nada. Me dejé llevar.

– ¿Qué sientes por Kurt? ¿Qué sientes por Dave? – El más alto lo miró.

– No lo sé... ¿Cómo se puede saber si estoy enamorado si realmente nunca lo he vivido? Todo el mundo ha visto el amor en sus padres, en sus abuelos, en sus tíos... Yo no, jamás he visto a dos personas enamoradas. No sé que es el amor. Sólo tengo una cosa clara, que quiero a mi hermano con toda mi alma y que tú eres mi mejor amigo. Fuera de eso no sé nada más. Vosotros sois mi vida y sois lo único que necesito. – Anderson se pasó las manos por la cara desesperado.

– Sabes que yo estoy a tu lado para lo que sea, ¿verdad? Ni Cooper ni yo te vamos a dejar solo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para pensar, para aclarar tus sentimientos. Sólo tú eres el que sabe lo que sientes y puede que ahora no lo descifres pero llegará un momento en el que todo esté claro.

– Hoy Dave no ha podido venir a buscarme porque tenía una reunión familiar pero mañana cuando lo vea hablaré con él. No quiero ser de esas personas que tienen amante. Yo no soy así y creo que le debo sinceridad.

– Tienes un gran corazón y eres una gran persona. Espero que todo salga bien.

Sam abrazó a su amigo, deseaba poder ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento. Si la vida fuera justa, Blaine no conocería el dolor. Porque era alguien que no hacía daño a nadie, que sólo miraba por su hermano. No le importaba lo que él pudiera sufrir si el menor estaba bien. Cuando se separaron, el rubio sonrió.

– Podrías haberme dicho esto ayer.

– ¿Por qué? – El moreno lo miró intrigado.

– Sebastian ha venido a pedirme que le ayude para que Kurt y tú seáis pareja. Le he dicho que no pero si llego a saber ésto le habría dicho que me lo pensaría. – El ojiverde comentó despreocupado.

– ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el más bajo.

– Yo he defendido a Dave diciendo que era la mejor opción para ti y que dudaba que Kurt lo fuera. Habías conseguido estabilidad y temía que Sebastian pudiera hacerte algo que te dañara. Pero si tienes dudas... Yo haré lo que tú me pidas, aunque tengo un par de reservas con respecto a Kurt, si es tu elección yo lo respetaré y te apoyaré.

– ¿Cuáles son tus reservas? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño.

– Está siendo infiel a su marido repetidamente. Eso es algo que no quiero para ti. Quiero que la persona con la que estés sea fiel, te ame y te cuide.

– Eso lo entiendo.

– Pagó por tus servicios aun sabiendo que no te sentías cómodo. Sabía por lo que habías pasado y aun así prefirió su satisfacción a respetarte. Eso es algo que me costará perdonarle. – El más alto aclaró.

– Lo sé, siempre parece que a ti te duelen todas esas cosas más que a mí.

– Alguien tiene que cuidar por ti.

Los amigos cambiaron el tema de conversación para intentar relajarse un poco antes de irse a dormir. Las risas volvieron a inundar ese apartamento. Podría ser que no fuera el lugar más lujoso o hermoso del mundo, pero era su lugar, donde ellos habían encontrado su felicidad.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta después de que sonara el timbre y se encontró a Karofsky frente a él. Lo invitó a pasar y recibió el beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Le pidió que se sentara y lo miró serio.

– Dave, yo... Siento algo muy fuerte por ti, quiero que eso quede claro. Te quiero mucho, eres una persona que ha estado apoyándome sin cuestionar ninguna de mis decisiones...

– ¿Pero...?

– Tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti. No sé si estoy enamorado o sólo es amistad. Yo... Me he acostado con otro y... No sé, lo siento...

El más alto lo miró dolido. Esa confesión era algo que no se esperaba. El menor le estaba confesando sus sentimientos y eso dolía. Una solitaria lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y la limpió rápidamente con su mano. No iba a mostrarse débil.

– Creo que todo está claro. Será mejor que me vaya. No me busques, no quiero que volvamos a vernos.

Anderson asintió, entendía perfectamente que el otro no quisiera verlo. Aun así no pudo evitar llorar cuando se quedó sólo. Su domingo no empezaba nada bien.

* * *

Sam y Blaine decidieron llevar a Cooper al parque. Se iban a reunir varios amigos para jugar al fútbol. Entre esos amigos estaba Finn, por lo que pronto vieron a Kurt con él. El castaño se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. Estaba solo, ni sus padres ni su marido lo acompañaban.

– Están emocionados, espero que se diviertan. – El ojiazul comentó mirando a los otros dos.

– Jugando al fútbol, seguro. – El moreno sonrió.

Los dos comenzaron una conversación bajo la atenta mirada de Evans. El rubio se sorprendió porque reconoció en su amigo determinados comportamientos que no eran habituales en él. Si no lo conociera bien juraría que estaba coqueteando. Había entre ellos una conexión que era más que evidente. Se preguntaba como era posible que Adam no prestara atención a la situación. Sin embargo, decidió que esperaría a que su mejor amigo resolviera sus dudas, no quería hacer algo de lo que después tuviera que arrepentirse.

* * *

La semana siguiente fue la primera de Blaine como responsable de la tienda. No tuvo excesivos problemas aunque tuvo que hacer alguna llamada a Kurt para consultarle cosas. Por las tardes, Victoria le ayudaba, lo que era agradable porque así tenía con quién hablar cuando no había clientes. Después, Hummel se acercaba para hacer la caja y cerrar. Sin embargo, todos los días acababan en el almacén, dando rienda a la pasión.

Victoria disfrutaba de las visitas que Sam hacía a la tienda por las tardes con Cooper. Cuando los dependientes estaban libres, el niño saludaba a su hermano y le contaba todo lo ocurrido en la escuela mientras que el rubio hablaba con la joven, una chica de dieciocho años que estudiaba arte en la universidad. Tenía una larga melena castaña, los ojos grises y muchas pecas. La sonrisa de la joven era encantadora. Sin embargo, Evans intentaba mantener la distancia. Era consciente de su profesión y no se atrevía a relacionarse con chicas. Sus dos anteriores intentos habían sido unos fracasos absolutos y no se sentía con ganas de otro más.

El viernes estaban allí cuando el móvil del ojiverde sonó. Se disculpó y se alejó para atender la llamada. Blaine miraba de reojo a su amigo hablando y la sonrisa que iluminó su cara consiguió tranquilizarlo. Sam se acercó a él a paso rápido y lo abrazó.

– ¡Mi padre encontró trabajo! – El más alto gritó.

– ¡Es genial! ¿Eso significa...? – El moreno preguntó aunque no lo terminó, el otro sabía a qué se refería.

– Sí... ¡Por fin!

– ¿Por fin qué? – Kurt llegó en ese momento y preguntó.

– Nada. – Evans cortó la conversación. El castaño lo miró con desconfianza pero no dijo nada, no quería presionarlo para que le contase lo ocurrido.


	14. Capítulo 13: Amigos por siempre

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar este fic.

**ACLARACIÓN:** Veo que aquí en Fanfiction os gusta y no tenéis quejas por el drama que le doy... He recibido algunas quejas en otra página acusándome de no saber escribir Klaine y me decían que o ponía Klaine o que dejara de etiquetar la historia como Klaine y que dejara de poner a Kurt como el malo, que estaba haciendo sufrir a los Klainers sin motivo (ni que yo fuera RM...). Anyway, esta es mi forma de escribir y no pienso cambiarla (lo dejo claro aquí como "advertencia" por si hay alguien que opine lo mismo). Nadie es perfecto (ni siquiera Kurt) y hay que "besar muchas ranas antes de encontrar a tu príncipe". Si a alguien no le gustan esas "condiciones", es algo totalmente respetable pero que, por favor, busque cualquiera de las otras historias Klaine que hay en Fanfiction y que seguro satisfacerá más sus gustos que las mías (incluso si quiere, yo le recomiendo).

**ADVERTENCIA:** Por lo dicho anteriormente he decidido añadir esta advertencia. En este capítulo no hay Klaine. Por si no lo sabéis, yo soy Blam Shipper aunque escribo cualquier cosa que tenga a Blaine como protagonista (Klaine, Seblaine, Blaittany...). El capítulo de hoy es algo que NECESITABA escribir y que es necesario para la historia. Si a alguien no le gusta la amistad Blam, o no le gusta leer capítulos sin Klaine, o no le gusta que Kurt no aparezca, o le da igual Sam, o la amistad en un fic le parece algo superfluo o innecesario, se puede saltar el capítulo sin ningún problema.

Y ahora, a responder comentarios...

**Muffinr**, muchas gracias. Bienvenida a la historia, me alegra muchísimo que te guste. En mis historias siempre hay que esperar para Klaine (o cualquiera de las relaciones), creo que el amor (aunque sea un flechazo, que no es el caso aquí) hay que construirlo poco a poco para que sea fuerte y duradero. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias. Por fin Blaine dejó a Karofsky, la verdad es que es algo que todos esperábamos... (Sí, incluso yo XD). Lo de Klaine... ¿No sabes que me gusta haceros esperar? Anyway, espero que te guste el capítulo. Te quiero mucho. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE**_

– ¿Qué celebramos? – Cooper preguntó inocentemente al ver que su hermano ponía a enfriar una botella de champán y que Sam metía al horno los cupcakes que acababa de preparar. Los dos adultos se miraron... ¿Cómo le explicaban al menor que estaban felices porque ninguno de los dos tendría que dedicarse a la prostitución nunca más?

– El papá de Sam encontró trabajo y por eso vamos a celebrarlo. Aunque será más tarde porque una vez hechos los cupcakes hay que dejarlos enfriar... ¿Querrás que los decoremos? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sentaba al menor en la mesa para que estuviera a la misma altura que los adultos que estaban de pie.

– ¡Sí! – El niño saltó porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con los adultos y ayudar en la cocina era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

– ¿Soy el único al que no le gusta cocinar? – El ojimiel preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

– Ya ves, mientras Coop y yo vamos a ser grandes cocineros, tú te quedarás con tu música. – El rubio palmeó el trasero de su amigo, en un gesto de complicidad típico entre ellos.

– Al menos no me mancharé las manos como vosotros. – El dependiente comentó. El ojiverde se acercó al niño y susurró algo en su oído. Los dos sonrieron con malicia, cogieron harina con sus manos y la lanzaron hacia Blaine. Ese fue el inicio de una guerra de harina entre los tres. Entre risas y gritos, los tres disfrutaron de su felicidad y de esa sensación de libertad que no sabían cuánto duraría.

* * *

Cooper acabó durmiéndose en el salón y Blaine lo metió a la habitación en brazos. Cuando salió vio a Sam sentado esperándolo. Sabía que ambos se debían una conversación. Los dos amigos se miraron durante mucho rato, sin saber qué decir. El rubio apartó su mirada del otro.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – El moreno preguntó mirando como su amigo doblaba una y otra vez una servilleta en un gesto nervioso.

– No lo sé, tengo algo ahorrado para pagar los gastos mientras busco algo. No voy a volver, ni siquiera tendré mi despedida. Ya no tengo que enviar dinero a casa para ayudar a mis padres por lo que no tengo tantos gastos. Mis hermanos tienen este semestre del instituto pagado con el comedor y todo, lo pagué en enero. Mis padres también ahorraban algo de lo que les mandaba por lo que pueden pasar este mes sin problemas. Ellos me han dicho que puedo dejar el trabajo. No saben a qué me dedico pero saben que no me gusta. – El ojiverde explicó.

– Puedes coger prestados mis ahorros para montar tu pastelería si quieres. Cooper no los va a usar hasta que vaya a la universidad, tienes hasta entonces para devolvérmelo. – El más bajo ofreció.

– No me sentiría nada bien con eso. ¿Qué pasaría si no consigo devolvértelo? No voy a negarle a Cooper esa oportunidad que se nos ha negado a nosotros. Él tendrá una vida mejor que la nuestra. – La voz de Evans fue firme.

– Aun así, cuenta con mi ayuda siempre que la necesites. Puedo hacerme cargo de los gastos de los tres por un tiempo. Piensa que queda mucho hasta que Cooper vaya a la universidad. – El ojimiel pasó su mano por los hombros de su mejor amigo.

– Si va... ¿Qué harás si él decide que no quiere seguir estudiando? – El más alto lo miró con la ceja levantada.

– Te juro que si es así, me iré de viaje alrededor del mundo, saldré y me divertiré... Lo gastaré en mí porque me lo he ganado.

– Tal vez ahora que mis padres ganan dinero y que tú tienes un trabajo estable en el que puedes estar hasta que seas un viejo decrépito... No sé, podríamos irnos los tres de vacaciones unos días... Cooper nunca ha visto la playa. Podemos buscar algo barato. – Sam se encogió de hombros. Sabía que uno de los motivos por el que ambos habían ahorrado era que podría llegar el día en el que no pudieran trabajar en la agencia porque ya no resultarían tan atractivos. En ese momento de sus vidas eran los más solicitados, jóvenes, atractivos, con fuerza y muy activos pero los años pasarían y llegarían nuevos que se llevarían a muchos de los que en ese día suspiraban por ellos.

– No suena mal, la verdad es que me gustaría. Aunque acabo de empezar a trabajar, no vería bien pedirme vacaciones ahora. ¿Tal vez en verano? – Anderson comentó mientras se imaginaba a los tres jugando al fútbol en bañador, en la arena, con el sol bronceando sus pieles. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

– Cuando podamos, pero al menos tenemos ese plan. – Los dos amigos se miraron con complicidad. Los dos deseaban esas vacaciones y se las merecían.

– Tengo algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo. – Blaine comentó con seriedad, haciendo que el rubio se asustara y lo mirara extrañado. – ¿Qué pasa con Vicky?

– No pasa nada. – El ojiverde evitó la mirada del otro.

– Soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que pasa algo.

– Está bien... Me gusta. Es guapa, dulce, inteligente, amable y adorable... Es el tipo de chica que me vuelve loco... Por la misma razón, sé que es el tipo de chica que jamás saldría con alguien como yo... Soy un gigoló que se hace cargo de un niño de diez años. No es que me queje de ayudarte con Coop. – El más alto comentó al ver que el otro quería decir algo, levantando las manos de forma defensiva. – Me da igual que nadie entienda la relación que tengo con vosotros. Pero soy realista, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que tenía que elegir entre las chicas y vosotros... No tengo ninguna duda.

– No es justo para ti. – El moreno susurró.

– Tampoco es justo que tú te hayas prostituido para poder hacerte cargo de tu hermano...

– Pero es mi responsabilidad. – El ojimiel lo interrumpió. – No tuya.

– Cuando nos conocimos no pensé que llegaría a sentirme así. Sois mi familia, sois tan hermanos míos como lo son Stevie y Stacy. Nunca pienses que estás solo en esto porque me tienes a mí, siempre.

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar. Tal vez eran demasiado cariñosos pero era porque no tenían a nadie más a su lado, eran una familia con todo lo que eso implicara.

– Tienes que hablar con Vicky, ella es distinta. Tal vez sí tengas una oportunidad. – El más bajo comentó.

– No lo creo... ¿Qué tal las cosas con Kurt? – Evans quiso cambiar de tema de conversación.

– No pasa nada. Llega, se acuesta conmigo y se va con su marido... Necesito pedirte un gran favor. – Anderson miró a su amigo que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando. – ¿Podrías pasar a buscarme todos los días a la hora de cerrar? Tendrás que esperar a que contemos la caja y veamos como van las existencias por si hay que hacer pedidos. No es mucho tiempo porque todo está controlado por ordenador. Así evito acabar con él todos los días, si estamos a solas no me puedo resistir a sentir sus besos y su piel.

– ¿Has probado a hablar con él? – Sam preguntó.

– Está casado. Soy idiota, lo sé. – Blaine pasó sus manos por su cara, desesperado.

– No eres idiota, te has enamorado. Cuando nos enamoramos nos comportamos como idiotas... Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar. Intenta no pensar mucho, el amor se siente, no se piensa.

* * *

Sebastian se revolvió en la cama. ¿Quién le llamaba a las siete de la mañana? Él no tenía nada que hacer hasta las nueve, por lo que aun le quedaba rato en la cama. Decidió responder al teléfono que sonaba sin parar.

– Más vale que sea importante. – Dijo sin saludar.

– Soy Sam, tengo un mensaje que darte. Si quieres que Kurt tenga una relación con Blaine tiene que ser él quien haga el movimiento. Blaine jamás va a meterse en un matrimonio.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas ahora? Estabas muy feliz con su relación con Dave. – El castaño se sorprendió.

– Yo siempre estaré del lado de Blaine. Si sus sentimientos han cambiado, mi opinión también.

Smythe abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya no tenía sueño. Eso significaba que los sentimientos de Hummel eran correspondidos y él haría todo lo que pudiera para que esos dos fueran felices. Porque ambos se lo merecían.


	15. Capítulo 14: Guerra de traiciones

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de todo. Sé que para muchos es difícil (o al menos, eso me han dicho).

Manuu, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste éste fic. Pronto tendrás Klaine, no te preocupes. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

**ADVERTENCIA:** En este capítulo vuelve a haber algo de la amistad Blam, también hay algo de "la relación" de Sam y Vicky. La escena Klaine no es muy alentadora pero... Hay algo que les gustará a los Klainers... Si sólo queréis leer Klaine, quedaros con el primer párrafo y luego saltar al que dice "Anderson se quedó con la boca abierta viendo..." y de ahí leer hasta el final.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: GUERRÁ DE "TRAICIONES"**_

Kurt entró en la tienda de música. Faltaba poco para el cierre y tenía que comprobar las cuentas del día. No estaba de muy buen humor. Hacía dos semanas que Sam había recibido esa llamada que lo había alegrado tanto y desde ese día, el rubio se quedaba en la tienda hasta que terminaban de trabajar, para irse con Blaine y Cooper impidiendo que pudiera tener su momento privado con el moreno. El castaño tenía relaciones con su marido, pero cada día le satisfacían menos y deseaba más sentir al ojimiel dentro de él. Sebastian se había convertido en un auténtico "grano en el culo", intentando que dejara a Adam. Se preguntaba cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan mala.

Vicky reía por alguna broma que le había contado Sam en uno de los pasillos de los discos, lo que causaba una gran sonrisa en el Blaine y Cooper, que estaban en el mostrador con el niño sentado en alto entre las manos de su hermano, apoyadas en esa superficie.

– Hola a todos. – Dijo el recién llegado.

– Hola Kurt. ¿Qué tal las cosas en la boutique? – La joven preguntó, con su encantadora sonrisa aun deslumbrante por las atenciones del rubio.

– Bien, las ventas van muy bien. ¿Aquí? – El jefe quiso saber.

– Ha venido un padre a comprarles una guitarra y una batería a sus hijos. Ha sido un gran día. – El moreno respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– Perfecto. Victoria, tu jornada acaba ya. Puedes irte a casa. – El ojiazul sonrió hacia su empleada.

– Gracias. Antes de irme... Quiero pediros un favor. Ya sabéis que una de mis clases en la universidad es pintura, ¿no? – Los otros cuatro asintieron mirándola. – Me han pedido que pinte a un hombre... Ya sabéis... – La castaña se puso roja mirando a los tres adultos con expresión suplicante.

– No, no sabemos. – Evans intervino.

– No puedo decirlo delante de Cooper. – Ella susurró.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson frunció el ceño. – ¡Oh! Vale... Puedes decirlo delante de Cooper. No es como si no lo entienda. Lo he llevado a algún museo y ha visto desnudos. Sabe que eso es arte porque el cuerpo humano es bello y lo artístico es el punto de vista del pintor, sea como sea la persona a la que retrata... ¿Verdad? – El niño asintió recordando varios cuadros.

– Bueno... En ese caso... Estoy buscando un modelo para el desnudo y me preguntaba si vosotros... – La chica se mordió el labio.

– ¡Ah! No. Yo no. Lo siento pero me da vergüenza. Estaría demasiado expuesto. – Hummel negó con la cabeza y Vicky miró a los otros dos.

Los ojos de Sam y Blaine se encontraron en una mirada cómplice y comenzaron a reír. Los otros tres se quedaron mirándolos perplejos porque no entendían el motivo de la risa.

– Los dos estamos seguros de nuestro cuerpo y no nos importaría exhibirlo. – El rubio aclaró. Al haberse dedicado a la prostitución, los dos habían desarrollado una seguridad sobre su atractivo físico y no les cohibía mostrar sus cuerpos.

– Cierto, aunque creo que debería ser Sammy quién pose porque ahora tiene más tiempo libre. – El moreno añadió.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Deberías ser tú. Hay más confianza entre vosotros, trabajáis juntos. – El ojiverde miró a su amigo como si quisiera matarlo.

– Vamos... ¿Vas a dejar a la chica sin pintar tus maravillosos y perfectos abdominales? – El dependiente no pudo evitar sonar seductor.

– ¿A cambio de que pinte tu redondeado y suculento culo? Sí. – El más alto se puso serio.

– Perdón... ¿Sois pareja? – La universitaria los miró sorprendida.

– No. – Los dos amigos contestaron a la vez y volvieron a mirarse de manera cómplice.

– Blaine y yo somos como hermanos.

Vicky suspiró aliviada. Durante unos segundos había pensado que los chicos eran pareja, rompiendo en mil pedazos sus esperanzas.

– En ese caso... ¿Quién me ayuda? – La artista preguntó.

– Sam estará encantado. – El moreno se adelantó. El rubio lo miró con enfado antes de sonreír con malicia.

– Como ya has acabado... ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora a ver donde vas a pintarme y buscar ideas de posturas y eso? Total, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. – Evans comentó.

– ¿Ahora? – El ojimiel se asustó.

– Sí... ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer. – El más alto dijo.

– Pensé que iríamos juntos a casa. – El más bajo susurró.

– Puedes ir tu solito, te sabes el camino. Cooper se viene conmigo. ¿Verdad campeón? – El menor miró al ojiverde que le guiñó el ojo.

Anderson se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como su amigo se marchaba con su hermano y su compañera de trabajo. Parecía que se le había olvidado su pacto, ese en el cual él lo esperaba para que no se quedara a solas con Kurt y acabara cayendo en sus encantos. No sabía por qué no podía resistirse a Kurt, pero no quería ser "el otro", el amante... Y eso era lo que era para Hummel. Pasara lo que pasara, volvería con su marido.

– Por fin solos. – El castaño sonrió. Llevaba dos semanas esperando ese momento.

– Sí. – Blaine tembló, lo que no pasó inadvertido para el otro.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiazul preguntó preocupado.

– Sí. – La palabra apenas fue audible.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes confiar en mí. – El más alto susurró muy cerca del moreno.

– No quiero acostarme contigo.

El corazón de Hummel se detuvo con esa frase. Así que ese era el motivo por el que Sam estaba siempre en la tienda, quería evitar que ellos estuvieran a solas para que no tuvieran sexo. El ojimiel no había querido ser tan directo pero con Kurt cerca no era muy racional.

– No lo haremos nunca más, no te preocupes. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban sin que nada cambiara en sus vidas. Bueno, algo sí cambió. Kurt empezó a tener nauseas y vomitar por las mañanas. Adam estaba preocupado, podía ser algo grave, por lo que le propuso a su esposo que fuera al hospital. El castaño protestó mucho porque no pensaba que fuera nada malo pero dejó a Vicky en la boutique para poder ir a hacerse unas pruebas y que su marido no se preocupara.

Al llegar al hospital, una doctora lo atendió y, después de un montón de preguntas, pasó a ordenar a una enfermera que le hiciera unos análisis. El rubio estaba al lado de su camilla, sujetándole con fuerza la mano para que no se sintiera solo.

Una hora después, la mujer llegó con los resultados.

– Traigo muy buenas noticias. Sus análisis muestran que está embarazado, lo que explicaría todos los síntomas. Enhorabuena. – La médico se fue, después de darle una nueva cita para una revisión con el especialista. Un hombre embarazado no era algo raro, aunque no del todo común. Sin embargo, dentro de la comunidad gay se informaba de todo y era difícil que un homosexual no conociera que existía una oportunidad de quedarse embarazado.

Crawford no estaba para nada feliz por la noticia. Miraba a su marido como si fuera un extraterrestre, casi con odio, pero sobre todo, con mucho dolor.

– ¿No te ilusiona ser padre? – El ojiazul preguntó.

– Me ilusionaría si no supiera que yo no puedo tener hijos. Kurt, soy estéril. De niño tuve una enfermedad y no puedo ser padre.

– ¿Qué? – Hummel se sorprendió, no sabía esa parte de la vida de su esposo.

– Sé sincero... ¿Me has sido infiel? – Adam estaba enfadado, pero mantenía la calma.

– Es obvio, ¿no crees? – Kurt intentaba mantener la entereza aunque en el fondo quería llorar. Ser borde era su arma cuando se sentía acorralado.

– ¿Cuándo? – La tranquilidad del rubio era temible.

– Desde mi despedida de soltero. – El orgullo del castaño hablaba solo.

– ¿Desde? ¿Ha sido algo habitual? – El estudiante sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

– Sí... Y no ha sido sólo sexo... Al menos, no por mi parte. – Las manos del diseñador se pusieron sobre su vientre, dentro del cual estaba creciendo un bebé fruto del amor, al menos por él si había amor. Un bebé mezcla de Blaine y él... ¿Qué más podía pedir? No le importaba ser padre soltero si el moreno se oponía a hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad. No mientras ese bebé tuviera algo de su otro padre, con eso le bastaba. Crawford se fue de allí muy enfadado y sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, lo que supuso un gran alivio para el embarazado. Sólo quedaba darle la noticia a Anderson y esperar la reacción de Adam. ¿Se divorciaría de él o decidiría ser el padre del bebé de todos modos?


	16. Capítulo 15: No estarás solo

**N/A:** Sé que hoy no es martes, pero tengo el capítulo ya y... Bueno, aquí estoy. Además, creo que el martes podré actualizar otra vez (aunque si me retraso uno o dos días no creo que os importe, ¿no?)

**Muffinr**, muchas gracias. ¿El momento de tensión? Yo más bien diría que llega el momento tranquilo (no por mucho, el drama vendrá pronto). Espero que te guste. Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Bebé Klaine y Blaine ya se va a enterar. Kurt hará lo que debe. Espero que te guste. Besos

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias y... ¡Felicidades! Sí, ya tenemos el bebé Klaine... Sam se "vengó" de Blaine porque él lo había mandado con Vicky... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: NO ESTARÁS SOLO**_

Kurt avisó a Sam para que no le llevara la comida a Blaine. Él se acercaría y comería con él durante el descanso para hablar. Tenía que contarle lo ocurrido. Sobre todo después de su conversación con Burt. El castaño había ido al taller para contarle todo, absolutamente todo. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba de esa manera con él desde que era un adolescente, pero se sentía tan perdido como en aquella época. Su padre le había aconsejado que fuera sincero con Anderson, que le contara todo, incluso sus sentimientos y después, independientemente de lo que ocurriera, fuera a su apartamento y recogiera sus cosas. Era el momento de acabar con ese matrimonio. Él le ofrecía apoyo para empezar de nuevo, por su cuenta o al lado del padre del bebé.

Cuando entró a la tienda, vio al moreno agachado, recogiendo algunos papeles que se le habían caído, lo que le permitió tener una maravillosa vista de su trasero redondeado y apetecible. Maldijo sus hormonas, que deseaban que el ojimiel le hiciera gritar y gemir.

– Hola. – Saludó el ojiazul.

– ¡Kurt! Hola. – El dependiente respondió.

– Tengo que hablar contigo. – Hummel comentó levantando la bolsa de comida que había recogido en un restaurante. – Te invito

El más bajo asintió y cerró la tienda para que nadie los molestara. Estaba muy nervioso, no podría resistirse a Kurt, mucho menos si hacía tanto tiempo desde que habían intimado. Entraron al almacén, quitándose la ropa de abrigo por el calor que hacía allí. Comieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sentados sobre la mesa. El castaño había decidido dejar la conversación para después de comer, no quería que por alguna razón, Anderson no tomara nada y tuviera que trabajar toda la tarde sin alimentarse correctamente.

Estaban en el postre cuando el moreno no pudo contenerse más, tenía que confesar lo que le pasaba. Por eso dejó su trozo de pastel a su lado y se volvió hacia el otro.

– Tengo algo que decirte. – El ojimiel comentó. – No puedo aguantar más.

– Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Blaine... – El otro intervino pero fue interrumpido.

– Primero yo. Necesito decirlo. Te amo. – El más bajo se confesó y el ojiazul se quedó aturdido. – Es por eso que no quiero acostarme contigo, me duele saber que después te vas con Adam, que él es tu marido. Me he ido enamorando de ti poco a poco. Soy incapaz de decirte cuál fue el día en el que todo cambió. Sólo sé que te amo y que te necesito. Dejé a Dave porque estaba confuso y luego me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Sé que no soy el mejor pretendiente, sé que no hay manera de que cambies a Adam por mí pero... Me conformo con lo que quieras darme, prefiero tenerte a medias a no tenerte. Extraño tu piel, extraño tus caricias...

Anderson juntó sus labios con los de Hummel. El beso era pasional y eliminó cualquier tipo de razón en ambos. Sin embargo, un gemido del moreno ahogado en la boca de Kurt hizo que el castaño despertara de su sueño.

– Blaine, necesitamos parar. – El ojiazul susurró en los labios del otro, que se separó de él abruptamente, como si quemara.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó el más bajo evitando mirar al otro.

– No. No lo sientas. Yo no lo siento. – Hummel acarició la mejilla del otro con suavidad invitándole a que lo mirara a los ojos. – Antes de perdernos juntos, tenemos que hablar. No vas a ser el otro, no vas a ser mi amante nunca más. Mi relación con Adam ha acabado hoy y no pienso mirar atrás, mucho menos si te tengo a mi lado. Yo también te amo.

Anderson lo volvió a besar, no pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Se sentía especial por segunda vez en su vida. Kurt lo hacía sentirse especial.

– No me puedo creer que ésto esté pasando. – Blaine susurró emocionado.

– Aun hay más. – El castaño sonrió. – Quiero que sepas que no te voy a exigir nada, que si no quieres no te obligo a nada. Es tu decisión lo que vayas a hacer a partir de ahora. Estoy embarazado.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido pero pronto una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

– ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? ¿Puede ser mío? No importa, si tú quieres soy el padre aunque realmente sea de Adam. Te amo y me encantaría ser padre de tu bebé. – La emoción del ojimiel hizo que el otro sonriera. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan adorable como ese hombre que tenía en frente.

– Adam no puede tener hijos por lo que es tuyo, tontito. – El más alto sonrió con amor y le dedicó ese apelativo cariñosamente.

– Es mío, ¿de verdad? – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Anderson con la sonrisa más inmensa. El ojiazul no pudo decir nada por lo que asintió. Se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de promesas, de amor y de ilusión.

* * *

Kurt entró en el apartamento de la familia Anderson-Evans, porque eran una familia. Cooper y Sam estaban allí, aun faltaba tiempo para que Blaine volviera. Le había pedido que cerrara e hiciera las cuentas y todo él solo porque tenía cosas que resolver. Lo primero había sido llevar todas sus cosas a casa de su padre. Viviría con su familia durante una temporada, no sabía si sería unos días o esperaría a dar a luz o incluso a que el bebé tuviera unos meses. Por primera vez su futuro era incierto pero no le importaba, no cuando recordaba la sonrisa ilusionada del moreno esa mañana o su declaración de amor.

– ¿Dónde está el bebé? – El niño le preguntó nada más verlo.

– Blaine se lo ha contado. – El rubio le explicó.

– Aquí. – El castaño se acarició la parte baja del viente.

– Ahí no cabe. – El menor frunció el ceño en un gesto que el mayor pronto reconoció de su hermano.

– Es que es muy pequeñito. Tiene que crecer mucho. Pronto verás que mi tripa crece.

– ¿Y cómo ha entrado ahí? ¿Cómo va a salir?

El ojiverde no pudo evitar reír mientras el embarazado se sonrojó.

– Mejor pregúntaselo a Blaine cuando venga... Me encantará ver su cara cuando se lo preguntes. – Evans acarició el pelo del menor.

– ¿Me ayudáis a preparar la cena? Esta noche los cuatro celebraremos que Blaine y yo vamos a tener un hijo. – Hummel propuso intentando desviar el tema.

– Te has buscado los dos mejores pinches de la ciudad. ¿Qué hacemos chef? – Sam se ofreció y Cooper rápidamente asintió.

* * *

– Creo que alguien ha tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy. – Blaine miraba a su hermano, que se había dormido tocando el vientre de Kurt, fascinado por el hecho de que había un bebé ahí. La charla con él había sido compleja pero al final, los tres habían intervenido. No habían sido muy gráficos, el niño era pequeño para saber cosas sobre sexo pero tenía que saber determinadas cosas.

– No me molesta, no te preocupes. – El castaño comentó acariciando el pelo del menor.

– Lo llevaré a la cama. Él descansará mejor y tú estarás más cómodo. – El moreno se levantó y cogió en brazos al pequeño para irse por el pasillo hacia la habitación. Cuando volvió, se sentó junto al ojiazul y entrelazó sus dedos mientras le sonreía con amor.

– ¿Sois pareja? – Sam preguntó mirando el gesto de cariño.

– No... No hemos hablado de lo que va a pasar pero... Me gustaría que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma. Acabo de terminar mi matrimonio y no quiero que nadie piense que estoy con Blaine por despecho. Sé que me ama y él sabe que lo amo, vamos a tener un hijo juntos y poco a poco vamos a tener una relación, sin prisas, sin presiones, sin terceras personas que nos puedan dañar. – Hummel comentó mirando al otro que asentía de acuerdo.

– Me alegra que vayáis despacio. No quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra, lo que me lleva a la advertencia. Kurt, te juro que si le haces daño a Blaine, vas a sufrir el doble en mis manos, ¿ha quedado claro? – El rubio comentó.

– No le hagas caso. – Anderson susurró para tranquilizar a su amante. Su amigo era demasiado protector pero tenía un gran corazón. – Lo que pasa es que lleva semanas quedando con Vicky para lo del cuadro y no tiene ningún avance, por lo que está frustrado y lo quiere pagar contigo.

– ¿Por qué no te declaras? Estoy seguro de que Vicky estaría encantada. – El castaño comentó.

– Me voy a la cama. Sed buenos... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya habéis sido malos y estáis "pagando" por eso. – El ojiverde guiñó un ojo a los otros dos mientras se levantaba para irse.

– Huye, cobarde. No te enfrentes a la realidad. – El moreno protestó por la actitud de su amigo.

– ¿Qué problema tiene? – El ojiazul quiso saber cuando el otro se fue.

– Cree que nadie aceptará su pasado o su relación con Cooper y conmigo. Así fue con sus anteriores ligues. Una llegó a conocer a Coop. Pero no es fácil para él. ¿Quién entendería que esté atado porque tiene que cuidar a un niño que no es nada suyo y ni siquiera le pagan?

– No es tu culpa.

Anderson escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro y se dejó mimar mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro. No hacía tanto pensaba que estaba perdido y por fin se había encontrado. Iba a ser padre, había muchas cosas que solucionar, mucho que plantear pero todo estaría bien mientras Hummel estuviera a su lado.


	17. Capítulo 16: Su nueva familia

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia... Os anuncio que estoy preparando un nuevo Klaine. De momento os digo que está en construcción, pero pronto sabréis más.

**ADVERTENCIA**: para los que sólo leen Klaine, que vayan a la parte final, cuando dice "Blaine tenía su cabeza sobre el vientre de Kurt", la primera parte es sobre Finn y la segunda es sobre los sentimientos de Sebastian...

**Muffinr**, muchas gracias. Espero que sigamos con la ternura en este capítulo (y el siguiente) porque es la calma que precede a la tempestad... Se acerca el drama final... Bueno, espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Yamii,** cariño, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste Klaine... Bueno, Blam se pelean pero como hermanos, ya sabes... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: SU NUEVA FAMILIA** _

Kurt había preparado crepes y salsa de chocolate casera. Era el momento de darle la noticia a Finn. Todos los demás lo sabían y los hermanos necesitaban pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Esa mañana había visitado a un abogado y ya habían empezado los trámites para el divorcio. Sería rápido ya que los dos estaban de acuerdo con la separación y habían firmado un acuerdo prematrimonial. Eso le alegraba, no podía esperar a que todo cambiara y poder empezar una relación con Blaine.

Carole llegó con el niño y se dirigieron a la cocina. El niño se emocionó y abrazó a su hermano al ver todo lo que había preparado. El mayor puso fresas y plátano sobre las crepes para darles el toque final. Las puso en la mesa y los tres se sentaron.

– Enano... Hay algo que tengo que contarte y espero que lo entiendas y me escuches. Sé que vas a tener muchas preguntas y habrá algunas que no podré responder pero espero que seas tan feliz como yo. – Kurt comentó, mirando al menor, que le asintió para que continuara. – Me voy a divorciar de Adam.

– ¡Genial! – El pequeño saltó a los brazos de su hermano, que lo recibió alegre.

– Veo que te gusta la noticia.

– No me cae bien Adam. – Finn se defendió antes de volver a sentarse.

– Lo sé. ¿Qué opinas de Blaine? – El mayor quiso saber.

– Es guay, juega con Cooper al fútbol...

– ¿Te parecería raro si él y yo pasamos tiempo juntos?

– ¿Vas a ser novio de Blaine? – Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

– Las relaciones son complicadas. Vamos a pasar tiempo juntos y espero que pronto seamos novios, pero acabo de empezar con los papeles del divorcio, necesito tiempo. Además, tengo algo que contarte... Estoy embarazado.

– ¿Adam es el otro papá? – El pequeño quiso saber.

– No, es Blaine.

– No lo entiendo...

Kurt miró a Carole que se unió a la conversación. Le contaron exactamente lo mismo que a Cooper, ya que sospechaban que los niños hablarían de esas conversaciones. El siguiente paso sería hablar con la madre de Noah, esos tres eran inseparables y compartirían todo, incluso esa información. Era mejor que lo supieran los adultos para que, al unir todas las versiones, no obtuvieran una visión distorsionada o demasiado explícita de la realidad.

* * *

– Por fin te dignas a venir. – Sebastian dijo de mal humor después de abrir la puerta y ver a su mejor amigo frente a él. Se apartó para que pudiera pasar. Kurt se quedó mirándolo, tenía los ojos rojos y había llorado.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiazul preguntó.

– No es mi mejor momento. – El ojiverde susurró antes de ir hasta el sillón y dejarse caer para quedar sentado en un extremo.

– ¿Por qué? Soy tu amigo, podrías haber venido a hablar conmigo. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. – Hummel se sentó a su lado.

– No puedes ayudarme. Estoy metido en un lío del que no puedo salir sin sufrir. Me gustaría decir que encontraré la forma de no hacerme daño o hacérselo a alguien pero... Lo dudo. – Smythe miraba al frente.

– Si no hablas más claro no te puedo entender. – Kurt se cruzó de brazos.

– Me acerqué a alguien con la intención de ser su amigo para conseguir algo. Ahora me he enamorado y él me corresponde. Se lo tengo que decir, no puedo mentirle pero sé que cuando se entere se enfadará conmigo. – Sebastian comenzó a llorar.

– Tienes que decírselo, no tienes otra opción.

Después de eso los amigos cambiaron el tema de conversación. Smythe se sorprendió al saber que Blaine se había declarado y que el ojiazul se iba a divorciar. Todo parecía sacado de un sueño, como si el Destino quisiera compensarle el sufrimiento que se le avecinaba. La alegría aumentó al saber de la existencia del bebé Anderson-Hummel. Tal vez la vida no era tan mala como él pensaba.

* * *

Blaine tenía su cabeza sobre el vientre de Kurt, no ejercía mucha presión pero su oreja tocaba la tripa. Los dos estaban en el apartamento del moreno, Cooper acababa de irse a dormir y Sam había ido con Vicky para el cuadro.

– No vas a escuchar nada. – El castaño rió.

– No importa, quiero sentirlo. – El moreno susurró.

– Tampoco lo vas a sentir, es muy pronto. – El ojiazul comentó y provocó un puchero en el otro. Decidió besarlo para cambiar esa expresión, no quería más tristeza en ese hermoso rostro.

– Te amo. – El más bajo dijo sin pensar. Le encantaba saber que ahora era totalmente libre de decirlo.

– Y yo te amo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse de manera más intensa. Sabían que no podían entregarse a la pasión porque muy cerca de allí estaba Cooper y no sabían si saldría por algo o a qué hora llegaría Evans.

– Tengo que buscarme un apartamento y tenemos que hablar con Vicky y Sam. Nosotros también tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos a solas. – El más alto protestó mientras juntaba sus frente tras el beso.

– ¿Sólo quieres el apartamento para que estemos a solas? Yo tengo algo de prisa porque el bebé no puede estar aquí y necesitamos un lugar para poder prepararle la habitación y todas sus cosas... – El ojimiel comentó.

– Blaine... – El menor de los Anderson salió frotándose los ojos.

– Coop, ¿qué ocurre? – El mayor de los hermanos quiso saber.

– No le hemos dado a Kurt el regalo. – El niño se acercó a los otros.

– No hacía falta que te levantaras, podemos dárselo mañana. – Blaine sonrió.

– ¿Y si alguien más le hace un regalo? El nuestro tiene que ser el primero. – Cooper hizo un puchero, el mayor de los tres estaba enternecido.

– Está bien. Ve a buscarlo. – El ojimiel sonrió y el pequeño fue corriendo a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron solos, miró a Hummel. – Si no te gusta lo entenderemos, de verdad. Es algo que queremos darte pero si no lo quieres, puedes decírnoslo.

El menor volvió con un oso de peluche marrón que llevaba una pajarita roja, el muñeco se veía algo viejo pero muy bien cuidado.

– Se llama "señor Bowtie", fue mío y de Blaine. ¿Te gusta? – El niño quiso saber.

– Es precioso, sobre todo porque es de su papá y de su tío. – Kurt besó al pequeño en la mejilla y luego le dio un pico en los labios al otro adulto.

– Campeón, ahora sí que te toca ir a dormir... Vamos. – El mayor de los Anderson se levantó y acompañó a su hermano a la cama. Después de un rato, volvió al salón donde el otro adulto miraba el peluche con cariño. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. – ¿Sabes? Ese peluche fue mío durante muchos años. Dormía con él y me sentía acompañado, no me separaba de él. La primera noche que Cooper pasó en casa, yo tenía diez años. Ya era mayor para dormir con peluches pero seguía haciéndolo porque tenía miedo de mi padre. Sabía que el muñeco no me protegía, pero me hacía sentir más seguro. Cuando escuché a mi hermano llorar por la noche, no comprendía que era porque tenía que comer. Me levanté y me metí en su habitación para dejarle el peluche. Desde ese día, Cooper no se separó de él. Es lo único que nos llevamos de casa y fue porque cuando mi padre comenzó a gritarle antes de pegarle, lo cogió y se abrazó a él. Coop sabe la historia y eso hizo aun más especial el peluche. Fue su idea dártelo.

– Blaine... – El castaño limpió la lágrima que caía por la mejilla del otro. – Todo pasó, tu padre no volverá a haceros daño. – El ojiazul lo besó en los labios. – Hay que dejar atrás toda la tristeza, Cooper está bien, vamos a tener un bebé... Todo eso pasó.

La pareja comenzó una sesión de besos dulces y tiernos. Anderson sabía que había algo que le faltaba por contarle a Hummel, pero esperaba que eso no afectase a su relación. Esperaría unos días para contárselo, quería disfrutar de esa tranquilidad antes de arriesgarse a perder lo que más quería.


	18. Capítulo 17: A veces se gana y otras se

**N/A:** Otra semana que puedo actualizar antes... No os acostumbréis, llegará el momento en el que no pueda... Mientras tanto, disfrutad...

**ADVERTENCIA:** Para aquellos que sólo les gusta leer Klaine, que se salten las primeras partes y comiencen a leer cuando dice "Blaine y Cooper fueron a cenar a casa de los Hummel" o incluso podríais saltaros el capítulo porque no añade demasiado a la relación...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: A VECES SE GANA Y OTRAS SE PIERDE**_

Sebastian estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración después de acostarse con un hombre en la habitación de la casa del otro. Giró su cabeza y vio a Dave mirándolo con amor, un amor que dolía. Se sentía una mala persona, se sentía un mentiroso, un traidor y no podía seguir con esa situación.

– No podemos repetir ésto. – El ojiverde se levantó y buscó sus calzoncillos.

– ¿Por qué? – El otro se quedó mirándolo, le dolía la situación.

– Lo siento, no quería jugar contigo. – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Smythe, quería explicarle la verdad. Se sentó en la cama para ponerse la ropa interior, dándole la espalda al otro. – Me acerqué a ti para controlar que no volvieras con Blaine.

– ¿Qué interés tenías tú en eso? – El más corpulento lo miró intrigado.

– Soy amigo de Kurt. Quería que él estuviera con Blaine y tú eras un impedimento. Cuando te dejó decidí acercarme a ti para que no volvierais pero no esperaba enamorarme. No iba a seducirte, sólo quería ser tu amigo y aconsejarte para que superaras tus sentimientos por Blaine pero... Me enamoré y vi que tú me correspondías y... – El amigo de Hummel se hundió porque no podía más. Se sentía miserable porque había dañado a una persona a la que amaba.

– ¿Qué? – Dave se sorprendió.

– Lo siento, de verdad. Pero te juro que me he enamorado, que seducirte no era mi intención pero me enamoré. Mi amor...

– No me llames así. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo puedes jugar con las personas así? – El más corpulento lo interrumpió.

– Por favor, perdóname.

– Vete.

Sebastian no dijo nada más. Sabía que se había equivocado pero eso no significaba que fuera a aceptar el rechazo. Lucharía por volver al lado de su amado porque eso era lo que quería. Nunca en su vida había tenido algo tan claro como eso. Pasara lo que pasase, él encontraría la manera de volver a su lado pero esa vez sin mentiras.

Se vistió a toda prisa, sin decir nada, y salió de la habitación. Escuchó un sollozo del interior que le rompió el corazón, le frustraba ser el causante de ese dolor y no poder sofocarlo.

* * *

Vicky se encontraba con Sam. Estaba acabando su cuadro por fin. Habían estado mucho tiempo pensando en un lugar, calculando la luz exacta, la postura... Además, haber tenido a Cooper por allí tampoco había ayudado mucho. Ella entendía muy bien lo que Blaine había dicho sobre los abdominales del rubio, eran algo que debía ser pecado. Estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ese chico. Era guapo, atractivo, dulce, responsable, divertido. Le encantaba verlo con el menor de los Anderson, divirtiéndose y jugando juntos. Era algo de admirar para ella, verlo cuidando a Cooper como si fuera su familia, por cariño y lealtad a su amigo.

– Ya está. El resto es el fondo del cuadro y puedo terminarlo sin ti. – La castaña comentó.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – El rubio preguntó poniéndose rápidamente los calzoncillos y la camiseta interior. Se sentía muy expuesto porque tenía sentimientos intensos por esa chica.

– Claro. – Las mejillas pecosas de la joven se tornaron rojas. El ojiverde se acercó y vio su imagen pintada en el cuadro.

– Tienes mucho talento. – El chico susurró.

– Gracias. – La artista tenía vergüenza.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, los dos estaban cohibidos porque tenían sentimientos que no querían mostrar. Sin embargo, su razón no podía evitar ese magnetismo que los empujaba a juntar sus labios. Su primer beso fue dulce, lento y lleno de cariño.

– ¿Quieres qué... Tú y yo...? – La joven quiso saber, quería pedirle que fueran novios pero no se atrevía a formular la pregunta completa. Aun así, se armó de valor para al menos insinuarlo.

– Vicky, me encantaría ser tu novio. Sin embargo, hay cosas que debes saber.

Evans le contó su pasado. Como se había visto presionado para ayudar a su familia cuando sus padres se quedaron sin trabajo, como no había encontrado otra alternativa que no fuera dedicarse a la prostitución, como conoció a Blaine y Cooper, lo que ambos significaban para él y lo mal que estaba en ese momento, sin encontrar algo para poder hacer su vida lejos de la agencia, viviendo de la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

– No me importa. Me gustas tú, me gusta como eres con Cooper, me gusta tu corazón tal y como es. Has tenido una profesión que no es ideal pero tenías tus motivos y lo respeto. Sólo te pido ser la única mujer en tu vida a partir de ahora y que me ames y me respetes por encima de todo. – La castaña comentó segura.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí.

La pareja volvió a besarse, esa vez con energías renovadas. Saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que había un futuro para ellos era algo que jamás pensaron tener. Todavía era pronto para hablar de amor, no podían saber si esa relación funcionaría, pero sí sabían que querían intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas porque ambos se merecían la felicidad.

* * *

Blaine y Cooper fueron a cenar a casa de los Hummel. Era la primera reunión familiar y el moreno estaba muy nervioso. Conocía a Burt y Carole, le habían ayudado en el pasado y sabían a qué se había dedicado. Eso le hacía pensar que tal vez lo rechazaran. Todos notaron la inseguridad del mayor de los Anderson e intentaron hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo. Kurt aprovechó un momento a solas con él para hablar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – El castaño quiso saber mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

– Sé que no soy el mejor candidato a ser tu novio y tus padres lo saben. – El ojimiel intentó no mirarlo a los ojos pero el otro no le dejó.

– Te amo, me amas, jamás intentarás hacerme sentirme menos que tú ¡Al contrario! No nos abandonarás al bebé o a mí... ¿Por qué no eres el mejor pretendiente? – El más alto lo besó con ternura.

– Kurt... Fui gigoló. – Blaine aclaró.

– Eso no le importa a nadie. Todo lo que vemos, tanto mis padres como yo, es que eres alguien que ama con todo, que es capaz de cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su familia. – El ojiazul sonrió.

– ¿Estás seguro? – El moreno seguía indeciso.

– Claro que sí.

Aun así, el ojimiel no estaba convencido, por lo que el más alto buscó un momento para hablar con su padre. Él debía mostrarle que todos lo amaban porque era alguien maravilloso, era mucho más que un ex-gigoló.

– Blaine... A partir de ahora, quiero que nos consideres familia. Sé que Kurt y tú todavía no estáis juntos pero sé que es cuestión de tiempo. Me alegra ver a mi hijo tan feliz, hace mucho que no lo veía así... Tal vez nunca lo vi así. Ésta es vuestra casa, tanto tuya como la de Cooper. – Burt comentó durante la cena.

– Si es mi casa... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? – El menor de los Anderson preguntó.

– Claro que sí, cariño. – Carole acarició la cara del menor. – Bueno, si tu hermano te deja.

El niño se volvió hacia su hermano. Finn también lo miraba atentamente, ambos con expresiones suplicantes. Querían pasar la noche juntos. Eso de que sus hermanos salieran juntos tenía sus ventajas, se arrepentían de haber dejado su plan hacía tanto tiempo... Lo bueno que hubiera sido que llevaran tiempo saliendo y ellos fueran como hermanos.

– Está bien, pero no lo conviertas en costumbre. Carole y Burt no tienen por qué hacerse cargo de ti. – El ojimiel aclaró.

– Gracias. – El niño abrazó a su hermano.

– Blaine, cariño... Cooper no es ninguna carga. De echo, quería proponerte algo. Yo tengo que ocuparme todas las tardes de Finn. También puedo recoger a Cooper hasta que tú salgas de trabajar. Luego Kurt y tú podéis venir aquí y cenar con nosotros. Por supuesto que Sam también estaría invitado. – La mujer comentó.

– No quiero que seamos una molestia...

– Tonterías. Carole y yo tenemos una vida tranquila y puede que esté loco pero me encanta rodearme de juventud. Me encantaría teneros a todos por aquí. – El mayor comentó.

Anderson se volvió para mirar a su pareja, que le sonreía entusiasmado.

– Está bien, acepto. Gracias por todo.


	19. Capítulo 18: Confesión

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... De verdad que me inspirais mucho... Esta semana no hay advertencias (salvo tal vez que no podré actualizar el fin de semana)...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: CONFESIÓN**_

Blaine había pedido a Sam y Vicky que se hicieran cargo de Cooper para poder tener una cita y los tres se fueron a casa de la chica. Había llegado el momento de contarle a Kurt todo lo que vivió en casa de sus padres y en la agencia. Si después de eso seguía queriendo estar a su lado, estaba convencido de que su relación funcionaría.

Eligió un restaurante pequeño pero acogedor. No era caro para que él pudiera invitarlo, quería ser un caballero. Apartó la silla para que se pudiera sentar y luego ocupó él su sitio. Pidieron algo para cenar, pero realmente no era importante. Cenaron tranquilamente antes de volver al apartamento del moreno. Ese era el momento elegido para su confesión, en un lugar privado, donde nadie los molestaría.

Se sentaron en el sofá, al castaño todavía no se le notaba el embarazo porque apenas estaba de tres meses. Sin darle tiempo al otro a hablar, el ojiazul empezó a besarlo con pasión. Eran muy pocos los momentos que pasaban a solas y aprovechaban cada segundo.

– Tenemos que hablar. – El ojimiel se separó de su pareja para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿De qué? – Hummel quiso saber.

– De mi pasado.

– ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me importa lo que hayas hecho? Lo importante es nuestro futuro juntos. Vamos a estar juntos, vamos a tener un bebé, vamos a amarnos y vamos a formar una familia con Cooper. – Kurt le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

– No te he contado todo lo que pasó con mi padre. – El más bajo comentó y el castaño se tensó. Él ya sabía lo que le iba a contar, Cooper se lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

– Te escucho. – El ojiazul agarró con fuerza la mano del otro para darle apoyo.

– Sabes que él me pegaba desde que era pequeño. – El más alto asintió a las palabras de su pareja. – No era la única manera que tenía de hacerme daño. Él me violaba, me tocaba y me obligaba a tocarlo.

Anderson tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al recordar esa etapa de su vida. Pronto sintió los brazos del otro rodeándolo e intentando consolarlo.

– ¿Has hablado con alguien de eso? Tuvo que ser muy duro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a lo que te dedicaste después. Yo estoy contigo para lo que necesites. No tenía ningún derecho, te robó la infancia. Dime que no te daña el estar conmigo. – El castaño dejó un beso dulce en la frente de Blaine.

– No me daña estar contigo, jamás lo ha hecho. Con el tiempo todo se normalizó para mí... Al menos, hasta que te conocí. Y fue Sam... Él fue mi confidente y la persona que me ayudó en todo. Formamos una familia.

– Me habría gustado conocerte entonces. Todo habría sido tan diferente... – El ojiazul cerró los ojos y se abrazó al moreno, dejando que lo acariciara y mimara.

_Kurt caminaba por la calle, había quedado con Rachel y Sebastian para ir al centro comercial que estaba cerca de la estación de tren. Era temprano y decidió dar un paseo hasta que llegara la hora de encontrarse con sus amigos. De repente vio a un chico que tenía más o menos su edad, estaba tumbado con un niño entre sus brazos. El pequeño no debía tener más de siete años y se abrazaba con fuerza a un oso de peluche. Algo, no sabía qué, le hacía desear acercarse a los dos chicos para ofrecerles su ayuda._

– _Perdona... ¿Estáis bien? – El castaño se acercó y se agachó a su lado._

– _Sí, estábamos algo cansados pero ya nos vamos. – El moreno parecía asustado y se levantó rápidamente para coger en brazos al menor._

– _¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Puedo ayudarte con el niño si no puedes cargarlo tú sólo. – El ojiazul ofreció._

– _Puedo yo, no te preocupes..._

– _Pero entre dos será más fácil. – El más alto lo interrumpió._

– _¡He dicho que no! – El ojimiel gritó antes de volverse y alejarse._

_Hummel se quedó mirando extrañado pero decidió que eso no se quedaría así. Siguió al menor hasta que lo vio sentarse en un banco cercano a la estación._

– _Sabía que no llegarías muy lejos. – El más alto comentó. – ¿Me dejas ayudarte ahora?_

_El desconocido lo miró con desconfianza, algo que entendía. Después de un rato, se animó a hablar._

– _No tenemos a donde ir. – El más bajo evitó mirar al otro._

– _Tengo una idea. Les mandaré un mensaje a mis amigos para que no me esperen y te llevaré a mi casa. Mi padre puede ayudaros..._

– _¡No!_

– _¿Por qué no? – El castaño quiso saber._

– _No quiero que nos hagan daño. – El moreno apretó al pequeño y eso permitió que el otro viera un moratón en la espalda del niño.._

– _Nadie os va a hacer daño. Te prometo que en mi casa nadie os hará daño, sólo os vamos a ayudar. – El castaños susurró esperando poder tranquilizar al otro._

_El ojimiel se levantó con su hermano en brazos. No confiaba del todo en el otro pero no sabía que más hacer. _

– _Por cierto, me llamo Kurt._

– _Yo soy Blaine y él es Cooper._

_Llegaron a la casa de los Hummel y el castaño le contó a su padre lo que había pasado. En ese momento empezó un interrogatorio hasta que el joven acabó confesando. Burt llamó a la policía y llevó a los menores al hospital para que hicieran un informe médico y les revisaran para asegurarse de que no tenían heridas graves..._

– Kurt... – Blaine susurró. – Será mejor que duermas en la cama, estarás más cómodo.

El castaño notó como su acompañante le acariciaba el pelo intentando despertarlo. Le encantaba lo cariñoso y atento que era el moreno.

– Deberías de dejar de ser un papá durante unos segundos para ser un joven de veinte años... Eso me recuerda que se acerca tu cumpleaños... ¿Algún deseo? – El ojiazul se incorporó y se estiró para terminar de despertarse.

– Quiero saber con qué soñabas, estabas algo inquieto. – El más bajo besó la mejilla del otro.

– Soñaba que te encontraba en la estación de tren cuando llegasteis a Lima y que éramos nosotros los que os ayudábamos.

– Eso no habría sido bueno... Tu padre nos habría llevado a la policía y a urgencias...

– Claro. Así tu padre no podría volver a buscaros. – El mayor susurró.

– Y nos habrían llevado a una casa de acogida, lejos de ti, lejos de Sam... Eso suponiendo que no me alejaran de Cooper o que no devolvieran a mi hermano con él. No podría vivir sin vosotros, sois mi mundo, mi todo... – Anderson se puso nervioso.

– Relájate. – Hummel se alarmó por la ansiedad que parecía aparecer en el ojimiel. – Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. – Blaine sonrió.

– Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Tú y éste pequeño que crece dentro de mí. – El castaño se acarició el vientre.

– También el bebé es muy importante para mí, no lo dudes nunca...

– Lo sé. – Kurt lo interrumpió. – Lo sé. Vamos a ser una familia y vamos a ser felices. Te lo mereces.

El ojiazul besó a su acompañante con amor. El beso comenzó como algo dulce, algo que pretendía demostrar todos los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Sin embargo, pronto las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y todo se volvió más pasional, más ansioso. La lengua del más bajo se coló en la boca ajena y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza perfecta y sincronizada. Los dos acabaron tumbados, con el moreno encima del otro.

– Creo que voy a aceptar esa invitación de ir a la cama pero acompañado y con la intención de no dormir en horas. – El ojiazul comentó mientras levantaba la camiseta de su amante y acariciaba su cuerpo.

– Mi cama es pequeña y comparto habitación con mi hermano. – El más bajo susurró sobre los labios del otro antes de volver a besarlo.

– No importa, sólo quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mí.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron hasta la habitación sin separar sus labios ni un segundo. La ropa se fue quedando en el camino, sabían que Cooper y Sam pasarían la noche fuera, con Vicky, por lo que estaban en casa solos por primera vez desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos.

La pasión y el amor hicieron que ambos volvieran a sentir una conexión especial. Podían estar horas, días así, sin importarles nada más que darle placer al otro. Los dos disfrutaban de esos momentos, Blaine había aprendido la parte buena del sexo, esa que surge cuando se hace voluntariamente y con la persona que amas. Esa que te permite entregarte al otro sabiendo que él se entrega completamente a ti. Por fin el moreno sabía lo que era amar y ser amado y no cambiaba esa sensación por nada.


	20. Capítulo 19: Amor

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Este fic se acerca al final (no sé todavía cuantos capítulos) aunque sí puedo decir que este es el último capítulo tranquilo antes de que comience el drama final. Preparaos porque va a ser... Dificil... No tengo advertencias, disfrutad de Klaine que creo que os lo habéis ganado por la paciencia que habéis tenido.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: AMOR** _

Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Vicky, Cooper, Finn y Noah fueron al parque aprovechando los primeros días de calor del año. Era doming y celebraban el cumpleaños del mayor de los Anderson. Todo era felicidad para los allí presentes. Los niños jugaban al fútbol mientras las dos parejas estaban sentadas charlando tranquilamente. La sonrisa del moreno era inmensa y todos se alegraban porque sabían que era sincera. Evans había conseguido que lo contratasen en una pastelería. Se dedicaba a meter y sacar pan de un horno y prepararlo para venderlo, ni siquiera le dejaban hacer la masa. Sin embargo, él estaba feliz porque eso suponía un primer paso en su carrera. Además, aun le quedaba algo de dinero ahorrado.

Cooper se quedó mirando a los adultos desde la distancia. Estaba feliz porque jamás había visto a su familia tan completa y feliz. Tanto su hermano como Sam habían tenido muchos problemas que a él no le habían contado pero sabía que había algo más. Sabía que Kurt y Vicky tenían mucho que ver con el brillo en los ojos de los dos amigos.

– Vamos Coop, tienes que tirar el penalti. – Noah le llamó la atención.

– Si, voy. – El menor dijo mientras se dirigía a hacer el lanzamiento.

Todo era felicidad y risas, parecía que nada perturbaría ese ambiente que ellos habían creado.

* * *

Cuando Kurt y Blaine se quedaron a solas en el salón del apartamento Anderson-Evans, el castaño sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul. El moreno lo miró sorprendido. Hasta ese año, sus regalos consistían en un dibujo o una manualidad hecha por Cooper y una tarta hecha por Sam. Ese año sus expectativas habían sido superadas. Sam, a parte de la habitual tarta (sin frutos secos) le había comprado unas entradas para un musical, sabiendo que le encantaban pero que nunca había podido asistir a uno.

– ¿Y ésto? – Los ojos color miel estaban sorprendidos.

– Es algo que quiero que tengas para que siempre me recuerdes. Es algo sencillo pero espero que te guste.

Anderson rompió el papel ansioso, no esperaba nada y estaba encantado de tener más que nunca. Jamás olvidaría su veintiún cumpleaños. Abrió la caja y vio un colgante en el que estaba escrito el nombre de ambos y la fecha de ese día. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas contenidas.

– Me encanta. Muchas gracias.

Blaine besó al otro de manera dulce. No quería subir la intensidad porque Cooper o Sam podrían encontrarlos si salían a la cocina o al baño. Cuando el beso terminó, Kurt se quedó mirando los ojos del otro con amor.

– Creo... Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar un paso en la relación. No sé tú pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y creo que no merece la pena que tardemos en admitir que somos pareja sólo por el que dirán. Ya tengo el divorcio, soy oficialmente libre de hacer mi vida y quiero hacerla contigo.

– Soy todo tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo...

Volvieron a besarse felices de poder estar juntos. Minutos después, el castaño se fue a su casa, al día siguiente había que trabajar y no podían estar toda la noche juntos, por mucho que les gustara.

* * *

El tercer mes del embarazo de Kurt llegó y Blaine lo acompañó a la primera ecografía. Estaban nerviosos porque sería la primera vez que vieran a su bebé. El moreno además estaba nervioso porque en ese hospital era donde Adam hacía sus prácticas para convertirse en médico. Temía encontrárselo porque se sentía culpable. Él había sido "el otro" en el matrimonio entre el doctor y Hummel, él había sido el motivo de la ruptura. Le dolía pensar que él había hecho daño a una persona, mucho más si recordaba que Crawford lo había ayudado cuando lo golpearon haciendo un trabajo para la agencia.

– Ya verás como todo sale bien. – El castaño susurró en su oído, siendo consciente del estado de ánimo de su pareja. Los dos estaban sentados en la sala de espera, rodeados de otras futuros padres.

– Lo sé. – El ojimiel suspiró.

– Entonces... ¿Qué te ocurre? – El más alto acarició la mejilla del otro con mucho amor.

– No... No quiero encontrarme con Adam. – Anderson comentó, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su pareja.

– No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Todo ha acabado con él. Te amo a ti. – El ojiazul aclaró.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa. Sé que me amas. – El más bajo afirmó, pero en el fondo volvió a preguntarse por qué lo amaba.

– En ese caso, no hay nada que temer. – Hummel le besó la mejilla.

Poco después una enfermera los llamó para que pasaran a la consulta del ginecólogo. Los dos se agarraron de la mano antes de entrar. Los nervios aumentaron porque había llegado el momento.

* * *

Kurt se tumbó en la camilla y se desabrochó los botones de la parte de abajo de su camisa. El doctor Smith puso un gel frío y comenzó con la ecografía. Al principio el médico no decía nada y miraba con el ceño fruncido la pantalla mientras movía el aparato.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Blaine preguntó preocupado.

– Sí, todo va bien. Tengo una noticia que daros. Vais a tener dos bebés y por lo que puedo apreciar están creciendo muy bien. – El hombre sonrió hacia la pareja.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban esa noticia. El castaño estaba preocupado por si la situación, no quería presionar a su pareja, todo era demasiado inesperado. Sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa del moreno le indicó que todo estaba bien.

– ¿Dos? – Una lágrima de emoción cayó por la mejilla del ojimiel.

– Sí, vais a tener dos bebés. No os puedo decir todavía si son niños o niñas pero hay dos bebés. Enhorabuena. – El ginecólogo sonrió mientras limpiaba los restos del gel del vientre del embarazado.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron en las que Blaine y Kurt estuvieron buscando un lugar lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran vivir los dos con Cooper y sus bebés. Sin embargo, encontraron un lugar perfecto. Era una casa de dos plantas, con tres habitaciones y dos baños en el piso superior y un salón, una cocina y un aseo. Además tenía un pequeño jardín donde el castaño ya se imaginaba a los hermanos Anderson jugando al fútbol. El lugar era tranquilo y perfecto para empezar una familia. Además, no estaba muy lejos de la casa de los Hummel.

Al principio todos se preocuparon por la situación de Sam pero como ya tenía trabajo, podía pagar el alquiler del apartamento que había compartido con su amigo. Además, pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara una agradable compañera de piso.

Sebastian, Evans y Vicky ayudaron a la pareja con la mudanza, sobre todo porque nadie quería que el embarazado cargara con demasiado peso. Cooper también se esforzaba por hacer las cosas que le pedían los adultos, la noticia de que eran dos bebés en vez de uno había conseguido que toda la atención y preocupación del menor se centrara en sus sobrinos. Kurt había bromeado una vez con la similitud de esa actitud del pequeño con la de su hermano, protector y siempre pensando lo demás.

– Esta es la última caja. – El rubio entró al salón y la dejó en el suelo mientras el castaño miraba dentro de una para empezar a recoger cada cosa en su sitio.

– Muchas gracias. – El ojiazul sonrió. Los Anderson, Smythe y Vicky estaban en la habitación del menor.

– Te confío lo más valioso que tengo en Lima. Ellos son mi familia y espero que sepas cuidarlos. Blaine va a necesitar mucha ayuda. Sabes cual ha sido su pasado y sabes cual es su gran reto con Cooper. Espero que sepas lo que debes hacer. – El más alto comentó serio.

– Amo a Blaine y quiero muchísimo a Cooper. Daría mi vida por ellos, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

La sonrisa del cocinero tranquilizó a Hummel. Era consciente de que confiaba en él y que sólo por eso estaban ahí. Si él no hubiera estado seguro, habría impedido que Anderson se lanzara a esa relación. Y sólo por eso sabía que era aceptado en la familia tan peculiar que habían formado. Era como ser aceptado por un hermano de su pareja, el único familiar vivo que le quedaba.


	21. Capítulo 20: Sombras del pasado

**N/A: **Muchas gracias. Superamos los 100 reviews. Muy pocas de mis historias superaron esta cifra y necesitaron más capítulos para hacerlo. No me esperaba este éxito, la verdad. Pensaba que estaría como con los anteriores... Quedan unos 3-5 capítulos (no sé cuantos exactamente)...

**Muffinnr,** muchas gracias por el comentario del capítulo 18. No me di cuenta cuando actualicé el capítulo de que estaba tu comentario y pensé que sólo habían comentado sin cuenta de FF dos personas que tengo en Facebook... Al responder de manera individual me di cuenta pero ya era tarde y había actualizado... Siento no habértelo agradecido adecuadamente. Espero que te guste este capítulo... Y que te gustara el anterior. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**_

Las semanas pasaron hasta que llegó el quinto mes de embarazo. A Kurt ya se le notaba el embarazo porque tenía bastante tripa. Al ser dos los bebés, era más abultada de lo habitual para ese momento del embarazo. Ya sabían que iban a ser dos niñas y ya habían elegido hasta los nombres, Elizabeth, como la madre biológica del castaño, y Amanda.

Kurt, Blaine y Cooper paseaban juntos por las calles de Lima. No tenían mucho que hacer, simplemente caminaban porque el médico se le había recomendado al castaño. Los dos adultos iban de la mano mientras el niño estaba al lado del castaño, atento a cualquier gesto de éste por si tenía molestias o dolor. No quería que le pasara nada a sus sobrinos.

De repente, el ojimiel agarró a su hermano y lo puso entre su novio y él. Estaba mirando hacia el frente y su expresión se había endurecido. Parecía dolido y molesto.

– Kurt... Por favor, llévate a Cooper de aquí. Llama a Sam y dile que ha llegado el momento. Él se encargará de todo. – La seriedad del mayor de los Anderson asustó a los otros dos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – El castaño preguntó pero la respuesta vino del pequeño.

– ¿Papá? – El menor susurró, haciendo que Hummel abriera los ojos como platos, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Un hombre se acercaba a ellos desde la distancia.

– Kurt, por favor... Os quiero a los dos lejos de él. – Blaine suplicó.

– No te voy a dejar solo con él. – El mayor afirmó con convicción.

– No te preocupes por mí. Vete. – El moreno acabó empujando a su pareja para que se alejara. Cooper entendió pronto la situación y, aunque no quería dejar a su hermano solo, sabía que tenía que sacar a Hummel de allí. El castaño se sintió mal porque no había podido siquiera darle un beso de despedida.

* * *

Cooper y Kurt caminaron hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para estar seguros de que el padre del menor no los veía o podría encontrarlos con facilidad. Hummel sacó su teléfono y realizó la llamada que le había pedido su novio.

– Hola.

– Sam, Blaine me ha pedido que te llame. Su padre está aquí. Cooper está conmigo. – Instintivamente, el mayor puso su mano en el hombro del niño para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

– ¿Dónde estáis? – Era evidente que el rubio estaba nervioso.

* * *

– ¿Qué pasa? – Vicky miró a su pareja con el ceño fruncido. Se había levantado y se estaba cogiendo su móvil, llaves y cartera. Estaban en el apartamento de Evans, pasando una tarde tranquila.

– El padre de Blaine está aquí. Tengo que ir a buscar a Cooper y Kurt. – Sam explicó mientras cogía su chaqueta.

– Voy contigo. – La castaña se levantó para acompañarlo.

– ¡No! El padre de Blaine es un monstruo. No quiero que estés cerca de él. Por favor, vete a tu casa y quédate allí. Yo te llamaré. O Kurt, él también puede llamarte, depende de como se desarrollen las cosas. – El rubio comentó.

– No me voy a quedar esperando mientras Blaine, Cooper, Kurt y tú estáis en peligro. Son tu familia y por eso también son la mía. Así que deja de protegerme y acepta que yo puedo ayudar. No seas machista. – La joven comentó.

– No es justo, no puedes usar la carta del machismo. Sólo quiero protegerte. Ésto es muy peligroso. – El ojiverde acarició la cara de su chica.

– Déjame ayudar. Por favor. – La dependienta suplicó haciendo un puchero.

– Está bien pero si te digo que te vayas con Cooper y Kurt, lo harás. ¿Entendido?

Vicky asintió porque era la condición para poder ir con él. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo que le había pedido. Ella estaría junto a Sam pasara lo que pasase.

* * *

Sam y Vicky llegaron al lugar donde Kurt y Cooper estaban esperándolos. Nada más llegar, el más alto cogió en brazos al niño y miró a los otros dos. Estaba muy serio y sobre todo, preocupado.

– Quiero que sepáis que esto puede ser delito. Si descubren que sabemos que Blaine se llevó a Cooper podrían acusarnos de ser cómplices. – El rubio explicó.

– No me importa. – El castaño comentó.

– Estamos todos en esto. – La castaña se puso al lado de su jefe.

– Blaine y yo habíamos pensado en esta posibilidad. Tenemos un plan preparado. Quiero que, pase lo que pase, hagáis lo que Blaine o yo os digamos. Sin protestar. – El ojiverde exigió y tanto los otros dos adultos como el pequeño asintieron.

* * *

Kurt, Cooper, Sam y Vicky entraron en la habitación de un Motel de la ciudad. El pequeño estaba asustado y se abrazaba a Evans con fuerza. Quería mucho a los otros dos pero el rubio había sido su única familia durante años y sabía que él sólo quería lo mejor para su hermano y para él. Sin embargo, Hummel se entristeció un poco. Él había estado cuidando del niño un tiempo y lo quería mucho, por lo que se sentía algo decepcionado de que se refugiara en los brazos del ojiverde.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – La joven preguntó mirando a su novio.

– Tenemos que esperar a Blaine. Cuando crea que es seguro, vendrá aquí. Si mañana a las doce no ha llegado, Cooper y yo nos iremos de aquí. – Sam respondió.

– Yo iré contigo. – La chica se sentó a su lado.

– Escuchadme los dos. Tenéis futuro, tenéis una vida y ni Blaine ni yo nos sentiríamos cómodos haciendo que la arriesguéis. – El rubio no iba a ceder.

– Yo no quiero irme de aquí. – Anderson habló por primera vez. – Tampoco quiero dejar a Blaine solo. Sam, vamos a buscarlo. Papá puede estar haciéndole daño...

– Coop, mírame. – El más alto sujetó dulcemente la cara del niño para que lo mirase. – Quiero tanto como tú que Blaine esté bien. Sin embargo, él ha hecho todo ésto para protegerte a ti y lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de que tú estés bien. No queremos que se haya arriesgado para nada, ¿no?

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo por si su padre pegaba a su hermano, o peor aún, le hacía aquello que vio cuando estaba escondido y que todavía no entendía. Kurt se sentó en la cama y abrió los brazos para que el niño lo abrazara.

– El plan está bien pero tal vez Kurt o yo podríamos ir a buscar a Blaine. Sólo tendríamos que venir antes de las doce de mañana para poder unirnos al grupo de huida si fuera necesario. Tal vez Blaine necesite ayuda y podamos ser útiles. – Vicky comentó.

– ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! El padre de Blaine es un monstruo y si os encuentra os haría mucho daño. Además, es posible que Blaine llegue en algún momento y tenga que salir huyendo lo más rápido posible por lo que tenéis que estar aquí para que al menos se pueda despedir de nosotros. – Evans añadió.

* * *

La noche en el motel había sido mala. Kurt había estado muy nervioso y las niñas lo habían notado, por lo que se habían movido más de lo habitual. Cooper apenas había dormido y no había parado de llorar, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más preocupado por su hermano estaba. Sam había pasado toda la noche asomado a la ventana vigilando quién entraba y salía de allí, esperando encontrar a Blaine entre alguna de las personas que llegaban al lugar. Vicky no sabía que hacer, estaba nerviosa pero sobre todo temía que el mayor de los Anderson no llegara. ¿Qué pasaría con Cooper? ¿Lo volverían a llevar con su padre o su pareja se adelantaría y huirían dejándolos a Hummel y ella allí?

Evans se levantó de su asiento y empezó a recoger todas las cosas que habían usado, faltaban diez minutos para las doce y él ya estaba mentalizado para huir con el menor.

– Tenemos que esperar un poco más. Por favor, Sam. No podemos irnos sin Blaine... – Kurt suplicó.

– No voy a arriesgarme a que la policía o el señor Anderson nos encuentre...


	22. Capítulo 21: Un futuro incierto

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... El final se acerca y cada capítulo va a terminar con más intriga que el anterior...

**Manuu**, muchas gracias. No tienes que disculparte, me alegra que te gustara que vayan a ser gemelas (o mellizas, no lo tengo claro todavía), la idea me la dieron en Wattpad (fue casi una petición popular...). No puedo prometerte que el padre de Blaine no vaya a interferir en la historia... En cuanto a alargarlo... Todo puede pasar, aunque no creo... Pero cuando acabe empezaré otro Klaine... Besos

**Olga Moreno**, no mueras! Resucita! Que tienes que enterarte del final! Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 21: UN FUTURO INCIERTO**_

Sam y Cooper estaban preparados para huir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Kurt rápidamente abrazó al menor y Vicky se puso frente a ellos porque eran lo que tenían que proteger, aunque fuera por el bien de las gemelas y del niño. El rubio cogió la lámpara que estaba sobre una de las mesillas al lado de la cama con la intención de golpear a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió dejó salir un suspiro antes de agarrar a la persona y abrazarla con fuerza. Los otros tres también se relajaron al ver que era Blaine y que parecía que estaba bien. Cuando el moreno se liberó de los brazos de su amigo abrazó a su pequeño hermano para después abrazar y besar a Hummel con pasión. El beso sabía a despedida, algo que asustó al castaño. Después abrazó a la joven y se colocó frente a todos.

– Cooper y yo nos vamos de Lima. Mi padre me ha amenazado. O le entrego a Cooper o le dice a la policía donde estamos y me detienen y Cooper vuelve con él. No voy a aceptar ninguna de las opciones por lo que nos vamos a ir. No voy a dejar que nada de eso pase. – El ojimiel anunció.

– Voy a extrañarte mucho, hermano. – El ojiverde volvió a abrazar a su amigo y luego al niño.

– Gracias por cuidar de Coop, sé que has estado a punto de dejar a Vicky por protegerlo. – El mayor de los Anderson agradeció.

– Cualquier cosa por vosotros. – Evans se abrazó por última vez a su mejor amigo.

Después Blaine se volvió hacia su novio. Kurt tardó segundos en darse cuenta que el moreno tenía la intención de despedirse de él.

– Nunca te voy a decir adiós. Voy a ir con Cooper y contigo. Formaremos una familia los cinco donde sea. – El castaño se acercó y lo besó dulcemente.

– Kurt... Si vienes conmigo no podrás volver a ver a tus padres, a Finn... No puedo hacerte eso. – El ojimiel susurró.

– Blaine... Si me quedo no podrás conocer a tus hijas... No puedo hacerte eso. – El más alto comentó. El más bajo sujetó la cintura de su pareja y lo besó con dulzura.

– Lo perderás todo, tendrás que empezar de cero. – Aclaró Anderson.

– No me importa. Mientras esté a tu lado, todo irá bien.

* * *

Blaine conducía su coche, Kurt iba en el asiento del copiloto y Cooper en el trasero. Sam y Vicky habían podido recoger algunas cosas para ellos, no muchas pero sí las más necesarias. Los tres estaban saliendo de la ciudad de Lima con la intención de no volver jamás. Ni siquiera le habían dicho a Evans a donde se dirigían, aunque el moreno lo tenía muy claro. Con dieciséis años era un chiquillo que no sabía como cuidar de un niño. Sin embargo, en ese momento sabía donde debían ir, conocía lugares donde no tendría que preocuparse nunca más de su padre. El problema era llegar allí.

Estaban llegando casi al límite de la ciudad cuando un coche de la policía les pidió que pararan. El ojimiel decidió obedecer para no levantar sospechas. Si sólo era un control rutinario no tendría motivo para asustarse. Un agente se acercó y miró a los tres pasajeros.

– Buenas tardes. – El policía saludó.

– Buenas tardes, agente. ¿Hay algún problema? – Blaine aparentó tranquilidad.

– ¿Me permite su documentación? – El moreno le entregó todo y esperó nervioso a que le dejara seguir. A pesar de todo, aparentó normalidad. – ¿Podría salir del coche?

Ese fue el momento en el que el ojimiel sabía que todo estaba perdido. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y se dio cuenta de que su padre jamás tuvo la intención de dejarlo ir. Supo que sólo quería verlo sufrir y que había jugado con él como siempre.

El agente sacó las esposas y comenzó a leerle sus derechos. Kurt se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para llegar al lado del policía.

– Agente, ¿qué ocurre? – El castaño quiso saber pero el policía agarró su brazo y comenzó a ponerle las esposas.

– Usted también está detenido, señor. Ambos están reteniendo a un menor que está desaparecido desde hace cinco años.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt estaban en los calabozos de la comisaría de Lima. Estaban esperando a que el juez decretara su ingreso en prisión o su puesta en libertad. Sabían que las cosas estaban complicadas, pero iban a superarlo, juntos. Sabían que la condena por secuestro era dura y que el moreno tenía muy difícil librarse. Un policía se acercó a la celda y los miró con desagrado.

– Hummel, puedes salir. – El hombre abrió la celda. El castaño se volvió y besó a su novio una última vez antes de salir.

– Te sacaremos de aquí, estoy seguro. – El ojiazul susurró.

– Cuida de Cooper, por favor. – El más bajo suplicó y su novio le acarició la cara para que estuviera tranquilo. No sabía como lo haría pero lo conseguiría. El menor estaría protegido, no volvería a ver a su padre y su novio saldría de la cárcel lo más pronto posible. Anderson acarició el redondeado vientre de su amado antes de que éste saliera de la celda.

* * *

Cuando Kurt salió, vio a Sebastian esperándolo. El ojiazul se sorprendió porque no había avisado a su amigo para que estuviera allí. El más alto lo abrazó con cariño durante mucho rato. Después se dirigieron a la casa de Smythe, donde estaban Burt, Carole, Finn, Sam y Vicky. Todos lo abrazaron con cariño, intentaban darle ánimo y se mostraban optimistas con la situación. Hummel se puso a llorar porque no podía ocultar su preocupación. No podía soportar la idea de Blaine en la cárcel, sufriendo y sin poder estar con las personas que lo amaban.

Todos acabaron sentados en los sillones del enorme salón de la mansión Smythe, el embarazado estaba entre sus padres. Ese lugar tenía muchos recuerdos para el dueño de la boutique. Allí había visto por primera vez al hombre de su vida, a la persona que había conquistado su corazón.

Sebastian comenzó a hablar de las posibilidades que tenían. Todo parecía indicar que Kurt se libraría de los cargos, a parte de que Sam y Vicky quedaban fuera de cualquier sospecha. Por otro lado, Anderson sería más difícil de librar.

– ¿Y Cooper? – El embarazado preguntó.

– He conseguido que le hagan un análisis psicológico. El niño contará lo que hacía su padre por lo que su custodia será entregada al estado hasta que se resuelva todo. De todos modos, he hablado con Rose Puckerman. No tiene relación directa con Blaine y ha pedido acoger a Cooper hasta que el juez decida su destino. Espero que eso ayude a que el señor Brown no pueda estar ni un segundo a solas con él. – Smythe anunció.

– ¿El señor Brown? – Hummel estaba confundido.

– Es el padre de Blaine Brown, más conocido entre los presentes como Blaine Anderson. – Sebastian aclaró.

– Tú lo llamaste Anderson. – El embarazado señaló a Sam.

– Tampoco sabía su apellido. – El rubio explicó.

Kurt se apoyó en su padre, que lo abrazó con fuerza. Las niñas notaban su estado de ánimo y se movían constantemente, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera incómodo. Finn estaba en silencio, entendía lo que estaba pasando y temía por Blaine y Cooper, eran buenos y no entendía que tuvieran que sufrir de esa manera. Vicky consolaba a su novio, que estaba nervioso y no podía parar de moverse.

Después de dos horas allí, el timbre sonó. Sebastian fue a abrir y se quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando vio a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de Smythe era muy baja mientras sus manos temblaban. Todos se sorprendieron ante esa reacción aunque ninguno pudo ver quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta...


	23. Capítulo 22: Entre el amor y la desesper

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... El final se acerca y os dejo un capítulo calmado para que no sea todo tan intenso...

**Olga Moreno**, jajajajaja. Quiero que sepas que he escrito este capítulo sólo para ti, para que no estés tan nerviosa... Creo que la olla te vendrá mejor para el siguiente... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 22: ENTRE EL AMOR Y LA DESESPERACIÓN**_

Todos llevaban horas en la mansión Smythe cuando el timbre sonó. Sebastian fue a abrir y se quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando vio a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz del castaño era muy baja mientras sus manos temblaban. Todos se sorprendieron ante esa reacción aunque ninguno pudo ver quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– Me he enterado de lo de Blaine... ¿Puedo pasar? – Dave preguntó.

– Sí, claro. – El ojiverde dejó pasar a su ex.

Karofsky saludó a todos de manera cordial aunque decidió abrazar a Sam. Era con el que más confianza tenía y sabía que necesitaba apoyo ya que había visto la complicidad de los dos amigos.

Pasaron minutos sin que dijeran nada, sólo se hacían compañía entre todos. El anfitrión decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo para darles a sus amigos de cenar y Dave fue tras él.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El más corpulento preguntó.

– Claro. – Sebastian asintió.

– He estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos...

– Dave, por favor. Sé que me equivoqué, sé que no fui sincero pero te amo. No esperaba enamorarme, sólo quería ayudar a Kurt para que pudiera estar con Blaine. Pero me enamoré y quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que me perdones...

El discurso de Smythe se vio interrumpido por los labios de Karofsky. Los dos se besaron con pasión y necesidad. El más robusto había perdonado al otro hacía tiempo, pero no se había atrevido a regresar a su lado. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido con Blaine le había mostrado que las cosas no siempre salen como deben y que algo puede llegar a arrebatarte lo que más quieres. Quería vivir al lado de Sebastian el tiempo que pudiera y por eso había decidido acudir allí.

– Ya te he perdonado. – Dave susurró sin aliento después del beso. Volvieron a besarse, olvidándose por completo de que en el salón estaban esperándolos.

* * *

Sam llegó a su apartamento y lo sintió más vacío que nunca. Hacía tiempo que vivía solo pero en esos momentos la ausencia de Cooper y Blaine era más notable. Tenía miedo y le dolía no poder hacer nada. Vicky entró tras él y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a su novio y masajeó sus hombros, sabiendo que el rubio acumulaba toda la tensión de los dos días más agotadores de su vida. Para sorpresa de la castaña, el ojiverde se puso a llorar. Había aguantado hasta llegar allí porque no quería que Kurt lo viera tan hundido, por las niñas. Sabía que todos los nervios y disgustos que Hummel estaba viviendo podían perjudicar el embarazo.

– Mi amor... – La chica susurró mientras arrastraba al cocinero hasta los sillones y los dos se sentaban. – Todo estará bien.

– No lo sabes. Ni tú ni nadie sabe lo que va a pasar. Por favor, no me mientas.

La dependienta se mordió el labio, sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para decir eso. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que iba a pasar o tener una solución al problema, pero sólo era una dependienta que intentaba consolar a su novio.

– Lo sé, pero no pierdas la esperanza. Tenemos que confiar en Sebastian y en que hará lo mejor para Blaine...

– Va a ser muy difícil que evite la cárcel. Lo acusan de haber secuestrado a Cooper y tienen muchas pruebas. Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es que Blaine confiese y que diga que Kurt no sabe nada, que le había mentido. Así por lo menos él quedará libre y las niñas crecerán con uno de sus padres.

Evans secó sus lágrimas y luego pasó sus manos por su pelo. La chica no sabía qué hacer por lo que besó a su novio con la esperanza de que todo su amor y apoyo ayudaran a que olvidara sus problemas... Aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

* * *

Kurt entraba nervioso a la cárcel de Lima. Era día de visita y él acudía para ver a su novio. No le gustaba la situación, tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien y esa fuera su rutina durante los próximos años. Llevaba días sin parar de llorar porque no tenía a su novio y a Cooper a su lado. Los quería a los dos y no podía imaginarse su vida sin ellos. Entró en una sala donde estaba Blaine y un policía. Sin embargo, a él no le importó nada y fue corriendo a los brazos de su pareja. Escondió su cara en el cuello del moreno y se aferró a su camiseta blanca como si fuera su salvavidas. Se separó lo justo para poder besarlo en la boca, un beso lleno de pasión, de entrega y de amor. Pasara lo que pasase, seguirían siendo uno.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las niñas? ¿Y Cooper? ¿Y Sam? – El ojimiel preguntó ansioso por recibir noticias del exterior.

– No te voy a mentir, te extraño y te necesito más que nunca. Las nenas lo notan y últimamente están más agitadas de lo normal pero el ginecólogo dice que estoy bien, aunque me convendría estar más tranquilo. – El castaño explicó.

– Debes hacerle caso. Tienes que cuidarte y cuidarlas. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti o por mí, al menos hazlo por ellas. – El más bajo pidió y le dedicó a su novio esa mirada de perro abandonado en un día de lluvia que hacía que el ojiazul no pudiera resistirse a la petición.

– Lo intentaré, es todo lo que puedo prometerte. – El mayor dijo. – Sam está bien, July se encarga de cuidarlo. Por Cooper no tienes que preocuparte, Sebastian se ha encargado de que le quiten la custodia a tu padre. De momento vivirá con los Puckerman. Rose alegó que es amigo de su hijo para ofrecerse como madre de acogida. Después del juicio del secuestro se procederá a hacer un juicio por su custodia, por lo que cuando te declaren inocente podrás quedarte con él con facilidad.

– ¿Tan convencido estás? – El menor cuestionó.

– La esperanza es algo que no voy a perder. No importa lo que pase, yo siempre tendré la seguridad de que volveremos a estar juntos. No pueden mostrarme lo que es la felicidad a tu lado y luego pretender alejarte de mí.

Anderson besó a su pareja. No podía creer que había encontrado a alguien así y mucho menos que luchara tanto por él, incluso cuando él ya se había rendido.

– Te amo. – Blaine susurró sin separar sus labios de los de la persona que le había robado el corazón.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

Cooper, Finn y Noah estaban en la casa del último para intentar animar al primero. Sin embargo, Anderson lo único que quería era estar con su hermano, con Kurt o con Sam. No entendía que el juez hubiera tomado una decisión tan rara. Su hermano lo había cuidado y protegido durante todos esos años y por eso lo habían metido en la cárcel. Estaba desesperado.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Hummel preguntó, consciente de que la felicidad de su hermano también estaba en juego.

– La única lógica que le encuentro a lo que está sucediendo es que el juez no sepa lo que ha pasado realmente... ¿Y si se lo contamos? – Puckerman razonó.

– ¿Otra carta? Mira que la primera no salió muy bien... Enseguida descubrieron nuestros planes. – El más alto comentó.

– Pero esta vez no es un complot, sólo queremos que se sepa la verdad. No vamos a mentir o manipular. – El judío defendió su plan.

– Está bien... ¿Cómo la empezamos? – El ojiazul estuvo de acuerdo con sus amigos y el anfitrión sacó un folio y un bolígrafo.

– Como empiezan todas las cartas... "Querido juez"... – Noah movió las manos como si esa parte fuera la más evidente.

– Ya lo tengo. – Cooper informó. – ¿Cómo sigo?

– ¡Ay! Te lo tenemos que decir todo... Cuéntale que Blaine te cuida bien y que te quiere... No sé... Es tu hermano, tú sabrás como defenderlo. – Finn añadió y el otro asintió sus palabras, dejando a Anderson perplejo.

– Es que no sé que escribir... – El ojiazul alegó.

– Está bien. Prueba con...

Los tres niños estuvieron toda la tarde preparando esa carta. Tenía que ser larga y explicar todo lo ocurrido durante esos años. Cooper confesó lo que había presenciado cuando se escondió en la habitación de su hermano y Puckerman prometió ayudarlo a descubrir que era eso que había pasado. Ninguno era muy consciente de todo lo que venía para la familia Anderson y lo difícil que sería todo a partir de ese momento... Ni tampoco pensaron que ellos estaban complicando las cosas aun más...


	24. Capítulo 23: Perder la esperanza

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... Voy a ir solucionando ya las tramas, lease, escribir el juicio y su desenlace y luego... Saber que pasa con el embarazo de Kurt y una "sorpresita" para terminar...

ADVERTENCIA: No sé nada sobre las leyes americanas en concreto y sobre el derecho en general. Eso significa que me voy a tomar MUCHAS licencias sobre lo ocurrido en el juicio. Espero que os resulte creíble... Por otro lado, NO hay interacción Klaine pero creo que el capítulo es de interés suficiente para todos los lectores, así que aconsejo leerlo entero.

**Manuu**, muchas gracias. Voy a seguir creando tensión sobre el juicio, aunque... Bueno, creo que no será tanta... O sí, quién sabe... Lo de la carta, no tengas muchas esperanzas... Por cierto, no veo la sexta temporada de Glee (de echo, no vi ni el final de la quinta). Sobre la boda... Mejor no opino... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 23: PERDER LA ESPERANZA**_

– Traigo malas noticias. – Sebastian entró en la casa de los Hummel de muy mal humor. Allí se había refugiado Kurt, incapaz de estar sólo en una casa que había alquilado para compartir con su familia.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – El embarazado estaba muy cansado de todo y vio como su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

– Cooper le ha mandado una carta al juez. Ha intentado que salvaran a Blaine de la cárcel pero lo único que ha conseguido es eliminar la única línea de defensa que teníamos. – El recién llegado comentó. Él tenía información de primera mano porque había estudiado derecho y trabajaba como abogado en el bufete de su padre. Sin embargo, consideraba el caso tan importante que él sólo era ayudante. El señor Smythe en persona se encargaba de intentar librar de la cárcel a Anderson.

– ¿Quedaba alguna vía? – Carole quiso saber.

– Íbamos a intentar argumentar que no fue un secuestro, que los dos se escaparon voluntariamente, aprovechando que ambos eran menores de edad cuando se fueron. De esa manera y con el estudio psicológico de Cooper podríamos mostrar que ninguno quería volver con su padre y Blaine sólo sería culpable de ocultar a un menor que se ha escapado. Como no ha hecho nada más, la condena sería menor y podríamos intentar llegar a un acuerdo alegando que la alternativa para Cooper era mala. Teníamos la esperanza de que, con todos los datos, lo dejaran en libertad a cambio de una multa y servicios a la comunidad...

– ¿Queda alguna esperanza? – El ojiazul lo miró suplicante.

– Lo siento, Kurt...

* * *

El juicio contra Blaine se produjo muy pronto. Como era de esperar, el señor Brown declaró contra su hijo, haciéndose la víctima y pidiendo ver a su hijo ya que, según él, lo echaba de menos. Durante su declaración, Kurt tuvo ganas de saltar y golpearlo por la cantidad de mentiras que estaba diciendo y por todo el daño que le hacía a su familia. Sam también estaba enfadado pero, por suerte, Sebastian los consiguió controlar, no iba a ser beneficioso para nadie que agredieran a una de "las víctimas".

El momento de declarar de Blaine llegó. Intentó contar lo que su padre había hecho pero el abogado de la acusación no le dejaba. Cuestionaban las cosas que había vivido y, puesto que no había pruebas, no encontrarían la manera de demostrar lo ocurrido. Kurt estaba destrozado, la declaración de Anderson había sido muy dura y se notaba que lo había pasado muy mal. Para mayor dolor, tenía que volver a su fría celda lejos de las personas que lo amaban.

La primera parte del juicio terminó, al día siguiente continuarían y luego el jurado popular decidiría la culpabilidad o inocencia de Blaine.

Sam se apartó del grupo unos segundos para ir al baño. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Sebastian, la única opción que le quedaba a Anderson era tan poco probable como que un rayo cayera sobre el señor Brown. El rubio estaba preparado para la condena de su mejor amigo. Ya había empezado con los trámites para ser la persona que acogiera a Cooper si le quitaban la custodia a sus padres. No le importaba ser demasiado joven, lo iba a proteger de la misma manera que haría con Stacy o Stevie.

Cuando el cocinero vio a la señora Brown sola, no dudó lo que debía hacer. Era ese momento o nunca. No tendría otra oportunidad y no perdería esa por dudas o miedos. Era la felicidad de su "hermano" la que estaba en juego.

– ¿Señora Brown? – El ojiverde se acercó. Ver a la mujer de cerca le permitió comprobar que era muy parecida a Cooper aunque tenía el pelo más claro y tenía algunas pecas.

– ¿Si?

– Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. – El joven estaba nervioso pero no se iba a echar atrás.

– Te escucho. – La mayor lo miró con intriga.

– Soy amigo de Blaine... Siempre me he preguntado cuál era tu papel en todo lo que pasó pero él no solía hablar de ti. Creo que en el fondo te excusa y te sigue queriendo. Sin embargo, yo no soy él, yo no siento cariño hacia ti. Siento asco.

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! – La señora se indignó.

– Alguien que ha visto crecer a Cooper y transformarse de un niño asustadizo y tímido al maravilloso hombrecito que es ahora, decidido, alegre, sociable... Feliz. Alguien que ha sostenido a Blaine cada noche que ha tenido pesadillas...

– Ya has dicho lo que querías. Ahora, si me disculpas... – La mujer estuvo a punto irse pero Evans la sujetó suavemente del brazo.

– No te he dicho lo que quería decirte. Has hecho las cosas mal, lo sabes, pero aun tienes una opción de compensar tus errores. – Sam susurró.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo? – La mayor preguntó. El rubio sacó su cartera y le mostró una copia de la ecografía de las niñas de Kurt.

– Por ellas. Son dos, Elizabeth y Amanda. No es justo que crezcan sin su papá. Blaine las quiere con locura y haría cualquier cosa por ellas, al igual que por Cooper. Se merecen ser felices.

– No lo voy a hacer.

– Por si cambias de opinión, sólo tienes que decir que Blaine seguía tus órdenes. Que tú planeaste todo, que le diste dinero para poder huir, engañándole y diciéndole que denunciarías a tu marido cuando ellos estuvieran a salvo. Que él se enteró de que lo habíais denunciado y tenía miedo. Que te pusiste en contacto con él y lo convenciste para no entregarse, pidiéndole tiempo para que contaras la verdad. Es la única manera que tenemos de librar a Blaine de la cárcel.

– No cuentes con ello.

La mujer se marchó dejando a Evans desesperanzado completamente. Era lo único que les quedaba, lo único que podía hacer que su amigo se librara de la condena. Sentía que había fracasado, que le había fallado a todo el mundo.

* * *

Sam corría por los pasillos del hospital hasta que vio a Sebastian. El castaño lo había llamado porque, mientras él estaba hablando con la señora Brown, a Kurt le había dado una bajada de tensión y habían ido a urgencias.

– ¿Cómo está? – El rubio preguntó cuando llegó hasta el amigo de Hummel.

– Está bien, sólo ha sido un susto. Demasiado estrés para él. – El abogado trató de tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Y las niñas? – El cocinero insistió.

– Están bien... Tranquilo... ¡Pareces el padre! – Smythe se burló.

– Mientras Blaine no esté, yo tengo que cuidarlos. – Evans aclaró.

– Te deseo suerte. – Sebastian comentó.

– Si fuera Kurt... ¿No harías cualquier cosa por su familia? – Sam preguntó. Tal vez la amistad entre Anderson y él era demasiado intensa pero siempre pensó que cualquiera haría determinados sacrificios por las personas que quería.

– Haría muchas cosas por ayudar a la familia de Kurt... Y lo estoy haciendo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy intentando sacar a Blaine de la cárcel. – El castaño lo miró indignado.

– Lo sé... Es sólo que... He intentado hablar con la madre de Blaine... – El cocinero se apoyó en la pared y se fue agachando hasta que se sentó en el suelo, agotado por toda la presión que sentía desde que el señor Brown apareciera. El otro se sentó a su lado.

– Era de esperar. No entiendo qué es lo que pasa por la mente de una madre para hacer eso pero nunca pensé que realmente ella se sacrificara por sus hijos. – Smythe intentó consolarlo.

– Blaine ha sufrido mucho y empezaba a ser feliz... – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Evans.

– Me gustaría poder prometerte que lo volverá a ser, pero no puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Los dos llegaron al lugar donde Kurt esperaba el resultado de los análisis que le habían hecho. Ambos aparentaron que todo estaba bien porque no querían empeorar las cosas. El médico se acercó con una carpeta en sus manos.

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – El doctor informó con una sonrisa. – Sin embargo, te recomiendo que estés dos días en reposo. Nada de cosas que alteren tu tranquilidad.

– Mi pareja puede ir a la cárcel, mañana acaba el juicio y el jurado decidirá su destino... Dudo mucho que pueda estar tranquilo. – Hummel comentó.

– Te prohíbo que vayas a los juzgados. Sé que estás sometido a estrés pero las niñas no pueden soportar más contratiempos. Debes relajarte e intentar olvidar los problemas.


	25. Capítulo 24: La decisión

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... Me he compadecido un poquito de vosotros y he solucionado las cosas antes de lo que pensaba... Pero llevamos mucho tiempo con todos con los nervios a flor de piel por la situación...

ADVERTENCIA: No sé nada sobre las leyes americanas en concreto y sobre el derecho en general. Eso significa que me voy a tomar MUCHAS licencias sobre lo ocurrido en el juicio. Espero que os resulte creíble...

**Muffinrr, **muchas gracias. La verdad es que me encanta hacer sufrir a Blaine... Pero todo tiene su final... Incluso el sufrimiento de Blaine... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Yamii**, cariño... muchas gracias... Tú pides que escriba rápido y yo obedezco... Coop quería ayudar pero sólo es un niño y Blaine... Ok, acabemos con su sufrimiento... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 24: LA DECISIÓN**_

Blaine entró a la sala y se sorprendió al ver que Kurt no estaba entre los asistentes al juicio. Le hizo un gesto interrogante a Sam que pronto entendió. Cuando el moreno fue a sentarse, el rubio habló a toda velocidad.

– Kurt está bien pero el médico le ha recomendado reposo. El estrés del juicio no es bueno para las niñas.

La señora Brown miró a su hijo y su amigo. Las palabras del ojiverde habían afectado al otro, que estaba preocupado por su pareja y sus pequeñas. La mujer empezó a sentirse mal, al final, era su hijo el que estaba ahí, a punto de ir a prisión.

Llegó el momento de la declaración de Cooper. El niño entró y, en cuanto vio a su hermano, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. El pequeño nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos del mayor y lo había extrañado. La imagen enterneció a todos, ya que se notaba el amor que había entre los dos. El menor no soltaba al otro, al contrario, se abrazaba a él con más fuerza para que no los separasen. Eso rompía el corazón del ojimiel. Le dolía ir a prisión, pero sobre todo le dolía dejar a su hermano y a Kurt sin su protección, le dolía no poder disfrutar de sus hijas. Se iba a perder todo, la graduación de su hermano, su primer novio o novia, los primeros pasos de las mellizas, sus primeras palabras...

– Quiero ir contigo. – Cooper susurró. Blaine se apartó un poco para mirarlo, tenía que ser fuerte. Al menor no le ayudaría nada verlo hundido. Por eso hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

– Yo también quiero que estés conmigo pero para eso tienes que responder a todas las preguntas que te hagan. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió y se sentó en la silla que era para él. Los abogados empezaron a hacerle preguntas y él respondió con sinceridad, mirando a su hermano para asegurarse que no cometía ningún error. El mayor no cambió la expresión en ningún momento, necesitaba que el otro entendiera que, si iba a la cárcel, no era su culpa.

La última en declarar fue la señora Brown. Hasta que miró a su hijo mayor, había decidido decir la verdad. Sin embargo, ver al ojimiel tan decaído, tan hundido... Había esperado a que Cooper se marchara para mostrar sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en años, la mujer se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía a sus dos pequeños. Por eso, decidió cambiar de opinión y mentir. Contó, palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho Sam.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la mujer. Blaine miraba a su madre totalmente anonadado, no podía creer que ella se sacrificara así, nunca lo esperó. Sam había agarrado con fuerza la mano de Vicky, por fin tenía esperanzas de que las cosas no fueran tan mal como había esperado. Sebastian sonrió con nerviosismo, esforzándose en respirar. En esos momentos todo dependía de lo que quisieran otras personas, dependía de la decisión del jurado...

* * *

Sam y Sebastian llegaron junto a Burt a la casa de los Hummel esa tarde. Los dos estaban serios y Kurt rápidamente se levantó del sillón para llegar hasta ellos. Se tocaba el vientre porque tenía miedo de lo que le iban a decir pero necesitaba saberlo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar los dos se apartaron para dejar pasar a Blaine. El jurado popular había decidido "creer" la versión de la señora Brown. Sabían que no era cierta pero no querían que el joven fuera a la cárcel por proteger a su hermano cuando era la madre la que debería haber protegido a sus dos hijos. Entendían que el sacrificio era voluntario, que había dado un giro al juicio y que la decisión no era del todo justa porque ella no había hecho nada, pero entendían que la madre se condenara por el bien de los dos menores.

El castaño se abrazó a su pareja, que lo recibió entre sus brazos con amor. Los dos dejaron escapar lágrimas de felicidad, todo había acabado, no tendrían nada de lo que preocuparse. Se besaron con pasión, dejando que esa sensación de tranquilidad volviera a sus cuerpos en forma de caricias. Se quedaron sin aire y los dos juntaron sus frentes, dejándose llevar por la intimidad y cercanía. Estaban rodeados de su familia y amigos, pero ellos no eran conscientes de nada que no fueran ellos dos y su amor.

– ¿Estás libre? – El ojiazul sollozó.

– Soy inocente. Al menos, así lo ha considerado el jurado. – El moreno aclaró. El otro volvió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba de felicidad en el hombro del otro.

– Ahora sólo queda que recuperemos a Cooper...

* * *

Blaine se despertó en su cama por primera vez en semanas. Entre sus brazos estaba Kurt, relajado y dormido. Sonrió feliz aunque nervioso. En unas horas un juez decidiría el destino de Cooper. Él quería que su hermano viviera con ellos, ser su tutor legal, cuidarlo como su padre debería haberlo hecho. Esperaba que el juez estuviera de acuerdo y los dos volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.

El señor Brown estaba en la cárcel a espera de juicio por malos tratos y violaciones. La declaración del menor había conseguido que se juzgara a su padre, sobre todo porque coincidía en muchas cosas con su hermano y la psicóloga había corroborado las secuelas psicológicas que esa situación había producido en el menor.

El castaño se movió un poco y abrió los ojos para ver a su pareja a su lado. Se sentía como si todo hubiera cambiado, como si las cosas fueran más sencillas en ese momento. Y realmente lo había hecho. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien descubriera el secreto de su amado e, incluso, podrían buscarle ayuda para poder superar todas esas inseguridades que tenía, fruto de años de humillaciones y vejaciones por parte de su progenitor.

– Estas nervioso. – El ojiazul afirmó.

– Quiero que Cooper viva con nosotros. – El moreno comentó.

– No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. El juez se dará cuenta de que eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Cooper y te dará su custodia. Vamos. – El más alto fue a levatarse pero el otro lo detuvo.

– No vas a venir conmigo. Tienes que descansar, por el bien de las niñas. – El ojimiel lo besó en la frente.

– Estoy más tranquilo, de verdad... – Hummel susurró.

– Yo me encargo de todo. Tú descansa.

* * *

Blaine estaba de nuevo frente al juez. Esa vez era el propio Sebastian el que estaba a su lado como abogado. Sí confiaba en llevar lo que él consideraba un caso sencillo y, en contra de lo que el moreno pensaba, así fue. La psicóloga había aconsejado que el ojimiel obtuviera la custodia del menor, además de apoyar su solicitud de cambio de apellido para los dos hermanos. Quería borrar cualquier relación con su padre y la especialista estaba de acuerdo, aclarando que Cooper apenas recordaba apellidarse Brown y que si le preguntaban, seguía diciendo que era Anderson.

Como todas las partes estaban de acuerdo, la custodia fue entregada al ojimiel y los apellidos se cambiaron oficialmente. Todo un remanso de paz para convertir a Blaine Anderson en una de las personas más felices del mundo. Cuando salieron de la sala, la psicóloga se acercó a él.

– Has hecho muy buen trabajo con Cooper, es un chico estupendo. – La mujer comentó. Era una mujer joven, de melena castaña y ojos oscuros.

– Gracias, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. – El menor aclaró. Que alguien como ella reconociera su labor educando a su hermano era algo que le animaba. Le mostraba que iba a ser un buen tutor para el menor y un buen padre para sus hijas.

– Lo sé y entiendo el motivo por el que no has llevado a Cooper a un psicólogo pero... Ese temor ha desaparecido, nadie puede separaros ya.

– No había pensado en eso pero tienes razón. ¿Atiendes pacientes en consulta o sólo trabajas para los juicios? – Anderson preguntó.

– Trabajo en una clínica. Te daré mi tarjeta. – La mujer buscó en su bolso y le dio un papel con su número de teléfono. – También deberías buscar uno para ti. No debe haber sido nada fácil. Tal vez alguien te pueda ayudar.

– Yo estoy bien. Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. El pasado quedó atrás y sé que no va a volver.

* * *

Blaine fue a buscar a Kurt para ir los dos a recoger a Cooper. Cuando el castaño vio a su novio entrar solo en su casa, se sintió decepcionado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Volveremos a solicitar su custodia pronto. Cuando las niñas nazcan todo será diferente, verán que somos una pareja estable y nos darán su tutela. Lo verás. – El ojiazul lo animó.

– Me la han dado ya. He venido para que los dos vayamos a verlo. No lo viste ayer en el juicio y estará deseando saber como estás y como están las niñas. – El moreno sonrió consiguiendo que su pareja diera un grito y volviera a abrazarse a él.

Los dos salieron de su casa y fueron a recoger al menor de los Anderson. Los empleados de asuntos sociales los acompañaron a una sala que estaba pintada en colores llamativos y que tenía dibujos infantiles en las paredes. Poco después entró Cooper con una mochila al hombro. Nada más verlos, corrió a los brazos de su hermano. Esa vez el abrazo fue más intenso. Hummel no quiso reprimir las lágrimas. Sabía que ese abrazo era muy especial, algo único que ellos compartían. Ese abrazo no estaba lleno de miedo a no volver a verse, estaba lleno de esperanza de un futuro mejor.

– Campeón... ¿Preparado para volver a casa? – El ojimiel comentó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! – El pequeño estaba claramente feliz. Fue hacia Kurt al que también abrazó y luego acarició su vientre como saludo a sus sobrinas, a las que les faltaba muy poco para nacer.

– Entonces... ¿A qué estamos esperando? – El más alto cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Los tres se fueron a su casa, un hogar que pronto recibiría a dos niñas. Iban a formar una familia y no podían pensar en otra cosa. Sabían que la felicidad se aproximaba a su vida y ellos estaban esperándola con esperanza.


	26. Capítulo 25: Lizzy y Ally

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... Hoy es el último capítulo, he tenido algunas dudas sobre el capítulo y el epílogo pero ya las he solucionado... Dejo los agradecimientos para el epílogo, el cual intentaré subir hoy... (Si no me da tiempo, mañana)... Por cierto, una parte de éste capítulo (el cambio de nombre) responde a una petición... Espero haberla hecho creíble...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 25: LIZZY Y ALLY**_

Blaine se encontraba en la cárcel. Esa vez no estaba allí como preso, había ido a visitar a su madre. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba entender para poder seguir adelante. La puerta de la sala donde estaba se abrió y la mujer entró. El moreno miró como se sentaba al otro lado del cristal y cogió el teléfono para poder hablar con ella.

– No esperaba que vinieras a visitarme. – La señora Brown comentó.

– Quiero hablar contigo, necesito cerrar esta etapa de mi vida. – El menor explicó. Se sentía cohibido, estaba inseguro pero necesitaba entender.

– Tú dirás qué quieres de mí.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te acusaste a ti para que yo quedara libre? – Los ojos color miel del joven brillaban con intensidad.

– No he sido buena madre, lo sé. Durante años he sido una cobarde, no me atrevía a hacer lo que tú hiciste. Debí haber aceptado la ayuda de mi madre para salir de ese matrimonio, debí divorciarme y empezar una nueva vida con vosotros. Sin embargo, no fui capaz. Veía como os hacía daño pero no podía alejarme de él. ¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros? Yo no tenía trabajo y no podía irme de casa con dos niños sin tener un lugar en el que vivir. – La mujer comenzó a llorar.

– Yo no tenía donde ir, no tenía dinero ni trabajo... Aun así, conseguí salir adelante, a pesar de vuestra denuncia por secuestro... Dormimos una noche en la calle, eso es verdad... Pero después todo estuvo bien. – Anderson explicó con seguridad.

– ¿Llamas estar bien a que tuviste que prostituirte para mantener a tu hermano? – La señora Brown cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

– No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, lo volvería a hacer.

– No me refiero a que... Blaine, me hubiera gustado que no tuvieras que hacerlo... Me siento culpable. – La mujer estaba a punto de llorar.

– Tú pudiste haber conseguido que eso no pasara. – El moreno no quiso compadecerse de ella, no le encontraba sentido a lo que le decía.

– Lo sé y... Lo siento... Espero que este gesto compense algo de lo que hice. También espero que no me odies...

– Ni Cooper ni yo te odiamos pero tampoco te queremos. No eres nuestra madre y es así como nos sentimos.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa y se sentó junto a su pareja. Kurt lo observaba en silencio, deseando saber qué pasaba por la mente del otro. Comenzó a masajearle los hombros con cariño, necesitaba que se sintiera a gusto. Sabía lo que acababa de hacer y sabía que no había sido fácil.

– ¿Estás bien? – El castaño preguntó.

– Sí... La verdad es que pensé que me afectaría más pero me siento bien... Creo que he cerrado esa etapa de mi vida y siento que no va a volver a hacerme daño. – El moreno explicó mirándole a los ojos.

– Me alegra mucho, amor... Creo que te lo mereces. – El más alto lo besó en los labios. Estuvieron un rato así, aprovechando que Cooper había ido a pasar el día con Finn. Los señores Hummel habían pensado que, después de todo lo pasado y sabiendo lo que tenía pensado en hacer el ojimiel, lo mejor era que la pareja pasara un rato a solas antes de que nazcan las mellizas.

– ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Allison? – Anderson preguntó.

– Es bonito... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Kurt acarició a su esposo en el pecho.

– ¿Es tarde para cambiar el nombre de una de las niñas? – Blaine quiso saber.

– No... No tengo nada con sus nombres todavía. ¿Por qué quieres cambiarlo? – El castaño cuestionó.

– Cuando era pequeño, mi abuela me llevaba con ella los meses de verano para que mi padre no pudiera hacerme daño hasta que mi padre me lo prohibió. Ella fue la única persona que me quiso cuando era pequeño... Cuando crecí, fui consciente de que ella había intentado que mi madre se divorciara pero no lo consiguió y que por eso ya no la volví a ver... El nombre de Allison siempre ha estado relacionado a la primogénita de la familia. Mi madre, mi abuela... Hasta ahora no quería seguir la tradición porque no quería recordar a mi madre cada vez que llamara a mi hija pero... Ya no odio más a mi madre y sigo queriendo a mi abuela...

– Entonces... ¿Llamaremos a las niñas Elizabeth y Allison? – El ojiazul preguntó.

– Lizzie y Ally... – El más bajo sonrió complacido por el pensamiento, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su pareja.

* * *

Kurt estaba en casa con Cooper. Blaine estaba en la tienda de música y había dejado a Vicky encargada de la boutique, no se sentía con fuerza para trabajar con el vientre tan voluminoso. El niño se portaba muy bien esos días, consciente de que el mayor pronto tendría a las niñas y tenía que descansar. Los dos estaban en el salón. El menor hacía los deberes en la mesa mientras el embarazado veía la televisión. De repente, sintió un dolor en el vientre. Había tenido alguna contracción esos días y el médico había dicho que eran normales. Sin embargo, pronto notó un líquido en sus pantalones. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué ocurría.

– Cooper... Llama a tu hermano... Estoy de parto...

El niño hizo lo que le había pedido y diez minutos después llegó Blaine para llevarlo al hospital.

* * *

Blaine estaba esperando a que el médico le dijera como había ido la cesárea. Junto a él estaban Burt, Sam, Vicky, Sebastian y Dave. Carole se había quedado cuidando de Cooper y Finn ya que un hospital no era el mejor lugar para dos niños de once años.

El médico se acercó a ellos, confirmando que todo había salido bien y que podían ir a conocer a las niñas mientras Kurt se despertaba de la anestesia.

El moreno temblaba mientras una enfermera lo acompañaba a la sala donde estaban todos los bebés y le indicó dos cunas donde estaban dos niñas preciosas. No eran muy parecidas entre ellas pero las dos eran hermosas. El feliz papá no se atrevía a coger a las dos en brazos, por lo que primero lo hizo con una. Sentir a su pequeña por primera vez era algo indescriptible. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por esas dos indefensas criaturas que tenía frente a él. Eran sus pequeñas, parte de él. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, jamás se había imaginado sentir tanta felicidad. Tenía una familia a la que amar, proteger... Tenía más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Kurt se despertó en la habitación y con él estaba una enfermera. Le dijo que todavía no le habían permitido a sus acompañantes pasar pero que pronto lo harían. El castaño sonrió, por unos segundos había pensado que todos lo habían abandonado por sus niñas... Sus hijas... Tenía tantas ganas de ver sus caras. Era algo que se había perdido por la anestesia de la cesárea, lo que aumentaba sus ansias.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta antes de que se abriera y vio a Blaine con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta en sus brazos. Detrás de él, Burt entró llevando un bulto similar. Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron exageradamente ante la expectativa de ver a sus hijas por primera vez.

El moreno puso a su hija a su lado y el castaño se puso a llorar de la emoción.

– Ella es Elizabeth Anderson. – El ojimiel susurró.

– Y ella es Allison Anderson. – El mayor también dejó al bebé sobre la cama, al lado de su hijo.

– Mis niñas... – Kurt lloró de felicidad y su pareja le dio un beso en la frente. La familia ya estaba completa... Al menos, en ese momento...


	27. Epílogo

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... Ha habido momentos que no sabía si el fic perdería interés... Algunos sabéis la polémica que ha habido en Wattpad y que estuvo a punto de acortar la historia... Por suerte, decidí que yo iba a seguir escribiendo y así lo haré... Éste no es el último fic Klaine que hago, aunque a partir de ahora, en Wattpad, ninguno de mis fics se etiquetará como Klaine. Los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, sabéis como escribo y me conocéis lo suficiente así que, si decidís leer mis fics etiquetados como "fics de Blaine" sabéis lo que vais a leer... No, yo no soy Klainer, pero no por eso estoy incapacitada para escribir Klaine... No sé si esa persona habrá seguido leyendo la historia. Si es así, sinceramente, no lo entiendo. En ningún momento quise que alguien se sintiera mal por ser Klainer y leer mi historia, no quise que nadie pensara que era mala Klainer por leer mi fic.

De todos modos, a partir de ahora todas mis historias llevaran muchas advertencias y espero que quien las lea sepa qué le espera...

Aun así, os agradezco a todos que hayais leído esta historia, de verdad que me encanta escribir a Klaine porque me gusta recordar esa pareja que en su momento me enamoró... Porque yo fui Klainer. Espero que la historia haya sido del agrado de los Klainers y que no haya quedado nada desagradable o con una mala sensación...

Espero que os guste el epílogo... ¡Y espero vuestros comentarios!

**Manu,** muchas gracias. Todo se ha solucionado... Como en todos mis fics... Las cosas pueden parecer imposibles de arreglar pero siempre tengo algo planeado... Por petición popular (no eres el único que me lo ha pedido) tendrás una última escena de pasión entre los chicos... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Los meses pasaron entre biberones, pañales, papillas y llantos. Sin embargo, eso no enturbiaba su felicidad. La pareja estaba planeando sus primeras vacaciones. Iban a ir a la playa, siguiendo la idea original que Sam había tenido meses atrás pero que no pudieron llevar a cabo por el embarazo de Kurt. Al final iban los cinco junto a Finn, al rubio y su novia Vicky, Sebastian y Dave.

Las niñas eran una mezcla de sus padres y muy diferentes entre ellas. Lizzie era morena con el pelo liso, con los ojos azules pero con la forma de los de Blaine y unas adorables pecas en las mejillas. Ally lucía su melena rizada castaña sujetada con dos horquillas para que no le molestase en los ojos color miel idénticos a los de Anderson. Las dos llevaban vestidos blancos con flores rojas idénticos, dejando que eso fuera la única cosa que tuvieran en común.

Cooper había estado en casa de los Hummel con sus amigos y Carole lo llevó a su casa después de cenar. El castaño notó al niño algo raro pero no dijo nada porque esperaba que fuera él quien se sincerase con uno de ellos.

Blaine había tenido que quedarse porque el camión que le llevaba un piano que habían encargado se había retrasado y estaba en la tienda esperándolo. Por eso los dos estaban solos.

Cuando el moreno llegó, los dos notaron la frialdad con la que lo recibió el menor. Las niñas estaban gateando en el suelo con sus juguetes.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El ojimiel le preguntó a su hermano.

– ¡Sé a lo que te dedicabas! – El pequeño gritó.

– ¿Qué? – Los dos adultos lo miraban asombrados.

– No sabía lo que papá te hacía y Puck ha estado buscando lo que era. Lo he descubierto y no me ha gustado pero... Mientras navegaba en Internet encontró a Hot Prince y White Chocolate... ¿Te suenan? – El menor estaba enfadado.

– Coop, yo... – El mayor de los Anderson intentó explicarse.

– ¡Te odio!

El pequeño salió de la casa y se fue corriendo. Blaine no se movía, no sabía qué contarle a su hermano para que lo entendiera.

– Hablo yo con él, quédate con las niñas. – Kurt indicó mientras salía.

El castaño sabía donde estaría Cooper, por lo que fue directamente a casa de sus padres. Carole le abrió la puerta y señaló hacia arriba, indicando que el menor estaba en la habitación de Finn.

El ojiazul llamó a la puerta con suavidad y esperó a que su hermano le diera permiso para entrar. Anderson estaba en la cama de su mejor amigo llorando mientras el otro niño intentaba consolarlo.

– Finn... ¿Puedes dejarme hablar con Cooper? – El mayor preguntó y el otro asintió antes de salir.

– ¿A ti no te importa? ¿Sabías a lo que se dedicaba mi hermano y aun así estás con él? – El niño no entendía.

– Lo sabía... Lo conocí mientras él trabajaba... Sebastian lo contrató para mi despedida de soltero. – Hummel pensó que lo mejor era sincerarse totalmente. – Y no, no me importa. Blaine es mucho más que eso.

– Pero lo que hizo...

– Lo hizo porque no tenía otra alternativa. Blaine no encontró otro trabajo y tú tenías que estudiar, necesitabas un lugar donde dormir, comer...

– ¿Lo hizo por mí? – El menor se limpió las lágrimas.

– No es tu culpa... Fueron las circunstancias... Pero sí, lo hizo por ti... Haría cualquier cosa por ti... No fue nada fácil y a día de hoy sigue teniendo muchos problemas por lo que tu padre le hizo y por lo que sufrió en ese lugar... En cuanto yo le ofrecí otro trabajo, lo dejó, aunque siempre pensó que te perdería cuando te enteraras de lo que hacía antes. Y quiero que sepas que los hombres y mujeres que se dedican a eso son personas y tienen sentimientos. Merecen respeto.

– ¿Y Sam? Siempre pensé que era bueno...

– ¡Y es bueno! Muchas de las personas que allí trabajaban son buenas... No son malas porque trabajen allí... Y Sam lo hizo porque sus padres no tenían trabajo y tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos...

– Siento lo que he hecho...

– A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón.

* * *

Cooper entró en su casa y vio a su hermano llorando en silencio en el sillón mientras vigilaba a las mellizas que jugaban ajenas a todo, tan distraídas con sus juguetes que no habían visto las lágrimas. El niño corrió hasta los brazos del mayor de los Anderson.

– Lo siento... Kurt me lo ha explicado... Lo siento...

Blaine apretó más fuerte al pequeño, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo por si cambiaba de idea y pensaba que no era merecedor de su cariño nunca más.

* * *

Blaine agarró la cintura de Kurt en cuanto los dos estuvieron a solas en la habitación. El castaño cerró la puerta con llave para evitar que Cooper entrara sin avisar. Las manos del moreno pronto se situaron en el trasero del otro mientras se besaban con pasión. La ropa fue cayendo al suelo mientras los dos se acercaban a su cama, donde cayeron llevando sólo su ropa interior. En esos momentos, el ojimiel le encontraba utilidad a todo lo que había aprendido en su época de gigoló. Le encantaba enloquecer a su pareja con sus masajes, sus caricias...

El castaño gemía bajo las atentas manos de su novio. El sexo siempre había sido muy placentero cuando estaba con el amor de su vida. Tan diferente a sus relaciones con Adam... Los labios del más bajo estaban en su cuello mientras las manos exploraban la piel que quedaba cubierta por la tela del calzoncillo.

El ojiazul retiró la ropa que le quedaba a su pareja y empezó a masturbarlo. Se preocupaba siempre de que su pareja disfrutara de sus encuentros, quería que fuera muy diferente a como se había sentido en su trabajo anterior. Los dos debían disfrutar.

Blaine cogió un preservativo y el lubricante y puso algo del gel en sus dedos. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su amado y lo movió con rapidez. Kurt gimió de placer, totalmente perdido en las sensaciones tan fuertes que le producía el otro. Un segundo y tercer dedo se introdujo en él y ya no pudo más. Se agarró con fuerza a los hombros de su pareja, clavándole las uñas.

Cuando estuvo preparado, el moreno se puso el preservativo y más lubricante antes de introducir su miembro en el otro completamente. Los dos gimieron el nombre del otro, aunque no se permitieron hacerlo en volumen muy alto porque no querían que Cooper o las niñas los escuchasen.

Las embestidas comenzaron de manera suave, pero poco a poco aumentaban de ritmo. Las manos recorrían la piel ajena buscando un lugar sin descubrir, los labios se amoldaban a los del otro de una manera perfecta, las lenguas se movían juntas en una danza lenta y llena de amor.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, rendidos ante la pasión que los había envuelto durante esos momentos. Blaine se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró a la papelera. Luego cogió unas toallitas y limpió los restos de semen. Luego buscó sus calzoncillos y unas camisetas viejas para que si venían Cooper o las niñas no los descubrieran desnudos.

– Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te amo. – Dijo el ojimiel cuando los dos estaban preparados.

– Yo también te amo.

Los dos se durmieron abrazados, sabiendo que su futuro estaba frente a ellos. Les había costado llegar hasta donde estaban pero el camino había merecido la pena. Porque sólo cuando se ha sufrido se valora la felicidad.


End file.
